Taming The Indian Soul A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by lemonadendsnowflakes
Summary: What happens when the new and highly attractive transfer student from India catches those gray eyes of our pale-haired, pointy chinned Draco Malfoy? With their relationship starting on the wrong foot and having many ups and downs on the way, will Draco ever be able delve into her tragic yet mysterious past? Will she trust him...and will they ever fall in love? ALL RIGHTS TO JKR
1. PART ONE - Damn You Draco Malfoy!

**Damn You Draco Malfoy!**

A/U: Hey guys first story and I decided it would be a DMLS. The greatest thanks to my cousin, Son Of Hades, who gave me a lot of ideas. Hope you like Niveria and I'm really sorry if the whole 'love' bit starts a little late coz I really need to give a small intro (okay a BIG intro). Also I really REALLY need to thank Samantha Malfoy on Quizzazz for making such a wonderful story. She's my inspiration. Have fun with Niveria and Draco guys.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm so excited! I realized that getting this transfer was going to be fun...I've always been game for meeting new people. When I first got to know that TNSOM and Hogwarts had established the new Student Exchange Program I applied and figures out I was the only one to get this far! I'm supposed to be taking the place of some girl called 'Lavender Brown'. Hmmm...wonder whether they'd miss her. I already know a few people from Hogwarts. Actually only two. The twins, Parvati and Padma, had come to my school a few years ago and I happened to show them around but they couldn't make it to TNSOM because Hogwarts had already sent them an invitation. I wasn't really good friends with them anyways. I wonder who will be my best friend...I'm gonna miss Kapila dearly. *Sigh* Well, I need to find platform 9 3/4...wonder where that is. I better ask someone for directions. There are a whole pack of redheads over there and – Oh my! One of them just ran through that solid wall! I better get going...they've GOT to be wizards! Tell you more when I get to Hogwarts._

_~ Niv_

Niveria shut the cover of her journal tightly and whispered a few words onto the side. It immediately shut itself tightly and shrunk to a tiny, silver, heart-shaped locket with a swirling mood stone in the middle. She put it around her neck and hurried along with her baggage to the red-haired lady who seemed to be admonishing a pair of red-headed boys who looked like they were twins. _What a lot of red...but they seem nice enough_ Niveria thought to herself. She approached them and tapped the red-haired lady on her shoulder. As soon as the woman turned around the twins disappeared with their baggage through the wall. "Oh lord! I hope those boys don't get themselves into trouble this year! Yes honey, may I help you?" She asked turning her eyes from the heavens to Niveria's face. "Uh...yeah...do you happen to know how I could possible get to platform 9 3/4?". The woman's face broke into a huge smile . "Well, the boys", she said rolling her eyes, "went through the arch...it is disguised as a wall. I'm Mrs. Weasley", she added and shook hands with Niveria. Niveria really liked her because she seemed really motherly like and her mother had died years ago so it was a refreshing experience. "Thank you. Well, I'm new and in my fourth year so I really didn't know". Mrs. Weasley looked at her, astounded and said "But honey, I don't think Hogwarts _accepts_ new admissions from the fourth year. I've heard of first years being new but not _fourth_ years.". Niveria coolly replied,  
>"I happen to be the first transfer student to Hogwarts from TNSOM."<br>"TNSOM?"  
>"The Nalanda School Of Magic"<br>"I see"  
>"Well, I must be on my way. Thank you Mrs. Weasley"<br>"Yes, see you honey. I guess you might need some guides...my son is always there to help; he's in his fourth year too and his name is Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be there to help as well."  
>"Harry, Ron and Hermione?"<br>"Yes, darling, that would be them"  
>"Well, thank you Mrs. Weasley for your help."<br>"Hope you like Hogwarts, darling. Have fun"  
>Mrs. Weasley pulled Niveria into a tight hug. Niveria breathed in. <em>She smells like freshly baked cookies<em> she thought. Niveria broke away from Mrs. Weasley and both of them ran through the wall and on the other side they saw a red train with 'The Hogwarts Express' written in gold on the side. The twins were at one of the windows. Winking at their mother, they chorused  
>"We'll send you Snape's burnt robes for Christmas, mother!"<br>"You shall do no such thing Fred, George!"  
>"Just kidding mother" Fred said<br>"But we're still getting you a bit of Hogwarts!" George shouted over the sound of the whistle of the train.  
>Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at them and turned to Niveria.<br>"There! Up you go now. Here's your luggage...be careful now." She said.  
>"Yes, of course Mrs. Weasley. I'll find Ron, Harry and Hermione!" Niveria said<br>As the train moved off Mrs Weasley shouted "Bye!"  
>Fred and George shouted, " Bye Mother! We'll get you a premium Hogwarts toilet seat!"<br>"_That_ you boys will _not_ do, and I MEAN IT!"

Niveria giggled as Fred and George waved goodbye to their Mrs. Weasley. She lugged her baggage across the train and opened the first compartment she found.

Three boys sat there : a pale one, a fat one and one with a potato-shaped head. They all looked up at her in surprise and she looked down at her shoes. _If I could blush, I'd be beet-root red by now _Niveria thought. The pale haired boy smirked and stood up. Extending his hand he said "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle" He said gesturing to the two boys behind him, who simultaneously nodded their heads." And who might you be may I ask and why are you in our compartment?". She shook his outstretched hand and said with all the pride she could muster at the moment, " I'm Niveria Kadam and I happen to be looking for Ronald Weasley and his friends and I had to start somewhere to find them, which explains why I'm in your compartment". Draco narrowed his gray eyes and said "What would you want _Weasley_ for?". Niveria was disgusted at his tone of voice and the way he said 'Weasley' so, lifting her chin and meeting his eyes, she said, " I happen to be a friend of his, and I'd like to know where I might find him." Draco shook his head in disgust and said, "As you can see, clearly none of us are carrot-heads nor are we idiots." Niveria narrowed her eyes and said, pointing to Draco square on the chest  
>"Well, <em>you <em>seem to be one"  
>"I don't have <em>red hair!<em>"  
>"Yes, but that doesn't make you any less of an idiot!"<br>They were screaming on the top of their voices now and Crabbe had got up and said "You better not mess with Draco Malfoy, Kadam." Niveria narrowed her eyes and said "Watch me." Goyle added for a good measure "Watch it, Kadam. Are you new or are you just plain stupid?" while Crabbe sniggered. Niveria ignored him and spat in Malfoy's face "You watch what you say about my friends, Malfoy, and I mean it!" Malfoy merely smirked and pushed her against the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head on the wall and said "Or what?" Niveria narrowed her eyes and lifted her the palm of her left hand. Her robe slid back from her arm, which were covered in tattoos and which were now glowing golden. Her palm had a golden power thrumming in it. Crabbe and Goyle took a step back, their eyes wide with fear. "Or I will hex you into next wee -" "Will you people shut up? The whole train can hear your shouting" said a new voice as Niveria and Malfoy turned their heads towards the now open compartment door. A ginger-haired girl had poked her head inside the compartment and her eyebrows had shot up her face at the sight of the two of them. Niveria let her hand fall to her side and her tattoos were covered by her robe once more.  
>"Well, Granger, I don't think the whole train <em>happened to tell you.<em>"  
>"As a matter of fact they did. And is that the way you treat a girl? Scratch that. Is that the way you treat <em>anyone<em>?"  
>Malfoy quickly took his hands away from the wall and Niveria pushed him aside and began gathering her luggage.<br>"Get out, mudblood, no one asked you to teach me manners. And you too Kadam!"  
>"It will be <em>my<em> pleasure" Niveria replied hotly as she pushed Hermione out and took her luggage along with her as the compartment door slid back to being closed with a bang.  
>"What was that all about?"<br>"Don't even get me started! I hate the little git already."  
>"Everyone of us does"<br>"Well, Mr. Potato Head and fatso don't happen to think so"  
>"Nor do the rest of the Slytherins"<br>"Slytherins?"  
>"You know...from the house 'Slytherin'?"<br>"There's a house full of people like _that_?" Niveria asked gesturing to the compartment they had just left.  
>"Unfortunately, there is." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.<br>"You must be the exchange student from The Nalanda School Of Magic" she added.  
>"Yeah, I'm Niveria Kadam. And how come you know that and <em>they <em>don't?"  
>"I happen to be one of the only people who read the main school notice board. By the way, I'm Her-"<br>"Hermione Granger? Yeah, I know. Mrs. Weasley told me"  
>"Oh. Mrs. Weasley told you about me?"<br>"Actually she told me about you, Harry Potter and her son Ronald Weasley who I happened to be looking for when I got into a brawl with _that_" She said gesturing again to the compartment they had left behind. Hermione nodded and motioned to the compartment they were making their way to. Niveria smiled and opened the compartment door. Three boys and two girls looked up at her and Hermione in surprise.  
>"Guys, meet, Niveria Kadam, the exchange student from TNSOM"<br>"TNSOM?" asked a boy with the jet black hair, glasses and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt.  
>"The Nalanda School Of Magic. I'm a transfer student and I happen to be here in exchange of one of your friends who is 'Lavender Brown' I believe" replied Niveria. <em>They seem friendly enough <em>she thought. _Better than Malfoy and his minions. _She chuckled mentally to herself at the 'Malfoy and his minions' comment she had just made. She smiled at the lot of them and sat next to the pale-haired girl who smiled at her in a sort of mysterious way. "I'm Luna Lovegood" she said in a soft voice. "Nice to meet you, Luna." She said "I'm Niveria...call me 'Niv' or 'Ria'" she added. The rest of them smiled an introduced themselves " I'm Harry Potter" "I'm Ginny Weasley and that's my idiot of a brother Ronald Weasley" "I am _not _an idiot, Ginny!" "I'm Ne-Neville L-Longbottom" She smiled again and said to Ron and Ginny "I like your brothers, Fred and George? And I met your mother who told me that all of you guys" she said gesturing to all of them "would be nice to be around. I was looking for you when I had some..._people_ issues to deal with" she said glancing meaningfully at Hermione who nodded. Harry shrugged and said "Welcome to Hogwarts then." She smiled at him and compared mentally as to how different he and Malfoy were. _What a snob Malfoy is _she thought. "So, tell me more about the houses you have. We had four and they were named after gemstones and metals : Ruby was red, though we had a lot of gold in there too, Emerald was green and mostly silver was associated with it, Sapphire was blue and had steel to go with it and Topaz was yellow with Bronze as its corresponding metal." She said and then added "I was in the Emerald, the green house and the one associated with silver." All of them exchanged looks and then Hermione spoke up "We have four houses too. Gryffindor is red and those in this house are brave and loyal, Ravenclaw is blue and people who are smart usually get put into this house" Ron snorted and then looking at Hermione's face, which was now red with anger, he resolved to coughing "Well, that's two of the houses and there are two more which I would have told you if _I hadn't been so rudely interrupted_!" she said looking at Ron who quit coughing and looked out the window, his ears red. She continued "The other two houses are Hufflepuff, which is the yellow house, and the extremely loyal ones get put into this house and Slytherin" she rolled her eyes and everyone sighed as if it was a crime to be put into this particular house. Niveria could understand why. "The soulless , spoilt, snobbish, incorrigible gits get put into _this _house and its color" she said looking at Niveria "is Green". Niveria understood why all of them had exchanged looks when she mentioned the house she was in earlier. _This is second time today that I feel that if I could blush I wouldn't be any _ordinary _shade of red _she thought as looked down. "It's alright Niveria. Just because you were in the green house last time it doesn't mean you will be put in the same house _this _time. Idon't think you have the qualities of a Slytherin or else you would have gotten on perfectly fine with Malfoy" said Hermione "You got into a fight with Malfoy?" Ron ask disbelievingly. Niveria nodded. "Welcome to the club" Harry said shaking his head and she grinned. She couldn't help but like these people better than the ones she met. She was afraid that all of them might be like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Besides, the sorting hat sorts you out and I'm not sure whether the sorting hat has ever made a mistake till now" said Luna in her mystical voice. Everyone looked at her "What? Just because I speak about thestrals, which you clearly can't see, and whatnot it doesn't mean I can't talk about normal things, which all of us _can _see" Luna added, exasperated. Niveria smiled as everyone turned away, red in the face. "In my old school we called it 'placing' and there were four objects, heirlooms of the four houses : A golden crown inlaid with rubies for the Ruby house, a silver necklace with emeralds on it, a steel sword with a big, blue sapphire on its handle and a bronze goblet with topazes around its rim. We used to get placed into the house when an any oneof the heirlooms glowed and that's how I became an Emerald." Niveria explained and then she added "So...here the sorting hat sorts you out right? How does it do that?". "It reads your innermost thoughts and feeling and can see through you so it knows all your qualities. It hasn't _ever _made a mistake" Hermione said knowledgably and Ron coughed again and said "Till Hermione came along". Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him. He was guffawing fully by now and everyone was laughing as both of them fought like cats and dogs. It ended with both of them feebly poking each other and Niveria said in a voice that is usually used by a commentator in a stadium "And the brawl ends with a poking contest between Granger and Weasley. Who will poke each other to death? Who will survive the pokes of the other and rise as the winner? Keep watching to find out!" The whole compartment were in tears of laughter at the statement when the compartment door opened again. The food trolley had arrived and the witch who was pushing it smiled at the lot of them. "Three packets of chocolate frogs and a packet of Bott's Every Flavoured Jelly Beans, please" Harry said through the tears in his eyes and after paying for the whole thing he handed out the goodies to everyone. Everyone was slightly less giggly now, and well enough to eat the chocolate frogs and the jellybeans. "Ooh! I got an earwax flavored one!" shouted Ron and that set off everyone once more. Finally, the train came to a stop and they all piled out of the compartment and into the carriages. Niveria seemed lost so Luna dragged her along to the carriages. The luggage was unloaded and left to be taken by whoever usually took the luggage up to their respective dormitories. Niveria sat in the carriage in silence and when, finally, the rumbling came to a halt she jumped out along with the others. "Welcome to The Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry" Ginny said with a sweeping gesture, motioning to the castle that loomed above them. Niveria just stared. Then looking at her new friends who were smiling at her she stepped through the great doors wondering which house she would be sorted into and how life would proceed from the moment she entered Hogwarts.

A/U : So I really hope you liked chapter one! Comment please! I'll be updating soon!


	2. The SH Definitely Has A Loose Nut!

**The Sorting Hat Definitely Has A Loose Nut**

Niveria was scared and excited at the same time. Hermione had said that the hat would analyze her character very carefully and that it was likely that she wouldn't be put into Slytherin. She saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the way and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. She just rolled hers and ignored him. She walked with her head held high and then looked over to Luna. Luna smiled and gestured down the hallway to the door and said "You go through these…we go the other way" She smiled again and squeezed Niveria's hand and walked off into a branching corridor.

Niveria stood there for some time and was about to walk down the corridor when a hand roughly spun her around.  
>"What was that for?" and then she realized it was Malfoy.<br>She narrowed her eyes at him and asked "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
>He smirked and said "I happen to know that you owe me and apology"<br>She rolled her eyes at him and said "In your filthy dreams, Malfoy"  
>His smirk disappeared and his eyes narrowed into slits "You will regret this Kadam"<br>It was her turn to smirk now and she moved her face close to his and whispered  
>"Try and make me"<br>Malfoy's sneered at Niveria as, for the second time that day, he pushed the girl who dared defy him against a wall. Niveria cringed as her back hit the solid wall. That hurt. Malfoy put his hand on her shoulders and said "Does that hurt Kadam? Because two seconds ago it looked like you wanted it" She looked at him, her brown eyes filled with hate. Malfoy stopped looked at her and suddenly his eyes became full again. _Those eyes…those eyes are looking more than just the outside…they're looking into my soul._He let her go and sneered "I'm not done with you Kadam. Just wait and watch."  
>"You can't hurt me Malfoy. No one can"<br>"Well, I'll be the first"  
>"Dream on"<br>And she walked off leaving him to ponder over what had just happened. _That filthy Malfoy_. _He DARE touch me._She thought_But his eyes…they changed_she couldn't help but notice that. "And _you_ must be the new transfer student from TNSOM." Said a voice cleaving her thoughts. "Huh…what? Um…yeah that would be me, I guess" she looked up and met the bespectacled eyes of a lady with graying hair pulled tightly into a neat bun. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall" said the lady extending a hand which Niveria shook. "You will come and meet the headmaster regarding your sorting just about" a huge clock 'donged' in the distance "now" and she led Niveria to a winding stair case. The staircase moved on its own and soon Niveria found herself in the headmaster's office. The sight that met her eyes was quite a different one. A man with an extremely long beard and twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles greeted her. Books littered the room and a phoenix sat perched at one corner. Niveria gazed at the phoenix and till it shuffled its feet and looked away. She looked at the headmaster in awe. _Albus Dumbledore_she thought. She had got a card from her chocolate frog with his picture on it. He had moved from the frame after smiling at her and she had read with interest the profile that was given below. "Welcome to The Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Niveria Kadam" he said with a sweeping gesture of his arm.  
>"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I've made friends already and I know mostly a lot about the houses and the sorting hat"<br>"Hermione told you, I suppose?"  
>Niveria gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.<br>"How did you know"  
>Dumbledore chuckled and said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "I know a lot of things, child, a lot of things"<br>_I hope being Malfoy's best mate doesn't happen to be one of them_she thought. "Your sorting will be special, Niveria. It will happen after all the others get sorted out" he said, his voice turning serious. "Albus, the feast is going to start"  
>"Yes, Minerva, I will be coming"<br>Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and made her way through the books to the revolving staircase. When she had fully disappeared, Dumbledore turned to Niveria and said  
>"You shall sit beside me in the hall till you are sorted"<br>There was a pause and then Niveria asked  
>"Will there be enough space?"<br>Albus Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments and then burst out laughing. _Of all the questions I ask, I_had _to ask_this _one!_She thought as she grinned at Dumbledore. He wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled at her as both of 'revolved' back down and began walking down the hall. He walked into a branching out corridor and opened the great doors. The chattering room instantly became silent and Dumbledore smiled at all of them. Everyone's eyes now turned from the great wizard to the little brown girl beside him. Technically she wasn't 'little' but comparatively she seemed so. Niveria's eyes searched each table and she met the eyes of her friends. She grinned at all of them and trailed her eyes across the other faces. She saw Fred and George, who waved, and a Chinese girl smiled at her from another table. Then she met Malfoy's eyes and surprisingly they didn't narrow into slits. They just studied her thoughtfully and she looked him up and down. When she looked at his face again he was smirking. She quickly turned away. _And for the nth time in my damn life I thank god that I can't blush_she thought thankfully. Professor McGonagall's voice cleaved through her thoughts as she called out the names of new first years one by one "Bott, Clara…Hemingway, Vincent…"Each child stepped up to a stool with a hat on it. This hat shouted out the houses. Sometimes the hat took longer to decide and sometimes it barely touched the child's head when it shouted out the house. _So_this _is how the 'sorting' is done. How very different from TNSOM's placing. I wonder which house I will be put int-_ Dumbledore's voice interrupted her thoughts as he made the welcoming speech "A very hearty welcome to all of you, big and small! Hogwarts welcomes all teachers and students back for another exciting year. Some of you have been here for many years and others" he glanced meaningfully at Niveria "are here to begin a new journey into the world of wizardry and witchcraft. For some of you magic has been a part and parcel of your life. For others, it's a whole new world. We shall begin the feast as soon as the new transfer student from The Nalanda School Of Magic is sorted. To all of you, she is a new friend and a new companion and her name is Niveria Kadam!" The whole school burst out clapping as Niveria rose, grinning fully. _Blushing, Blushing, Blushing, something I'm happy I can't do_she thought merrily. "Let our new student become part of this great family and the sorting shall begin!" Dumbledore said in his magnified voice. He led Niveria to the sorting hat and she sat on the stool. The whole hall was silent. A few minutes…he few more…and another few and finally the hat straightened itself. _Please let me be in Gryffindor. Gryffindor please!_Niveria thought hurriedly "And why is that" said a voice in her ear. _Because I'm a good person_she thought a little surprised "Cunning…hmmm…brave…hmmm". The hat sighed and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. This was the longest time the Sorting Hat had taken to sort out a student.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall was silent and then the Slytherin table erupted into choruses and whistles. Niveria was shell-shocked. _Why me? WHY did this happen? HOW did this happen? Did the sorting hat make a mistake? It did have a lot to analyze but I'm not a bad person!_Niveria thought in a rush. She looked over at the Gryffindor table. All six of her friends were ashen and their mouths hung open. Dumbledore took the hat from her head and she glanced up at him. His face was devoid of emotion as he gestured to the Slytherin table. A girl with a pug-like face was making space beside her and was gesturing to Niveria to come and sit there. _That particular place also happens to be next to my arch-rival pug-face_ she thought mentally. It was true, Malfoy smirked as he saw her turn her head toward the Slytherin table. _Kadam…In Slytherin? How is this possible? Anyways,_ _Pansy you are a genius. Now I can have a quiet word with her_ he thought and he smirked at the clearly shocked Niveria. Pansy was gesturing wildly to the seat next to her. Niveria knew she had no choice and made her way next between the pug-faced girl and Malfoy. He was smirking at her but his eyes showed signs of surprise. She rolled her eyes at him and sat down next to pug-face. The girl began speaking rapidly "Hi! I'm Pansy Parkinson! I'll show you all around Hogwarts and Slytherin…" her babbling went on and on and on and soon Niveria found herself blocking out Pansy's voice. They had begun to eat and chicken hovered in front of her. It made her sick just looking at it. Malfoy glanced at her and then at the chicken and said "What Kadam? Never seen chicken before? Is India _that_poor that they can't _afford_ _chicken_?" Niveria said, her voice filled with loathing as he mocked her country "I _happen_to be vegetarian, thank you very much. And India happens to have better people than _you_will ever hope to be and that, I think, is the greatest wealth of all" she huffed and turned her head towards a girl with green eyes and blonde-hair that hung like a veil behind her. Pansy had stopped talking and had started stuffing large pieces of chicken in her mouth. _Subtle_Malfoy thought _But you happen to be in my territory, Kadam, and what I say goes._He smirked and went back to eating. _What a snob_Niveria thought _and to think I'm gonna be sharing rooms with the likes of him._She felt like puking at the sight of Pansy stuffing herself with chicken. She weakly picked at her salad and ate a little dessert before getting out of the chair and taking a walk around. She looked up at the ceiling of the hall and for the first time saw that it was covered in stars and seemed to be the night sky itself. _The Sorting hat is obviously bonkers_she thought _yeah that's it. Soon everyone will discover the mix-up and I'll be put in the right house._But she couldn't help thinking. _Green earlier and green now_. She sighed and shook her head, hands in the pockets of her robes, walking down a corridor into the open moonlight.

A/U : Aww...poor Niv (yeah, yeah it's my story but I couldn't bring myself to write this...SOH did)...Stuck with PANSY of all people and she's a veg! Lol...conditions will improve...it's _my_ story after all and everyone knows I'm a sucker for happy endings :P


	3. The New Slytherin Gets A New Room

**The New Slytherin Gets A New Room**

A/U: I hope you guys like this chapter coz it's got some description about her new room (in this one the girls get their own rooms...sux 2 the guys :P) and trust me its amazing (in my head)! I 3 Green so much! A small hint about her past life...Niveria's got a lot of mystery that clouds her past and I've got lot's of ideas.

"She seemed so nice"  
>"I liked her a lot too"<br>"How come she got put into Slytherin?"  
>"Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake"<br>"Is that even _possible_"  
>"It happened to you"<br>"Ron, this is _not_a joke"  
>"This isn't right"<br>"She smiled at us"  
>"Slytherins <em>never<em>do that!"  
>"Maybe the sorting hat <em>did<em>make a mistake. But then again only 14 years to analyze, how _could_it have"  
><em>That's where you guys are wrong<em>Niveria thought. Now she knew why the hat made a mistake. _It's because of my age_. Niveria was sitting outside when she had heard Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. _Why do things happen to me? Why did_I _get stuck in a ti-_  
>"Oh come on, Kadam! Quit dreaming and come with us"<br>"What? Huh? Let go of me you dodoes! _Leave me alone!_"  
>Crabbe and Goyle had stood her up on her feet and were dragging her to god knows where.<br>"Crabbe! Goyle! Let go of her"  
>Crabbe and Goyle immediately let go of Niveria. She looked up and saw the girl with the green eyes and blonde hair crossing her arms and frowning at Crabbe and Goyle.<br>"Vi-Violet…W-We were j-just showing Ni-Niveria t-to the d-dormi-t-tories" Goyle stuttered and then he motioned to Crabbe and they ran into the corridor behind Violet.  
>"Hi…I'm Violet Belle."<br>"I'm Niveria Kadam"  
>"I happen to know that…infact everyone does" then rolling her eyes she added "duh"<br>_Geez can't live without your hourly snob can you?_ Niveria thought sardonically.  
>"Well, thanks"<br>"Don't mention it"  
><em>Believe me, I won't<em>Niveria thought.  
>"Well, what are you standing there for? Come up to the dorms"<br>Niveria nodded and followed Violet into the corridor Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared into. They finally came to a dead end with a portrait of a lady with a very sour look on her face. "That's the Mona Lies-a" whispered Violet as they neared the portrait  
>"Mona Lies-a?"<br>"Yeah…Leonardo Da Vinci's failure. He named her the Mona Lies-a and she was taken in by Salazar Slytherin because he felt bad for her." Niveria rolled her eyes as Violet turned back to the painting. _Wow…a Slytherin feeling bad for someone…it must've been the reason why there's always a change in the weather in the Wizarding world_thought Niveria.  
>"PASSWORD!" the painting cried in a shrill voice<br>"Pureblood" replied Violet and the painting swung open to reveal a gaping hole.  
>She led Niveria through the hole and then said with a flourish of her hand<br>"Welcome to the common room, and the dormitories, of the best house of Hogwarts, Slytherin!" she said. _Best house? Since when?_The room looked cozy nevertheless and she glanced at the blazing fire. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and green couches and bean bags surrounded a mahogany table. Two pairs of stairs led up to two doors. "Those are the dormitories. We get our own rooms but the guys don't. The door on the left leads to our rooms" Violet said noticing that Niveria was taking interest in the mahogany doors upstairs. "That's cool…what about my luggage"  
>Violet shrugged and said "Must be in there too"<br>Suddenly, the 'door' opened and a man with a crooked nose, black hair and eyes as black as coal entered the common room. Violet smiled at him, a smile he did not return but merely nodding to her he turned to Niveria.  
>"You must be Niveria Kadam"<br>"Yes, sir"  
>"Professor"<br>"Yes, Professor"  
>"Your room will be the first one to the left"<br>"Yes, Professor"  
>He nodded to Violet again and left.<br>Niveria turned to Violet with a weird expression  
>"Who was that guy!"<br>" That '_guy_' just happened to be Professor Snape, the head teacher of our house"  
><em>Of course! How could I have made the mistake of thinking we would have a nice head teacher for a house full of snobs?<em>Niveria thought, doing a mental eye roll.  
>"I'm gonna go and check out my room"<br>"Suite yourself. I'm going to grab some grub from the fridge…I didn't eat that well"  
>"Meet you there after I'm done"<br>"Sure"  
>With that Violet walked up the stairs and into the girl's room. Niveria followed and entered the first room to the left . <em>Wow…This is beautiful<em>thought Niveria as she stared at the room. Her bed had green covers, green pillows and a green duvet. Green curtains were drawn across the windows and silver cords hung limply at the sides. There was a green cupboard with silver handles stood against. The walls were white and a green and silver clock hung on one of the walls. A study table, also green, was under the clock. A green and white carpet sat in the middle of the room. There was a green bean bag in one corner and a green dressing table with a mirror that had little lights at its edges in another.. A mahogany door was next to it. Niveria opened it and found a shower and a toilet with green tiling and green towels hanging on the shower racks. Niveria went back into her room and found her backpack and her suitcase was on the little couch-thingy at the foot of her bed. _This is so cool!_Niveria thought. She took off her robes and hung them in the cupboard. She changed into a simple top and jeans and pulled on a sweater to cover he tattoos. Then she unpacked her suitcase and put her clothes in the cupboard. She lifted her IPod and put it in her magically altered speakers that required no electricity to run and didn't require charging. She then lifted her laptop and put it on the desk. It was the only purple thing in the room, other than her suitcase and backpack. She had learned to embrace muggle technology and alter them magically according to her liking. She and her friends had learned to keep in touch with 'email'. She smiled as she stepped back and looked at her handiwork . She clicked her fingers and her IPod began blasting out _B-E-A-utiful_by Megan Nicole. And for the first time in the whole day, Niveria let go of herself completely and felt home.

A/U: Uggh! Violet is so...uggh! Anyhow I totally 3 her room...comment please because I don't want this story to be an epic failure :'( lol I have so many ideas...anyways it's up to you but I need people to like this to actually continue coz what's the point? Other than the fun of it of course.


	4. Finally Someone Who Isn't A Darn Snob!

**Finally Someone Who Isn't A Darn Snob!**

_"Call me beautiful"__  
><em>_"Call me beautiful"__  
><em>_"Call me B-E-A-utiful"__  
><em>Niveria hummed along as she unpacked the rest of her things and set them in her room. _Megan Nicole, you're a genius. Eyeliner um…here and oh yeah! My earring collection over…there._A knock came at the door. Niveria lowered the volume of her IPod and opened the door. A girl with long, straight brown hair that reached passed her shoulders and ocean blue eyes looked at her. She was wearing a shirt with the treble clef on it.  
>"Hi…I just happened to hear the song and wanted to see who was playing it…I-I like Megan Nicole too" she said.<br>"Well, come on in then"  
>"I'm Demetria Levine" she said as she stepped into the room "You can call me Demi"<br>"I'm Niveria Kadam, call me Ria" said Niveria smiling.  
>Demetria smiled back and then gasped.<br>"Wow…you've got one of the mix rooms" she said looking around  
>"One of the <em>what?<em>"  
>"Mix rooms…you know, the rooms with the different shades of green? I've got a totally silver room but the duvet, the clock, the dresser and my cupboard are emerald green. Everything else is whitish or silvery" she said and then she added, rolling her eyes "It's really pretty but I have to keep it <em>extra<em>clean, though". Niveria grinned and turned up the volume. Demetria got off the bed and began shaking her head around and dancing. Her brown hair bounced around. Niveria laughed and joined in. Soon they were dancing to _Make It Shine_By Victoria Justice.  
>"You're <em>so<em>much fun, Niveria. There hasn't been a Slytherin girl this fun in _years_" said Demetria.  
>"Well, you're the only Slytherin who hasn't been a snob or irritating in the slightest way" said Niveria Laughing. Demetria laughed with her and both of them flopped onto the bed.<br>"I hate Pug-face Parkinson" said Niveria  
>"Lol…me too"<br>"Why are Crabbe and Goyle so scared of Violet?"  
>"Half of us are"<br>"Why?"  
>"She's just really dangerous if you get onto her bad side and…"<br>"And?"  
>"Nothing. She's just really freaky"<br>"And Pug-face?"  
>"Sucks up to her"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"How can you even _stand_that female"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Hmm…tough question"  
>Demetria giggled.<br>"I can't stand either anyways"  
>"They stink!"<p>

"Like YEAH!"  
>"I'm vegetarian!"<br>"Lol….random!"  
>Niveria and Demetria giggled and talked some more when the someone knocked on the door again. Niveria snapped her fingers and her IPod shutup. She sighed and got off the bed. Violet stood there, her arms crossed.<br>"I thought you were gonna meet me by the fridge?"  
>Then she looked over Niveria's shoulder and wrinkled her nose when she saw Demetria<br>"I think you have some trash in your room and it happens to be on your bed"  
>Demetria looked down, her face becoming red.<br>Niveria narrowed her eyes and pushed Violet out of the room  
>"Get out. I happen to like <em>Demi<em>and now the trash _is_ out of the room because it happened to be _you!_" she said and slammed the door in Violet's shocked face.  
>Demetria looked up, her eyes shining.<br>"You showed her, girl!"  
>"Yeah I did!"<br>Demi got of the bed and hugged Niveria.  
>"You're the best-<em>est<em>Slytherin girl _ever_!" she said  
>"So are you" said Niveria huffing her back.<br>"Let's go and get something to eat" said Niveria  
>"Chocolate frogs and milk?"<br>"Chocolate frogs and milk."  
>Niveria opened the door. Violet was nowhere to be seen. Niveria and Demi walked out of the room when they bumped into someone. The girl fell down.<br>"Ow!"  
>"Pansy, look up and not down will you?" said Demi, rolling her eyes.<br>"_You_watch where you're going first Levine!" cried Pansy but then, seeing Niveria she switched the scowl on her face to a sickly sweet smile and said to her  
>"Why do you want to be around her when I'm there?"<br>Niveria just rolled her eyes and pushed past Pansy, pulling Demi along with her.  
>"She is such a wannabe!"<br>"Yeah think?"  
>"I know!"<p>

Niveria and Demi rolled their eyes and made their way to the 'kitchen'  
>"This is where we get a few snacks and stuff in the night and sometimes during breaks"<br>"It's pretty cool"  
>"Yeah…totally loaded!"<br>"Hey I've got this super cool idea…if you're up to it that is" said Niveria  
>"I'm game for anything you are" Demi said as she got out the chocolate frogs.<br>"We can have a sleepover! Just the two of us" said Niveria filling two cups with milk.  
>Demi furrowed her eyebrows "On a <em>school<em>night?"  
>"No silly! On Friday or Saturday…after we're done with homework"<br>"You've barely been here for a few hours and you've already started thinking about homework and what we're gonna do on Friday night!" laughed Demi. Niveria grinned and they piled all the food into her room and sat on the carpet. Niveria clicked her fingers and her IPod began playing _The Gift Of A Friend_By Demi Lovato.  
>'<em>The world comes to li-ife<em>_  
><em>_'And everything's alright'__  
><em>_'From beginning to end'_

'_When you have a friend'__  
><em>_'By your side'__  
><em>_'That's helps you to find'__  
><em>_'The beauty you have'__  
><em>_'When you open your heart and belie-eve in'__  
><em>_'The gift of a friend'__  
><em>Niveria grinned at Demi as she sipped her milk.  
>'<em>And when you're hope'<em>

' _Crashes down'__  
><em>_'Shattering to the ground'__  
><em>_'You, you feel all alone'__  
><em>_'When you don't know which way to go'__  
><em>_'And there's not signs leading you home'__  
><em>_'You're not a alone'__  
><em>_How true_Niveria thought as she munched on her chocolate frog thoughtfully _How very true._And then _Maybe being in Slytherin won't be so bad after all. Maybe it won't be as…_intolerable _as I thought it would be_Then glancing at Demi _Not with Demi around anyways._

A/U: Yuck! Pansy is so...eww! Heart's out to Demi! Yayy! (lol keep forgetting that it's my story) Another reference to a song (actually two) and these rock. Music changes according to Niveria's mood...she modified her IPod like that...wishing so bad Icould do that! Wait I don't even have an IPod. LOL :P


	5. Didn't See That Coming Eh Malfoy?

**Didn't see that coming, eh Malfoy?**

The whole week flashed by in a blur. The second day Niveria got to know all of her professors and found, to her dismay, that she would be in Snape's potion class because Nalanda had made her take potions, something she hadn't been very good at previously and hadn't hoped to be good at now. She also had a pleasant surprise when she found out that she would be having Defense Against Dark Arts (everyone called it DADA or Double DA), Charms and Potions with the Gryffindors. _Maybe then I can have a quiet word with Hermione, Harry and Ron_she thought _It's so unfair that Luna isn't in my class._She quickly learned which teacher's to mess with and which ones not to. Professor McGonagall was one who was great fun to be around, till you got into her bad books. Niveria took an immediate interest in Transfiguration, much to Professor McGonagall's delight. She quickly found that she was not as bad at Potions as she thought she was and that sitting next to Hermione (who was hesitant at first but relented eventually) was the best possible thing that could happen to you because she would shred her roots finely and Niveria would do the same. Snape disliked her to all extents but did not could not take points away from his own house. Nonetheless, he sneered at her like he sneered at all the Gryffindors. He (as usual) failed to appreciate her when she did her work right and instead pointed out her mistakes. Once he even ordered her to chop up Malfoy's flobberworms for him because he had cut his thumb, and when she tried to protest, he threatened her with detention. Niveria had grudgingly chopped up his worms for him, trying hard not to puke, while he smirked at her the whole time. She had done a good job of it because Demi had told her to and when they were safely out of the dungeons, she told her that Ron had to do the same thing that she had to, only it was roots, for the same person, and he had done a messy job of it. Snape had told him to switch his nicely chopped ones with Malfoy's shredded ones and he spent the rest of Potions class chopping up the mutated roots.  
>"I hate Malfoy!" whined Niveria.<br>"Me too, Niv, me too" replied Demi, shaking her head.  
>Niveria liked charms and found the whole class funny because of the small stature of Professor Flitwick. It was especially funny when he released the fairies who began pulling Violet's hair while she swatted at them, shrieking like a banshee, and, eventually, looking like one too with her golden hair in knots. Niveria and Demi smirked at her while she complained loudly to Pansy, who was trying desperately to set her hair right. Pansy had given up trying to 'make friends' with Niveria, who snubbed her and walked off with Demi ignoring her desperate looks. Violet hated her already and she and Pansy, along with a short girl with red hair and freckles sprinkled across her nose called Daphne Muller, walked together to and from classes and breaks, whispering ferociously when they saw Demi or Niveria. By the time it was Friday, both the girls were exhausted and threatened to faint if they saw any more homework. They had a two Potion essays, on a complex Healing Potion and on Flobberworms and all their uses in making potions, three rolls of Parchment each, one for DADA , a summary of the First Wizarding War and the Unforgivable curses, one roll of parchment at the minimum and one in Transfiguration, about Animagi, two rolls of parchment, all due on Monday!<br>"Demi, I'm gonna DIE with all this homework"  
>"They do this every first week of the Semester"<br>"Really? So no Potions-essays-due-on-Monday tyranny?"  
>"Well, except that" Demi said, laughing.<br>Niveria pretended to scowl and then grinned at Demi.  
>"Don't you think Professor Moody is a little…"<br>"Potty?"  
>"Like, YEAH."<br>"Lol…I think that's why he's called _Mad_-eye Moody"  
>"Um…Demi? I think that's because of his…um…<em>eye<em>"  
>Demi giggled and dipped her quill in ink as she started her Potions essay on the flobberworms.<br>"Hey! You do the flobberworms and I'll do the Healing Potion…"  
>"Then we swap! Good idea Niv…but Snape won't be happy about it…"<br>"Don't write the same thing! Rephrase the sentences"  
>"Why are you so smart?"<br>"Because I'm Born This Way, baby!" said Niveria giggling as she started the second essay on the healing potion. _*Sigh* Homework already_ thought Niveria. _But anything's fun with Demi around._Just then the 'door' opened and Malfoy walked in. He saw the girls with their quills, inkpots and parchments out on the table with their Potion books open and he smirked at them.  
>"I happen to have <em>unfortunately<em>cut my thumb in Potions and I'm glad to see you girls working on an essay for me to…let's just say 'take reference from'."  
>"In your dreams Malfoy!"<br>"Go to hell you foul git!"  
>Malfoy smirked and pulled out Niveria's parchment from the table and held it above his head.<br>Niveria scowled at him and got up while Demi rolled up her parchment, screwed the ink bottles' cap back on and dried their quills.  
>"Malfoy, you so need to get out of here before we kick your chauvinistic male ass"Demi said as she too got up and held her ground. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and rolled up the parchment in his hands.<br>"Give that back Malfoy and you can go to sleep in peace or I. Will. Screw. You." said Niveria, gritting her teeth. Malfoy looked at her with a mock expression of fear etched on his face.  
>"Make me"<br>Niveria gave a cry of fury and launched herself at Malfoy who held the parchment above his head with a smirk on his lips. Niveria was fed up.  
>"That's it your done for!"<br>Then something no one would've ever imagined happened , Niveria began changing. First her face flattened and then she fell on four legs and her robes fell off her as her skin changed to orange for, covered in stripes. Where Niveria had stood a tiger now roared. Demi screamed and backed away, her face white with fear. Malfoy's pale face had become a deadly white and he dropped the rolled up parchment as the tiger roared again and fled up the stairs. When he was out of sight the tiger turned around on padded paws. Demi had not made a sound and her face was as white as snow. Then the tiger laughed softly. _Wait? It's_laughing_?_Demi thought.  
>"Demi, it's just me, Niv"<br>"N-Niv, w-what happened t-to you and why are y-you so sc-scary looking?"  
>"I'm not scary Demi"<br>"But when you r-roared you were"  
>"That was to creep Malfoy out"<br>Demi had now fully recovered and she asked with curiosity that masked her fear  
>"So you're…you're an…an….animagus?"<br>"Not really"  
>"Huh? But you just changed into an ani-"<br>"I can change into many animals Demi"  
>"So you're a shapeshifter?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Demi I wanna show you something, I'm gonna change into a hamster, will you pick me up and take me to my room along with my robes?" Demi looked at her weirdly and Niveria rolled her orange tiger eyes.<br>"Just do it Demi…please?"  
>" Okay fine. And the ink pots, quills and parchment?"<br>"And the ink pots, quills and parchment"  
>"I still think talking to a tiger is weird. Scratch that a <em>talking<em>tiger is weirder"  
>"Demi…"<br>"Okay, fine, fine, I'll get a move on it"  
>Niveria began changing again and her whole body shrank and soon there was a tiny hamster barely one fifteenth of the size of the tiger that stood there a second ago.<br>"Ohmygosh! You're _so_cute!"  
>"I think I'd like to be a cute girl more than a cute hamster"<br>"Ohmygosh! I forgot to tell you! Wait, let me get these things and you and I'll tell you upstairs!"  
>"Fine, can you be a <em>little<em>quick-"  
>"On the double, sergeant!" said Demi giggling.<br>She picked Niveria up from the ground in one hand while balancing books, inkpots, parchments and quills in the other and managed to throw Niveria's robe over her shoulder before walking upstairs. When she got upstairs she threw everything, except Niveria and her robe, on the desk and settled Niveria on the rug. She put her robe in the washing basket.  
>"Niv, I think you might need some clothes so-"<br>"No, Demi just watch this"  
>Demi sighed and sat on the beanbag and watched Niveria. Niveria began transforming and soon she was back sitting, cross-legged Indian style, on the rug. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top, black fingerless gloves and a red skirt with a green plaid pattern on it. Demi just stared.<br>"Ohmygosh! That's _such_a cool outfit!"  
>"I know right"<br>"Ron likes you"  
>" He what?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"And I go again…he what?"<br>"Ron likes you"  
>"That's so totally weird!"<br>"Yeah think?"  
>"I <em>know<em>! Actually by the way I _don't_know…how did you know?"  
>"Well I found <em>this"<em>said Demi pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her robes. There was a heart drawn, and arrow pierced it and 'R+N' was written inside. Niveria just stared at the paper, shook her head and lay back on her bed. She snapped her fingers and _Mean_ by Taylor Swift began playing on her IPod. She and Demi looked at each other.  
>"Courtesy of Draco Malfoy…"<br>"… and Severus Snape"  
>and then burst out laughing. Niveria lay back on her bed as Demi went out to get her clothes for the sleepover they had been planning. <em>What a weird day.<em>She thought _What an_extremely _weird day._

A/U: Nope even I didn't see that coming and it popped into my head by accident. I guess Ron misses Lavendar. The shapeshifting bit is so cool! I totally love it! Please comment, rate, fovourite or subscribe...thanx guys for the support!


	6. This Is So Not Happening

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N : Here's Niv's P.O.V...totally awesome with the _love _bit getting on quick...intro's over guys he he...let the Drevaria begin!**  
><strong>

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to find Demi sleeping next to me. Huh_? _And then I remembered. We'd been up all night and I had told her a lot of stuff. Except maybe well, my journal-locket-thingie and my tattoos… I woke up and went to brush my teeth. When I came back, Demi was still asleep. Well, being an early bird certainly does have its own prices to pay_. _I took a shower and pulled on a green top, some jeans and a hoodie to cover my tattoos. Shaking my short hair like a dog, I quickly gave it a comb-through and slipped quietly out of my room. I went to the fridge first and got out a juice box. Sipping it and pulling on my converse I headed down to the quidditch ground Harry had shown me the other day.

The grass was covered in tiny dew drops that looked like diamonds with the early morning light shining through them. I looked around the stadium and walked over to the seats. Wonder how it would feel like with a huge crowd cheering you on…maybe I should try for quidditch team this year_. _I loved flying, whether it was on a broom or with birds' wings. I looked around some more and sat on one of the seats watching the sky. That's when I heard a loud crack behind me. I spun around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at me.

Uggh…a wonderful morning ruined by a not-so-wonderful guy_. _But in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't entirely true. Draco could be nice when he wanted to, he just didn't want to a _lot _of times. Scratch that. He didn't want to almost _all _the time. But he did look good in the early morning light, the sun filter around him, making him look like he was glowing. He looked good in the white shirt (I thought he was a dark guy?) and black jeans he was wearing . I looked up at his eyes. I loved those gray eyes. Wait…what?_ I loved those gray eyes_? Since when? No, no, no! I do not fancy Draco Malfoy! _Oh come on Niveria…you guys would be _perfect _together _said a little voice in my head but I quickly pushed it away and ignored it.

I looked at his oh-so-perfect face and saw him smirking . I realized that I'd been staring at him the whole time. I quickly looked down and thanked the gods for making me relatively dark-skinned so that my 'blushing' wouldn't show.  
>"Like what you see?" said a voice in my ear.<br>I stepped back in surprise when I realized that moved closer to me.  
>"Of course…foul little gits are eye candy for sure" I said sardonically. He just smirked and sat down next to me. I quickly scooted away from him. He sighed and moved closer to me. For some reason I didn't protest.<br>"I'm not a disease, Niveria"  
>"I didn't know we were on first term basis, <em>Malfoy<em>"  
>"Oh come on! You can't deny it…<em>you like me" <em>He whispered the last bit in my ear.  
>"I'm not denying anything when I say I don't like an inch of you, Malfoy"<br>"Oh really? Well what about the outside?" he said tilting my chin up and meeting my eyes.  
>"Every little inch" I said looking defiantly into his eyes and then added " And you have to be grateful that people don't look like their personalities <em>because you'd be terrifyingly ugly" <em>I said with as much hate as I could put into my voice. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. Those eyes.

_You like him Niveria, you know you do _said the little voice again. _Shut up _I said to it, frowning mentally and pushing it away again.  
>"So you <em>do<em> admit that I look good to you" he said, breaking through my thoughts. Oops.  
>"I didn't say that"<br>"But you meant it"  
>"I don't like you, Malfoy. Period" I said getting up. I said it though, with a finality that I wasn't sure of. Oh well…he looked disappointed enough for me to confirm that he believed what I said more than I did myself. But I still felt bad about hurting him. But why? <em>You like him you fool, that's why <em>the little voice scolded. _No I don't! _ I said to it but I couldn't help doubting myself. Why? Was I falling for Draco Malfoy?_For crying out loud I don't like him! _I thought with defiance.

'_It's the boy you never told I like you' _

sang Selena Gomez in my head. The first line of _'Hit The Lights' _kept repeating over and over again.

I got up and turned to leave but he caught my hand. I turned at looked at him. His face was emotionless but his eyes told me a totally different story. I couldn't look away from him.  
>"Niveria, please"<br>I was shocked and the singing in my head stopped abruptly. The whole time I'd been here he'd never said 'Please' or 'Thank You' or anything even _close _to that. Infact, he made it obvious that he thought he was better than the others. I hated that, especially his greater-than-thou attitude. But who was _this _Draco Malfoy that I'd never seen before? Scratch that. The Draco Malfoy who _no one _had ever seen before.  
>"No, Draco" I said quietly. He looked at me pleadingly as he got up.<br>"Niveria…"  
>"I said NO!" I cried, tearing my eyes from his and pulling my hand away as I turned to run back to the Slytherin tower. Everything happened in a blur of motion. I felt my hoodie being torn away from my body as I stumbled and was about to fall when Draco caught me.<br>"I-I'm sorry Niveria, I did-"  
>He gasped as he saw my arms. <em>My tattoos! <em>I struggled to get away from him but he pulled me into a standing position, never letting me go and never taking his eyes off me. _Let go of me! You were not supposed to see that! _Thought as I struggled some more. He just pulled me closer.  
>"Ni-Niveria wha-"<br>"I'm a damn freak okay!" I said as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Nobody should've known, nobody should've found out,_ let alone Draco! _I turned my face away from his as tears slipped down my cheeks without warning.  
>"Niveria, I-"<br>"Just leave me alone, Draco" I said, my voice barely a whisper. I took my hoodie away from him and walked off to the Slytherin tower, my hands in my pockets and silent tears slipping down my cheeks. _This can't be happening._

A/N: Aww...poor Niv :'( What will Draco say considering she is...weird? I wouldn't say that but Draco Malfoy probably would...Updates today!


	7. Really, Truly Draco Malfoy

**Really, Truly, Draco Malfoy**

A/N : This one's from Draco's P.O.V (well, that's obvious). I'm really, really, REALLY happy that I got THREE reviews. Hearts out to all you guys…I LOVE you! One day three reviews I'm so darn glad that I jumped all around the house going "EEEEEEEEEP!" like a little kid who got a lollipop. Lol. I'm really sorry if this is really an eyes-sore…thanks 4 telling me! Warning, the story's gonna go pretty slowly from now on because I already wrote the first six chapters and I can't let each one be short…so I'm sorry if I take a whole year or more to finish this story (personally I don't think I WANT to :P) Niv's really special…you'll find out why and how she acquired her shapeshifting powers but I'm not going to delay you anymore…on with the story.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"I'm a damn freak okay!" Niveria shouted. Her beautiful brown eyes were glassy and she turned her face away from me. I didn't know what to do. Five minutes ago I was just playing her up but it all changed when she told me she didn't like me. Something clicked inside me and I wanted her to love me.

_Was I falling for her? _No! That was stupid! I didn't want a girl to love me, let alone this one. But she was different. Crabbe and Goyle had only seen her power. I'd seen her transform into a _tiger_ . I'd seen her tattoos. I'd seen her _looking_ at me. Well, all girls did the last but I _wanted _her to. That's why I had changed and gone after her when I saw her near the fridge.

_Draco Malfoy's not _supposed_ to like girls. He throws them away after he's done. He think's they're weak. _I thought to myself. _That's _why I pretended to hate her. But did she really hate me back?

She hadn't noticed me as she sipped her juice box. She was really pretty. I hated the fact that Weasley kept looking at her whenever he could. I couldn't do anything about it which made me frustrated. She looked genuinely shocked when I said 'Please'. Did she really think I was that bad?  
>"Niveria I-" I started but she cut me off<br>"Just leave me alone, Draco" I could barely hear her. Her voice was thick with sadness. Did she really think I would judge her _just like that_? She took her green hoodie away from my hands. I hadn't really meant to pull it off, nor did I want her to fall. I wanted her in my arms. But I knew she would pull away the moment I even tried to touch her. She got up and walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, hands in her pockets and her head bent low. I sighed and thought about what had just happened. I couldn't help it and I wouldn't deny it. Atleast to myself I wouldn't. I loved Niveria. She wasn't any of those giggly, flirtatious Slytherin girls nor was she a stalker like Pansy. Niveria was different. I sighed and got up. I knew where she was heading and I knew I wouldn't _ever _forgive myself if I didn't follow her. This wasn't Pansy Parkinson who was crying because of me, this was Niveria Kadam, the girl I loved. I ran after her.  
>"Niveria! Wait"<br>She spun around. Her cheeks were still wet from lingering tears but now her eyes weren't sad, she looked really, really angry. She walked with quick steps and stood right in front of me. She was a half a head shorter than me and I met her eyes, rooted to the spot and speechless.

"I'm through, Malfoy! I'm done with you making my life hell! I came here in hopes of a new life and if you _dare _try and ruin it I. Will. Never. Forgive. You" She said between clenched teeth. I really got mad then. I wasn't _like _that! I wouldn't make fun of her

! I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her shocked eyes and before I could stop myself I kissed her. It took her a few seconds before she started to kissing me back. She tasted like cinnamon and ginger and I loved her. This wasn't an empty kiss. This was for real. I wasn't snogging any girl, I was snogging the girl I loved.

Niveria broke the kiss. Both of us were a little breathless and I smirked at her as she looked down. I tilted her chin and met her eyes, those eyes that seemed to look into my soul. She reached up and I just stood there.

Then, she slapped me.


	8. The Wand Of Concord

TAMING THE INDIAN SOUL

**The Wand Of Concord**

****A/N: Here you go guys! Better spacing. My greatest thanks to BlueNeutrino who gave me a detailed review. PhoenixLullaby3 and Crystal1998 : thanx to you guys too. A great big shout-out to my first three reviewers. Hope to get more in the future. You guys made me sooooo happy :*) On with the story...

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I slapped him. Hard. He looked at me, his face emotionless. There were angry red finger prints on his perfect face. I looked away and pushed myself away from him. He couldn't, _wouldn't _use me like that. No one could and no one would.

I hated him more and more with every passing second. He wouldn't kiss me and then smirk like that if there wasn't something up. I wouldn't be his toy. We stood there for a few seconds and then he turned and walked past me like nothing had happened.

I knew it.

My heart hurt but I knew better than to go running back to him. I knew he was just using me, I was just his toy. I felt tears forming in my eyes again but I blinked them back and walked up to the Slytherin Tower.

Mona-Liesa sat there with her usual frown and as I mumbled 'Salazar Slytherin' and the portal swung open. Draco was nowhere to be seen and I went gloomily up to my room. Demi woke up and looked at me.  
>"Well, you look gloomy. Had a not-so-fun walk outside?" she asked me<br>"Yeah and good morning to you too" I said grumpily.  
>"Wow…hey I'm the good guy over here!" she said waggling a finger at me. I smiled for her sake.<br>"Uh Demi"  
>"Yeah"<br>"You're sleeping on my bag."  
>"Oops!" she said and quickly climbed out of bed. I pulled out my wand and set it right. Her eyes widened.<br>"Is that your…wand?"  
>I looked at her and then my wand and then back at her. I nodded dumbly. My wand was one of a kind. It was ancient. <em>As ancient as me <em>I thought.  
>"It's pretty much like all of yours Demi. Phoenix core 13 inches long."<br>"And?"  
>"And what?"<br>Demi crossed her arms and looked at me  
>"And what else?"<br>I sighed and new she was going to bug the life out of me if I didn't tell her.  
>"An original branch of the Bodhi tree surrounds the core"<br>"Original?"  
>"The original tree under which Buddha sat was destroyed by the British when they invaded my country. The branch that is within this one is from <em>that <em>tree"  
>"Well, what about the tree in Bodhi-"<br>"That is _acclaimed _to be the original. The muggles do not know. They believe the fable because the original Bodhi tree was destroyed in a battle of wizards"  
>"History…"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"The outside then?"<br>"Have you heard of the four tusked white elephant of the Indian god of rain, Indra?"  
>Demi shook her head 'no'.<br>"Well, that elephant is as white as snow and has four tusks on each side of its trunk. Once it bred with an ordinary white elephant-"  
>"There are <em>white <em>elephants in India?"  
>"<em>Used <em>to be white elephants in India. All of them were brought here, to Britain, where they died because of change in climate"  
>"Oh"<br>"Well anyways, the white elephant with the four tusks bred with a normal white elephant and the offspring happened to have not two or four tusks but _three"  
><em>"Three?"  
>"Deformity I suppose. This elephant went along breeding with a lot of elephants and…well, you know what happened"<br>Demi nodded silently  
>"<em>But <em>there was one elephant that lived. It's third tusk fell off and it was used to make my wand"  
>"What happened to it?"<br>"Legend has it that the elephant's soul still roams free in the forests of the Avadh Plains near the river Ganga"  
>"Wow…can I…can I hold it please, Niv?"<br>I nodded and held out my wand. Demi traced the gold that was inlaid in the ivory. Her eyes widened and I smiled as I remembered the first time everyone had reacted when the wand had 'chosen' me. I hadn't meant to fiddle around with it in the library, honest, but I couldn't stop myself.  
>"It's…gorgeous…magnificent"<br>I smiled and got up.

Clothes flew out of my closet as I rummaged for a long-sleeved top to wear. I wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Demi combed her hair back to its original luster and held the door open.  
>"I'm going to take a shower and get some clothes, Niv. See you down at breakfast"<p>

I nodded, withdrawing my head from my cupboard for a second before plunging it back in. Demi shut the door and I was alone in my room. I finally found what I was looking for.

A black top with loose, long sleeves made of black chiffon. It hid my tattoos perfectly. I pulled off my hoodie and the green shirt I was wearing and put it on. I wore simple black skinny jeans to go with it and pulled my gladiators on. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves, put on a little eyeliner, black dangling earrings and I was done. I gave my hair a final comb-through, set my room right and put all my clothes back into the closet. I smiled and took my IPod off the sound system I had set up and put it into my pocket. Lastly, I took my wand and put it into my bottomless pocket. I had used an extendable charm and everything fit in perfectly fine. I looked around at my room and then closed the door.

I turned around and found Violet standing there, hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"What do you want, Goldilocks?"<br>She was shorter than me by an inch or so but she wore heels and I think that was to try and intimidate me. She walked in front of me, her heels clip-clopping like a horse's shoe. She stood, her eyes in level with mine. I looked at her, uninterested.  
>"You think you can get away with everything you do, don't you, Kadam? Hurting someone is not a small thing, especially when that someone I care about" she sneered.<br>I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. It was a fact, Pansy, Daphne and Violet drooled over Draco incessantly. _So, that was just to get me, wasn't it, Malfoy, hmm? Is that how much you hate me? _I thought, as that familiar ache in my heart began hurting again.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"I'm talking about hurting, Pansy"  
>I breathed a sigh of relief and said nonchalantly<br>"Don't care about her, never did and never will"  
>With that I walked off, a little lighter. No one had seen me and Draco, I mean <em>Malfoy<em>. _Why are you making this harder for yourself? Just admit it! _Said the little voice again. _Stop telling me what to do! _I screamed at it mentally. Sheesh!

I hummed walked downstairs, two steps at a time. Draco was in the common room. I stopped in my tracks as he looked up at me, his gray eyes betraying no emotion. I looked away. I wasn't going to be lured into his trap again.

My heart hurt so badly.

I just wanted to hug him and cry into his shoulder. _No! Don't give in, Niv! Walk! Move! What are you still staying here for? _I screamed at myself mentally. I walked downstairs, much of the light feeling had left me and I felt weighed down again.

_I felt guilty_.

My legs felt like lead as I walked down the rest of the steps slowly. He never took his eyes off me. As I walked past I felt his eyes digging into my back. I stopped. I so wanted to turn around and tell him I was sorry. I heard him get up and footsteps echoed in the empty common room. I didn't even look back.

I just ran.

3


	9. Fire and Ice

A/N : I updated as soon as possible guys! I have my exams goin on and I can barely study because I keep thinking about this! Lol...but Chem and English, my last two exams are darn simple...and my favourites (Chemistry = Potions = Slytherin = ME!) Here's the next chapter...reviews up to five...if I get a min 3 more I'll update...5 and I'll give you guys two! Critical Comments please...BlueNeutrino : Thanx 4 tht. Anyhow, Chapter 9 :

**Fire And Ice  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

I didn't stop running till I reached the door of the dorm. I barreled out and looked back to see if he was following me. I happened to not look where I was going and I crashed into someone  
>"Oops" said a pair of voices. Twin voices.<br>"I-I'm so sorry"  
>"You were running…"<br>"...from whom?"  
>"Is someone out to get you?" they said together. I looked up to see two very pretty, and very similar looking girls. They both had sapphire blue eyes and short raven black hair. The only difference was the color of the streak in their hair. One had a blue streak and one had red. They were both wearing all black.<br>"Are you, like…"  
>"…Totally Goth too?"<br>"That's awesome!" they both gushed simultaneously, not letting me answer . They helped me up and then winked at me.  
>"I'm Leah…"<br>"…And I'm Alisha"  
>"We're the Van Dan Twins" they said dramatically. They smiled at me and I grinned.<br>"I'm Niveria Kadam, nice to meet you. Uh…I'm not exactly Goth." They grinned at me.  
>Cute.<br>"We were just …"  
>"… messing with you"<br>"We always do that!" they said.  
>"Uh guys?"<br>"Yeah?" said two pairs of voices  
>"That's creeping me out."<br>"What is?" together again.  
>"That."<br>"What?" Don't they ever say anything separately?  
>"THAT!"<br>They looked at each other, their blue eyes wide in mock surprise.  
>"You mean the twin thing?" they said tilting their heads to one side. The same darn side.<br>"Uh…yeah…" I said slowly backing away. Then, they totally cracked up.  
>"We're twins…" said Leah, the one with the blue streak.<br>"…we do that!" finished Alisha, the one with the red streak. I shook my head. I was going to get a headache if they kept this up.  
>"By the way…"<br>"…We love the cute outfit!"  
>I smiled and we walked down the hall, the twins on either side of me.<br>"Which house are you guys in?" I asked, knowing that both my ears would receive the same answer, whatever that answer might be.  
>"Ravenclaw" they both said simultaneously and <em>so <em>predictably.  
>"Smart-asses, eh?"<br>"Talented too" they said grinning. I couldn't help but grin back. I saw Professor McGonagall walking in her swishy robes down one corridor and I waved goodbye to Leah and Alisha as I raced after her. I needed to tell her something.  
>"Bye guys, see you at breakfast"<br>"It's in…"  
>"…ten minutes"<br>"DON'T MISS IT!"  
>I grinned and ran after Professor McGonagall.<br>"Professor! PROFESSOR!"  
>She turned her head and watched me make my way. Then she gave me one of her rare smiles<br>"Yes, Miss Kadam?"  
>"I need to tell you something…"<br>"Yes?"  
>"The reason I'm relatively better at Transfiguration…" I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. <em>Trust, Niveria, trust. Meet her eyes. Deep breath, now. Go!<br>_"The reason I'm relatively better at Transfiguration is because…I'm a shapeshifter". Professor McGonagall didn't look one bit surprised or shocked when I stated this fact which puzzled me.  
>"Professor McGonagall?"<br>"Yes, Miss Kadam?"  
>"Are you…are you mad at me?"<br>"No. Miss Kadam, just untimely happy"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you decided to admit the truth"  
>"You knew?"<br>"Nalanda told us when they submitted your application."  
>"So…I'm off the hook?"<br>"For what, Miss Kadam?" Then it dawned to me that neither Demi nor Draco had told any of the teachers about my transformation. I shook my head.  
>"I just thought I was in trouble" I'm an efficient liar. Since when? Oh yeah, right…that's one of the reasons why I'm in Slytherin. I bid goodbye and turned on my heel. I ran into the breakfast hall. Thankfully, breakfast had barely begun. I scanned the Slytherin table. No sign of Draco. I slid into the seat next to Demi.<br>"You look…better"  
>"Is that a compliment?"<br>She grinned and went back to eating. I picked out some salad and a fruit and took my plate down to the quidditch pitch. I sat there staring and wondering how it would be on a broom whizzing around, searching for the snitch.

In TNSOM I had been the seeker and had gone to the Quidditch World Cup this year and I sighed as I remembered the match. I got up, fingering my journal-necklace-thingie. I went to the Slytherin tower, having lots on my mind. I wanted to write.  
>"TWT" I mumbled and Mona-Liesa let me pass. Draco looked at me briefly but I ignored him and walked to my room. Throwing my gladiators off I jumped onto my bed and muttered "<em>Ariadne". <em>My necklace changed into a long, silver notebook. I took out the quill that was strapped onto my notebook. It's feathers changed color according to my mood. I began writing,

_Dear Journal,  
>Was just thinking about the quidditch match, the World Cup, you know? Krum had been superb! I was for Ireland…Ireland all the way! But it wasn't crime to like a good quidditch player. I wonder whether Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, will let me try out for the Slytherin team this year. I heard there hasn't been a single girl on the team since he was captain. Oh that's right! We weren't going to have quidditch this year! The Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held this year, just after the Halloween feast when the Goblet Of Fire decided who would become the competitors. I was reminded of Demi quoting Dumbledore…I had walked out, barely touching my food on the first day and had missed his speech. When she had told me about the TWT, I groaned when I thought about Malfoy boasting to his…friends…But thankfully, only the 7th years can enter! Cedric's entering this year…he's pretty good-looking and has the brains. Or that's what I think. Malfoy keeps coming up with some excuse about him. So what if he's in Hufflepuff? He's a pretty good friend. I despise Malfoy more than ever!<em>

And then I wrote about our little…_adventure _today morning.

_I'm well over him now…I'm nothing more than a Pansy Parkinson or a Violet Belle or a Daphne Muller to him. I don't care at all! I mean, why should I? If he wanted to play with me, then he was trying to play with the wrong person. Fred and George seemed delighted when I told them that they had my full approval to do anything they want to him…it was EPIC in Professor McGonagall's class. They had switched his quills with the delicate sugar ones and his ink with blackberry juice. Well Malfoy chewed on the end of his quill to find they were made of sugar! They were melting steadily from the bottom too and I laughed quietly. His brow was furrowed and he licked his quill like a dog! I excused myself to the bathroom and howled in there. Moaning Myrtle didn't seem too pleased that I'd 'bully' him like that but once I explained the situation to her she got a lot less huffy. That was last week though but ooh! I just HATE him!_

"Do you really?"

I was surprised to see Draco's gray eyes wandering over the last line I had written.  
>"You weren't supposed to read that" I said shutting my book tightly. He sat on my bed and I quickly moved away from him.<p>

I didn't want to get too close to him after our _last _encounter.

"Don't you have things to do, people to sneer at, Malfoy?" I asked sardonically  
>"Not that it's any of your business. Anyhow, I just wanted you to take <em>this"<em> he said as he casually threw me a book. I found that it was my Potions' text book.  
>"I can't believe it! I thought Snape was going to sentence me to lifelong detention!" and then I stopped. This wasn't Demi this was Draco Malfoy<br>"Uh…thank you" I said meeting his eyes. My eyes wandered all over his face and they settled on his cheek which had a small blue bruise forming on it. I looked down.  
>"Atleast you gave me an early Christmas present" I didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not and whether he meant the kiss or the bruise I had given him. I decided against asking.<br>"Uh…Malfoy?"  
>"Yeah…" he said. He was closer to me now. Funny, I never noticed the gap decreasing.<br>"Can you get off my bed?" he just sat there blinking his eyes like he didn't understand.  
>"Isn't there some type of rule crossing about getting into a girl's bedroom, whether she's in it or not?" he chuckled and moved away. Wow…It might just snow today for all the…er…<em>different <em>events happening.  
>"I don't remember it being that way" he said half-smirking as he moved towards me again. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hand on his chest to keep him from moving any closer.<br>"Oh…we're going there are we?" he asked smirking. I pushed him off my bed and smiling triumphantly down at him,  
>"Nope" I popped the 'p' "<em>You're<em> going…" I said, offering a hand for him to get up, get out and get lost. He pulled me down and I landed on the floor next to him.  
>"That's what you get for being the good guy" he said smirking. I laughed and slapped him across the head while getting up.<br>"Ow! What was that for?"  
>"For being cocky with me" I said, grinning. I pushed him out of my room and followed. He raised an eyebrow at me.<br>"What? Am I too attractive for you to let me go?" he said smirking  
>"No, I needed to get some fresh air because the air around you is getting stale" I replied.<br>"So you wouldn't mind me having a little peek at your journal do you?" he said pushing past me and reaching for my door handle.  
>He wasn't quick enough.<br>"I happen to want that to _stay a secret_, thank you very much Mr. Malfoy_"_ I said blocking the door with my frame. He smirked and put his hands on either side of me on the door.  
><em>Oh no.<em>  
>"Well, if my own <em>girlfriend-"<br>_Someone cleared their throat next to us and Draco jumped back 5 feet from me. I turned my head to see Violet standing there, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed at me and her dress way, _way _too short for her.

I sighed and looked at Draco who was staring at her, his eyes at wide as plates. I rolled my eyes at him and went back into my room. I shut my journal, strapped the quill tightly to it and muttered "_Ariadne" _again. The notebook shrunk back into it's a locket again, with its swirling mood stone middle, and I fastened it around my neck.

I opened my door and saw Draco, his hand raised in about-to-knock position. I couldn't see Violet anywhere. I rolled my eyes at him as I pushed past him into the walkway which was being crowded by Slytherins. I didn't care.

I was off to find the Golden Trio and maybe Neville, The Weasley Twins and Luna. I let myself out of the Slytherin tower, Mona-Liesa giving me her disapproving stare. I'd search the library for Hermione first and figure about the others later.

I needed to talk to her first


	10. Never Wanting This To Happen

TAMING THE INDIAN SOUL

**Never Wanting This To Happen.**

A month into the school term and Niveria along with the rest of the 4rth years were slogging their backs off. Snape unhesitatingly gave all of them two essays to write every weekend. Herbology, which the Slytherins had with the Ravenclaws, had to be cut short by Niveria twice because of the Bubotuber pus that had made her hands erupt in big yellow boils. She had Neville to help her with her homework because he was brilliant at it. DADA class was remotely exciting as Professor Moody showed all of them hexes and curses that they had to repel. The Unforgivable curses had made and impact on her mind because of three spiders, each subjected to one curse. Only two were left alive. Niveria found the Imperius curse easy to repel, but the other Slytherins did not find it so. Malfoy had to juggle his books and Crabbe and Goyle had to dance the Waltz…no one had laughed because they knew that Professor Moody had something similar in store for them. Divination was rubbish and Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts in Care Of Magical Creatures were lethal. It was amazing how Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, made bloody Goblin rebellions, in his History Of Magic class, sound so…_boring. _Transfiguration was probably the easiest of all. Professor McGonagall had moved on to teaching them how to transfigure animals into objects and vice versa. The first class she turned a porcupine into a pincushion and they had to do the same. It was another Monday morning and Niveria had just gotten up. Early as usual. Dressing in her green robes (which she simply _loved_), Niveria hurried to finish some last minute Herbology homework. Throwing it in her Satchel, she went down to breakfast with Demi.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

The smell of Bacon wafted through the air. It made me sick. Someone passed me a plate with some salad and casseroles piled on it. I looked up and saw Draco holding the plate out for me.  
>"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath. Why was he being so nice to me? The whole month we had been sneering at each other and he <em>never <em>wiped that irritating smirk off his face. I took the plate from him and glanced at Demi. She was busy reading something and did not look up. Draco had gone back to eating but I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled to myself and started on the casserole. The taste in my tongue was odd. It tasted like…no…it couldn't be...he wouldn't.  
>Meat.<br>I felt ready to puke. I looked up at Draco. He was watching me.  
>"Way to go, Draco" said Violet smiling at him in a way that made me want to puke even more. <em>I should've never trusted him. <em>I looked at him one more time before running to the toilets to vomit my guts out. Moaning Myrtle watched sympathetically as I wiped my mouth.

Then, still hunched over the sink, I cried.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Way to go Draco" said Violet, smiling in a sickly sweet way. The other two were 'smiling' at me as well. I turned and looked at Demi, who looked disgustedly at me and stalked off. Meat? That casserole had _meat_? I got up from the table to look for Niveria. Uggh! First attempts at peace, gone down the drain. I ran to the girls' toilets and heard crying. When I peeped in Moaning Myrtle was comforting Niveria, who was hunched over a sink, tears dripping down her cheeks. She cared that I 'hurt' her? She _cared_? Maybe I still had a chance…  
>"Niveria!" I shouted as I walked into the toilets. I so wasn't supposed to be here.<br>"Ooh is that Draco Malfoy?" Moaning Myrtle gushed as she saw me. Niveria's sobbing ceased as I groaned mentally.  
>"Not now Myrtle" I said wearily. She pouted and flew up to her toilet.<br>"Niveria it was-"  
>"Save it, Malfoy" she said as she pushed herself off the sink and faced me. Her eyes weren't warm and brown anymore, they were filled with hatred and…sadness.<br>"Niveria, you've got to listen to me-"  
>"And why should I?" she said, her voice bearing the same expressions as her eyes.<br>"Because" I said, moving closer. She took a step backward.  
>"Because what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She fumbled with her robes, searching for something. I smirked. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to her. She looked up and I tried to hide that smirk I had put on. I needed her to trust me.<br>"Too late, Malfoy. The same thing ain't going to happen twice" she took out her wand. I stopped. It was white, with golden engravings. Sure we'd practice magic with our wands but somehow none of us had remembered seeing hers. _Remembered. _Holy shit. She'd been using the memory erasing charm! A mass one at that. She smirked at me. I hated that. I liked her good old smi-  
>"Impedimenta!" I ducked.<br>"What are you doing Maya?"  
>She stopped. Her eyes were wide open and she dropped her wand. I crossed the distance between us in seconds, until our bodies were inches apart. She looked straight where I'd been standing seconds ago. Her eyes were glazed over. I probably shouldn't have said that.<br>"Niveria?"

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"What are you doing, Maya?" he asked in confusion. I stopped. I felt my wand slipping away from my hands. I heard it hit the floor. I didn't pick it up. I couldn't believe it. How could he have known. My mother named me that. No one knew. No one except me and my family.  
>"Niveria?"<br>I looked up and saw Draco standing a few inches away from me. My wand was in his hand. How could he have known? Only one way: my journal.  
>"Did you read it?" I asked quietly.<br>"I really didn-"  
>"DID YOU READ IT?" I shouted. My voice echoed off the tiled walls. Moaning Myrtle let out a small wail and dived down her toilet. Silence. No one should've known. I hated having to do what I was going to do. Maybe I could let him…no, I couldn't have it any other way. More than anything I need to protect my identity. My vision clouded over with tears, threatening to escape, but I held them back forcefully.<br>"I'm sorry Draco, but I have to do this" He looked confused, I could understand why. Then his eyes widened in realization and he stepped back.  
>"Niveria, please, you can trust-"<br>"STUPEFY!" I shouted. He fell down, his arms bound to his sides by the body-binding curse. It hurt me to see him like this but it had to be done. He teetered on his shoes and then came crashing down. I caught him before he fell. The tears fell freely as I cried into his chest. He wouldn't remember this…

**Draco's P.O.V**

I came crashing to the ground when he caught me. Her brown eyes leaked tears as she cried into my chest. Why wouldn't she trust me? Okay, yes, I'm a little snoop. I did read her diary. She signed the last bit as 'Maya' so I called her that. Probably the worst thing to do. Her sobbing stopped and she started pounding my chest.  
>"Draco. Lucius. Malfoy." She pronounced my name between sobs and pounds.<br>"You weren't supposed to say that" Yes, yes I know "_You weren't supposed to know_"  
>Know what? Her <em>name<em>? She cried again and I so wanted to comfort her. Stupid body-binding curse. "_You weren't supposed to know_" she whispered. Then she did the unbelievable.

She kissed me.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I kissed him.

I don't know what drove me to do something like that but I guessed that my sanity was at stake so I broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this" I said as I got up. I didn't want to but it was a must

"Obliviate" I said emotionlessly. Mistake. I didn't see a wisp of thought disappearing from Draco's head. Memory patch-up. I sighed as I wiped away my tears.

"Rennervus"

Draco sat up looking highly puzzled. He smirked at me and I realized that I still had tear stains on my cheeks. I quickly began rubbing them off when I was pulled into a hug. I buried my head in Draco's shoulder and he ran his hand through my hair and hugged me tighter.

"Uggh! Draco! You're getting your robes dirty!" came a disgusted voice. I pulled away, mentally blushing and saw Daphne wrinkling her freckled nose. Draco seemed to realize where he was and scratched the back of his neck while turning his face away from Daphne. I smiled as he blushed and hurried out of the toilets. I'd have to talk to him.

3


	11. Morning Musings

TAMING THE INDIAN SOUL

**Morning Musings**

**2 days later…**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

_Dear Journal,  
>It's another Wednesday morning and I can't help but think about next month. Its nearing the end of September now and since school started in August, Autumn term, the talks been about the Triwizard Tournament. It had been dying down but now the latest news concerning it has spread like wildfire…the schools to play have been chosen! Durmstrang is confirmed to be there but the last school is to be chosen between Beuxbatons and…Nalanda! I hope Nalanda arrives…the other school might come to watch but still…NALANDA SHOULD WIN! I'm betting I can get Demi hooked up with Vinay. <em>

I paused for a moment thinking about my oh-so-handsome, prince charming of a friend and then continued.

_Demi and Vinay would be cute together…but then they should meet first so that's another reason why NALANDA SHOULD COME! Plus I want to see Kapila. Kapila and Vinay would've been a couple but that would be INCEST! How ugh! Anyhow, things have been rather…STRAINED_ _lately. Snape's mouth twitches unpleasantly in the corner and he puts me down constantly! Tomorrow's going to be as pleasant as a drainage pipe. DOUBLE potions tomorrow…with the Gryffindors. Ron is becoming unbearable but not as unbearable as Draco who, in my opinion, is still an insufferable git! Updates later…and may the best school win ;)_

_ ~ Maya_

I shut my journal tightly and whispered '_Ariadne_' into the gap. I wasn't going to let Draco get at my book. I don't know how much he knew but I patched his memory so he doesn't know. It's a pretty powerful memory spell because I risked asking him about 'Maya'. He just looked at me cluelessly and I walked off. After Monday I've been ignoring him because I know that he just _might _remember. _Who're you kidding, Niveria? You love him and you can't deny it _said the little nagging voice. _Shutup you're not helping. _I said to it and (thankfully) it shut up. But I can't help thinking that what the stupid annoying voice said is true. Oh well. I went down and began eating my breakfast when a brown kite dropped a letter in front of me. I recognized from the seal that it was from Nalanda. Another bird flew in, a small brown owl with a speckled white underside, and it carried a small parcel with it. I recognized it as the one belonging to Vinay and Kapila and I squealed in delight. Demi smiled broadly at me and I grinned back.

"What, Kadam? Never received letters before?" said a sneering voice which could only belong to that bad-excuse-for-a-human-being. Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. I didn't say anything and carefully began unwrapping the parcel which happened to have a very cute wrapping. Violet reached over and yanked it from my hands.

"Hey! Why don't you get your _dirty _fingers off my parcel before I tear your head off?" I said dangerously. Violet hesitated for a moment and then replaced the uncertain expression on her face with a smirk. Insecure and immature. Draco took it from her and held it above my head.

"Want it?" he asked as I tried reaching for it. Ugh! Why the hell did he have to be taller than me? I folded my hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Give. It. Back. Before. I. Happen. To. Accidently. Kill. You" I said between clenched teeth. He held up his hands in mock surrender and said in a voice that would've convinced me of real innocence had I not known him, "Will Niveria really kill Draco" and then the next few words he whispered in my ear made my heart stop "_Especially when he knows about some certain markings that cover her arms_" I looked up disbelievingly. "I. Will. Hex. You. Into. Next. Year. Malfoy" gosh, why is this becoming harder? He looked at my parcel and then at me. I noticed that the whole Slytherin table had gone quiet. "_Stop making a scene, idiot. You're making BOTH of us look bad!"_I whispered urgently so that he alone could hear.He must have seen some sense in what I said because he dropped the parcel into my hand and said in my ear "_I'm not done with you yet, Niveria. You. Just. Wait" _ with that he walked off to class and I stuck my tongue out at his back. Some of the Slytherins chuckled and giggled and I grinned. I sat back down and began opening my parcel again. Out fell a box and a card. I shook the box and opened it. Inside was a bracelet filled with little charms. Each one of them explained well…me! It was vibrantly colored with so many animals charms on it. I couldn't count them all! I realized this one represented my shapeshifting ability and I grinned as I showed Demi who immediately understood and nodded. I picked up the card and a photo fell out of my two friends. They were shoving each other in the photo but put on big smiles as soon as they saw me. I laughed and showed Demi. Vinay in the photo waved to her and she blushed noticeably. Golly! She barely knows him and she blushes at first sight! I grinned and opened the card and found a jumble of words, two handwritings crammed onto the rather small sheet of paper. It read (in Vinay's handwriting first):

_Hey Niv!  
>I miss you so much…the bracelet was all my idea! I hope you liked it. School's so uneventful but the TWT is keeping all of us awake. Mayura says 'Hey Ray' as usual. The girl from Hogwarts is so irritating! Lavender Brown? Oh well. Kapila's being a bitch so let me give her the quill before she bites my head off.<em>

I laughed and showed Demi who grinned. She said Lavender HAD been irritating! Wonder how she got a transfer. The Kapila's handwriting came into view and I read it with much laughter.

_Hi-ya Niv (_it read_)!  
>I miss you way more than Vinay does for sure, the conceited little brat. The bracelet might have been his idea but ALL the charms are mine. Lavender Brown IS irritating and I wish you had never left! One minute I'll tell Vinay to buzz off 'cause as usual he's peeping over my shoulder and tickling my ear with his breath. <em>

There was a splatter of ink and the two in the photo began shoving and scowling at each other again. I giggled. What a pair!

_So anyhow, (_it continued_) Nalanda is most likely to be chosen…it's better than Beuxbatons any day! Still, the other school might come to watch! By the way, the bracelet with the animals is charmed so that it will not fall off when you change. Kay, take care Niv…and you've got a surprise for sure next month!_

I wondered what the last line meant but I shrugged it off and took the letter send by Nalanda off the table. I was about to break the seal when bell rang. Oh no! First period! I put the bracelet on and threw the letter, the card and the box into my satchel. I hurried along with Demi to the highest tower of the castle. I groaned. First period was Divination. If only that damn crystal ball would tell me whether I'd be meeting my friends or not.

3


	12. The Schools Arrive

A/N : And... finally! The arrival of the schools! The moment we've all been waiting for!  
>Sakura: Oh shutup and get on with the darn story...i like the chemistry between Vinay and-<br>Me: OH SHUTUP UR RUINING THE DARN SURPRISE! I hate you  
>Sakura: Me too, Jen, me too.<br>Me: *growls* *then puts on a big fake smile* _AAAAnywho_, hope you like this chapter...not much Draveria but its coming along...  
>Kapila: D-Dravaria? WHAT?<br>Me: Oh _hush _you!  
>Sakura: You didn't even introduce me *puts on pouty face*<br>Me: Oh alright! Sakura's my best friend (who i hate)  
>Sakura : The feeling's mutual.<br>Me: ON WITH THE DARN STORY!  
>Sakura : You delayed it<br>Me: OH _SHUSH_!

**The Schools Arrive**

As the days wore on the whole school waited with much anticipation; which school would it be? Beuxbatons or Nalanda? They were arriving on the first of October, staying in Hogwarts for a month and leaving at the end of the school year. _It's all such a wonderful affair…_Niveria thought as she and Demi walked arm in arm to the great hall.

There was a feast laid out and Dumbledore had promised the whole of Hogwarts that he would reveal the third school to be joining for the cup not a few days back. Niveria and Demi sat wedged between two hefty Slytherin boys who eyed them like cupcakes. Niveria rolled her eyes . Dumbledore walked onto the dais with his wand at his throat. He whispered something and then said in a booming voice, silencing all the chattering students.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL OF HOGWARTS. WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING, WITH MUCH ANTICIPATION, FOR THE NEWS OF THE THIRD AND THE LAST SCHOOL THAT WOULD JOIN US IN THE QUEST FOR THE TRIWIZARD CUP! THE DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE HAS ALREADY BEEN CHOSEN AND THE LAST SCHOOL WAS TO BE CHOSEN BETWEEN THE NALANDA SCHOOL OF MAGIC AND THE BEUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC" he paused and took a breath and continued again. Cornelius fudge and Barty Crouch were discussing some matter fervently.

"SINCE THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS TO BE HELD IN HOGWARTS, WE ALONG WITH OUR FAMED MINISTER OF MAGIC, CORNELIUS FUDGE" Dumbledore paused and looked at Fudge who nodded to him and smiled at the rest of the school.

"WERE TO DECIDE WHICH SCHOOL WAS TO PARTICIPATE. THERE WAS TO BE NO PARTIALITY IN THE MATTER. THEREFORE, IT WAS DECIDED THAT A FEW RULES WOULD BE MODIFIED." He paused again and looked at the expectant faces looking up at him

"_FOUR _SCHOOLS SHALL PUT THE NAMES OF THE STUDENTS WHO WISH TO PARTICIPATE _BUT_" he looked around above his half-moon glasses

"ONLY THREE CHAMPIONS WILL BE CHOSEN." He glanced at the door and nodded to the rest of the students who's heads steadily turned towards the great wooden door as well

"MAY THE SCHOOLS ENTER!" he said with the flick of a wand and the barring on the doors lifted. There was utter silence.

Then, came music as girls and boys dressed in light blue robes and hats entered. Birds flew from their sleeves as they walked down the aisle. Finally at the end of it came two girls with blue eyes and blonde hair each accompanying a giant lady. Niveria glanced at Ron and saw that he had turned completely around in his seat and his eyes half closed. She looked at Hermione who was rolling her eyes in exasperation as she tried to turn Ron back around. Niveria grinned at her and turned back to Dumbledore who was smiling kindly at the girls and boys who looked slightly out of place and motioned for them to sit down.

Once again a sea of heads turned as the Durmstrang students filed into the great hall. _Definitely more masculine than, ugh, Beuxbatons _Niveria thought to herself as girls and boys dressed in heavy furs and blood-red robes sat at the Slytherin table. _Holy shit! That's Krum! _Niveria thought as the quidditch player walked in beside the headmaster of Durmstrang. He sat somewhere down the table and when she looked around to take a better look she saw him talking to Draco. Niveria rolled her eyes and looked at the door once more.

Silence.

Then came the roar of a powerful tiger and exotic birds flew from the door. Then filed in the students. First came students dressed in red and gold, then green and silver, then blue and white and finally yellow and brownish-bronze.

Niveria saw that Vinay and Kapila had come as well. She winked at both of them as they came to sit down next to her. Vinay sat next to Niveria while Kapila sat next to Demi.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"So, how does it look from here?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off Demi, who blushed noticeably and found a sudden interest in the soup in front of here.  
>"From here?" Vinay nodded<br>"Well from here, it looks like you're hitting on my best friend" I said waggling my eyebrows at him. He slapped his forehead as Kapila laughed. Demi excused herself and ran out of the hall. I smirked. "I meant the darn performance Niveria!"  
>"Yep I know, I always do. Just messing with ya" I said pecking him on the cheek. I'd known him and Kapila since I was eight. "And how about some love over here too?" Kapila asked. I hugged her, glad to have my friends back.<br>"So…Vinay…"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Me and Kapila looked over at each other and then chorused  
>"DO YOU LIKE HER?"<br>Vinay looked close to spitting out his food. Kapila and I just laughed.

"O'Courfhe I domt" he said with his mouth full. The feast was AMAZING! There was food from all four schools and I delightedly took _idlis,_small dome-shaped rice cakes and chutney. The _chappathis _(flat bread) was awesome with the _paneer butter masala _(tofu in brown-orange gravy). Vegetarian from Nalanda was the best thing that could happen to you.  
>"Hey, Niv" whispered Kapila<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Who's the hot guy talking to Krum?" I put my fork down and looked at her, an incredulous expression on my face.<br>" 'The Hot Guy Talking To Krum' happens to have a name. And that name _just _happens to be Draco Malfoy" I said. Her widened and she nodded.

I'd told her about him in one of my letters but not of the few incidents that had actually taken place between us. _You guys could be so much more…_said the voice in my head. I pushed, no wait scratch that, KICKED it to the back of my head, hoping it would stay there. Why didn't that stupid, _stupid_ voice _ever _SHUT UP? ? Geez, but still, Draco seemed to be a marmoreal masterpiece. Unfortunately his heart seemed made of the same stone.

I sighed and went back to eating her food, much less cheerfully than before. Still, my friends were with me now and all things that had gone wrong these two months would become right again.

3


	13. An Interesting Night

**An Interesting Night**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy ...  
>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door,<br>I'm gonna hit this city-_

I groaned and switched my alarm clock off. Funny, I used to get up before it tried waking me up. I tried moving but I felt…numb. I shrugged it off as the morning blues, though usually I didn't have any. I tried getting up but found myself firmly held back. I groaned and turned around and what I saw made my heart stop.

There, sleeping right next to me was the most _perfect_ face I'd seen in years. His blonde hair was tousled and his eyes were closed. _Draco_. I gasped and tried shaking him awake. He merely mumbled something and tightened his grip around me. I slumped back down on the bed in frustration as I tried prying his arms from around my waist. Quick check: Yes, all my clothes were on. Various thoughts ran through my head…I had no idea what the time was, but a quick glance at my alarm clock told me that it was 5:00am _and _that it was Saturday. How the hell did I get into this position? I succeeded in prying one of his arms from my waist but the other one remained firmly at my side.

"_Draco! Get __**up**__!" _I whispered frantically, trying to make him get up. He mumbled and turned around, taking me along with him. I huffed as the arm I had painstakingly unwrapped from my body went around me again. I settled down trying to make the best of this, okay _comfortable_, position. Sighing, I snuggled up next to him and soon found myself in a dream featuring one _particular_ blonde…

**Draco's P.O.V**

_I walked through a cinnamon forest, following her voice…wondering if I'd _ever _reach her...  
>Then, in the middle of the grove, I found one lone cinnamon tree surrounded by little ginger plants…it had a wreathe of the pretty little flowers around it…<br>'_Wax Flowers' _said the laughing voice…  
>The laughter intensified and I reached out and touched the bark of cinnamon tree…<br>It glowed briefly and turned into the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen…Niveria Kadam_

My eyes snapped open as I was brought back to reality from my oh-so-perfect dream. I sighed contentedly as I lingered over the dream till it faded away. I traced my eyes down to the object I was holding close to me. My eyes swept past the sleeping face of the girl of my dreams. I gasped and then everything from last night came back to me.

Wishing I didn't have to wake her up, I shook her trying to dislodge the weary sleep that lined her face. She mumbled and snuggled into my chest like a child. I had to admit that I _did _like this position and I wouldn't mind staying like this for another few minutes, maybe hours or maybe…I shook myself of my distracting thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand.

I carefully unwound her from my arms and shook her, a little harder than before. She yawned, forming a little 'O' with her lips before tightening her grip on my shirt. I sighed and shook her as hard as I dared to.

Her eyelids finally fluttered open, revealing her beautiful brown eyes underneath them. She studied my face for some time before registering what she was seeing. Her eyes widened and she let go of my shirt hurriedly.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" she asked her eyes widening in horror. She had quickly scooted as far as she could possibly do so without falling off the bed.  
>"Yeah, and good morning to you too" I said narrowing my eyes. She still had that hunted look on her face as she shook her head. I turned away from her remembering last night<p>

_-Flashback-_

I jogged down the corridor heading towards the fridge…when I unexpectedly crashed into a person coming from my destination. The floor resounded with a hollow 'thud' as the person hit the floor. A little 'ouch' brought my eyes to the person on the ground. Niveria. I reached out a hand which she took and got up grudgingly. Her eyes, devoid of emotion, except maybe that of slight pain, narrowed as she caught sight of me and she pulled her hand away from mine. She looked at me and sniggered

"Why would you want to put on a little calories, Malfoy? A late night snack would probably shoo away those girls always after you…"

I smirked as I looked her up and down. Man, she could be irritating. Glancing at the diet coke on the floor I sneered back

"Atleast, I don't have to drink Diet coke…it's not going to make you any prettier, Kadam"

I knew that this was so not true. She was the prettiest girl I'd seen in a long time. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy does not love. I added after glancing at her Snoopy PJs,

"In your PJs already, Kadam? Does the little baby's mother insist on an early bedtime? And oh! Doggy pajamas! How…_befitting_"

I had sneered the last word out when I was pushed roughly to the wall.

"_Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. My. Mother." _Niveria said in a dangerously soft voice. My eyes widened as she turned her back to me and stalked downstairs, the packet of chocolate frogs and diet coke flying to her hands. I shook my head and rubbed the spot where the wall had scraped through my skin on the back of my neck.

I went to the fridge and stood close by, pondering what to take when I was cornered by three girls, Violet, Pansy (Uggh!) and Daphne. Violet sent the other two away with a glance and they left, giggling quietly. I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked. She walked towards me and I noticed she was wearing a short, sleeveless green dress. I also noticed that she clip-clopped like a horse in her heels. She walked up to me and placed a perfectly manicured fingernail on my arm and began tracing it up to my chest. She placed her hand there. I succeeded in looking mildly interested. She leaned into me whispering

"Want more, Draco? I have all that you need"

She laughed quietly and her eyes looked at my lips. She made me more uncomfortable than you'd think. Sure, I was used to girls going gaga over me and all but I sure wasn't used to girls being so…_aggressive_.

I smirked and pushed her away reaching for a bag of chocolate frogs.

"Sorry, Vi, but you need to pick out somebody from you own league…what about Weasley?"

She looked outright shocked. And for one thing, I was too. I hadn't talked to her like that in the past four years. What was wrong with me now? I shook myself of my thoughts and walked downstairs to the common room.

The rest of the Slytherins had dispersed long ago but I spotted a small figure curled up on the couch, close to the fire. In Snoopy pajamas. I rolled my eyes and walked down, pulling a bean bag near the fire. Niveria's chocolate frogs were melting by the fire and I took them from her hands and put them on the mahogany table. I settled near her on the beanbag as best as I could and stared at the dancing flames. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and that was when Niveria screamed.

I shook myself and found Niveria on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. I just stared at her, disdainfully. She writhed and screamed again. I couldn't take it anymore. Sure, I hated her and all but that was only because I wouldn't love her. I could have but I wouldn't. I just don't know why.

I knelt down and scooped her up in my arms. "Shh, Niveria, shh." I said as soothingly as I could manage. That's when I realized that she was having a nightmare. She was trembling and sobbing. I couldn't see her like this. I cradled her in my arms when she screamed again.

"Ria! Ria! _Mujhe chodho, maa! _Ria!" she screamed in a foreign tongue that I did not understand. All I knew was that she was in pain, needing 'Ria'. I shh-ed her again and rocked her in my arms. She looked devastated. I knew she didn't know it was me who was rocking her but I figured she was having a pretty bad nightmare so I did it anyways. She clawed at my shirt and said again in her language "_Maa! Maa! Haathi…Ria…Maa! Chodho maa, mujhe chodho! Mujhe Ria dekhna hai! Ria! Ria!" _she sounded so…_broken_. I said to her as best as I could manage,

"It's alright, Niveria, I'm there, shhh" I'd never done this before, but it seemed right. Sure enough, her sobbing ceased and she cried quietly into my chest, clutching fistfuls of my shirt. I tried prying her fingers loose but she wouldn't let go. Sighing, I put my hands under her knees and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, to her room. She cried all the way whispering 'Ria' once in a while and sometimes a jumble of words in her language. I opened the door to her room and laid her softly down on her bed and began _trying _to pry her fingers loose.

She refused to let go. I doubt she would have done the same were she awake and I leaned down to wake her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. The earlier look of pure sadness had lifted from her face like a veil and her face showed with lines of a weary, if peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Her cheeks were tear-stained and her short, silky, cinnamon-scented hair was tousled over her face. I brushed it away lightly and tried, once again, to remove her hands from my shirt. Fat chance. They say that the grip of the dead and the sleeping were strong alike. I never believed it till now. The bed looked so good, big enough for two people. I sighed and climbed next to her. I'd get out in the morning, before she awoke.

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked back at Niveria who was still perched at the end of the bed. How the hell was I supposed to explain what happened?

I decided to counter her question with one of my own. Smirking, I asked,

"Ria?"


	14. Ria

A/N: Me: Aaaaand...I'm back after (thankfully) awakening to a Draco-less room (I'm afraid i'll pass out again).  
>Sakura: Idiotface! HE updated it! .<br>Me: OMG! HE TOUCHED THESE VERY KEYS? *passes out..._again_*  
>Sakura: *kicks jenna*<br>Me: *doesn't wake up*  
>Sakura: Weeeeelll...Here's a sorta filler chapter...Like who RIa is and all...<br>Me: *blinks eyes groggily* huh?...oh yeah..and here's a BIG shoutuot to my bestest best internet-friend in this whole wide world...MAYA! Yes...Niveria's um..._other _name is my besty's first...lol...  
>Sakura: Okay yeah whatever...now-<br>Me: WAIT Sakura! To all my lovely readers out there PLEASE check out her stroy coz she's got styyyle! :D /fan_fiction/novel/ashenhartkrie/ro-ravenclaw  
>Sakura: *Rolls eyes* yeah and NOW ythe stroy WILL go on *pushes jenna off the computer so that she can update the darn thing*<p>

**14. Ria**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" I stammered, scooting as far away from Draco as was possible. His eyes noticeably narrowed as he said

"Yeah, and good morning to you too"

Heck, this wasn't a _bad _morning; it was the _worst _morning in my whole life! How the hell did one of the most gorgeous guys in the whole of Hogwarts, not to mention one of the most spoilt _brats _of the century, end up sleeping next to _me _in _my _bed? I didn't remember a _thing _about last night except that…_nightmare_; that _horrible _memory repeating itself over and over again. And of course my morning dream. They said that morning dreams often came true. I hoped fate would make an exception.

I glanced at Draco and found that he had turned his head away from me, giving me an excellent view of his perfect, unscarred face and strong jaw line.

I slapped myself mentally for that comment.

He seemed immersed in his thoughts. My gaze dropped down to is shirt, which was crumpled as though someone had grabbed it and didn't let go. My instinct told me that that someone happened to be me.

I sighed as I thought about today morning. Somehow he made me feel…_safe; _like nothing would harm me when he was there with me. I looked up at him once again and found him smirking. Uh oh.

"Ria?"

It was more of a question than a statement but either way it froze me. I knew my eyes had widened to twice their size but I didn't care. How could he have known? I was immobilized. One word had done that. _Ria. _A small tear escaped my eyes and before I could wipe it or hide my face Draco was there in seconds.

"I-I'm sorry, Niveria. I didn't mean to touch a…a sensitive topic." Tears were flowing freely now and I made no effort to stop them. _Ria. My little Ria_. He shh-ed me and whispered soothing words. I cried some more and then stopped, a little abruptly, when I heard a voice, a voice full of disdain.

"Cry away Niveria…I don't give damn." Pansy's frame blocked the doorway of my room "But I _do _give a damn about Dracie, who you're currently wetting with big alligator tears" she sneered and then replaced the disgusted look on her face with a smile in honor of 'Dracie'. Moving in for the kill, she sat on my beanbag waiting for one of us to move. I began pulling away from Draco but he held me tighter than ever. I drew a little courage from that and shot back

"Get up, get out and get lost, Pug-face" I dared look at her face. It was hilarious! Her nose had flared out and her face was red. Draco chuckled and I glanced up at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Pansy was still fuming but she made no effort to move from my room. I sighed and Draco let me pull away as I said to her in a bored voice

"Move Pansy, he's not coming. He never will." I shocked myself with those words and I imagined Draco was too. Pansy began looking uncomfortable as she fidgeted on my beanbag. I sighed again as I continued

"Anyhow, isn't it rude to intrude on people's privacy? Haven't your parents taught you to, oh I don't know…_knock_? Anyways" I stretched as I got off the bed and pulled the bean bag from underneath her. I knew how mean I was being but hey, it's my room, it's my guy and it's _my darn beanbag! _"_you're unceremoniously dirtying my beanbag with your stupid Parkinson butt" _I whispered into her ear. That scared her as much as it scared me and she turned and ran out of the room.

I felt giddy and slid to the floor and onto my knees. Strong hands lifted me up and put me back on the bed. With a weak flick of my arm I closed the door again and looked up. The words I had said to myself rang in my head. _My Guy?_ What was I thinking? Draco smirked and said

"I didn't know you had it in you"  
>I looked up and smiled weakly at him as I said "Yeah, neither did I"<p>

He grinned and stoked my hand absentmindedly as he stared at me. My crumpled bed sheets suddenly held plenty of interest.

"Ria was my sister."

Draco looked surprised at me saying this and although it hurt to say more I couldn't bring myself to stop. I took a deep breath and continued,

"I and Ria were twins. Only one thing set us apart: magic. She was" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, couldn't bring myself to think of Ria like that. I swallowed thickly and resumed again "a sq-squib. My mother didn't think of her as a burden or a dishonor to the family name. Neither did my father. We didn't really care either way. Ria didn't, I didn't. I used to amuse her with my magic and she never used to say anything about not having powers herself, except maybe laugh when I did funny things with my powers" I smiled at the memory. "We were incredibly close and it was a blow when I didn't have her" I took a deep breath and stared at the crumpled sheets again as I said "She…died". Somehow, I felt that I could trust him, trust him with all my burdens. No. _No! _What was I thinking? This wasn't Kapila or Harry or even Ria for that matter. _This _was Draco Malfoy. I stopped after that detail and heaved myself off the bed.

Draco caught my hand and pulled me back down. I hesitated but he firmly held me by the waist. Burying his face in my hair he whispered in my ear

"You can trust me, Niveria."

That was _it_! I pulled away from Draco and defiantly ignored his feeble attempt to pull me back by my wrist. I stomped into the bathroom, raging supposedly. I just pushed him away. The little love plant that had taken root inside my heart ever since he touched me had stretched further, its roots encroaching into the places of my heart I had reserved specially for those I…I loved.

With the bathroom door firmly shut, I curled up on the counter and buried my head in my knees.

I'd never cried so much in one morning before.

Except when she died.

_She died._


	15. New Friends and The Goblet Of Fire

A/N: Me: Hi guys...  
>Sakura: Before she starts ranting let me tell you guys...we've created images of how the characters look!<br>Me: Sakura! It was supposed t be a-  
>Sakura: Surprise? Yeah, duh! But they need to see don't tey? Idiot.<br>Me: Right...email me guys and I'll give you the link...fan fiction won't let me put it up *eyeroll* anyways, email me, fanfiction of the air girl, replace the spaces with dots...its a gmail id...first emailer gets to choose a new character and will have three chapters dedicated to them, second emailer will have three chapters dedicated to them and the third emailer will have one chapter... Anywho...you guys askedsome questions...am I indian? yup sure am and proud to be! Is Sakura real? At present-  
>Sakura: YES I'M REAL! *glares at me*<p>

Me: Er..well...um...  
>Sakura: On with the story...no Drevaria but some new characters!<br>*gags me*

**New Faces and The Goblet Of Fire**

The time for the names of the three young wizards to be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament had surfaced. Hogwarts had never seemed so alive before, with the Halloween decorations comprising almost every square inch of the castle's interior. That, along with the excited buzz of students as they trouped into the Great Hall, chattering nineteen to the dozen. Niveria, Demi, Alisha and Leah were practically _flying _with excitement. It was a well-known fact that many Hogwarts students regarded TNSOM higher than they did Beauxbatons. Hopefully the Goblet Of Fire did too. Niveria walked backwards as she excitedly talked about TNSOM. Kapila had not been able to join them owing to the fact that the principal of TNSOM, Mrs. Sonali Mehta, had kept her students in large groups together, as to avoid getting lost.

_Crash!_

Niveria fell down on top of three other girls who obviously hadn't seen her as they chatted with their backs turned to the four girls.

"Ow Raiyne! You're gonna poke my eye out!"  
>"Oh shut <em>up<em> Dawn!"  
>"Both of you quit squabbling and look at me down here squashed under <em>both <em>of you! Now…GERROFFME!" said the last girl as she shook the three of the other girls off of her. They landed with an audible 'oomph' in a heap. The fiery red-head dusted herself off and stretched out a hand to Niveria who took it thankfully. The two other girls picked themselves off the floor and dusted their blue robes off.

"Hey Raiyne!"  
>"Hey Dawn!" chirped Alisha and Leah. The two girls they were talking to, Raiyne and Dawn, grinned at the twins and merely straightened their robes once more before extending a hand each to Niveria.<p>

"Hi! I'm Raiyne Robinson and you are NOT permitted to call me Alliterating R" said a girl with long, glossy black hair that fell to about her waist and gleaming black eyes. She grinned as Niveria introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm Dawn McClaine…but you can just call me Dawn, I guess" said a shy blonde with laughing blue eyes, nodding to Niveria and the rest of the girls. .

"And I'm Fyre" said a tall girl who might've been Ginny's older sister, with her fiery auburn hair and green eyes. "And I'm not a Weasley" she said laughingly. Niveria smiled at all of them.

Raiyne and Dawn appeared to be in Ravenclaw, with their blue robes, and Fyre seemed to be in Gryffindor , her red robes clashing admirably with her auburn hair.

"Considering we're all going to the same place..."

"Care to join us?" said the twins in unison.

Raiyne, Dawn and Fyre nodded and soon everyone had gone back to chattering once more.

The house tables had been cleared away with the prospect of providing more space for the four schools that were to occupy the Great Hall.

Kapila joined the seven girls along with another Indian girl. Niveria briefly glanced over her shoulder and witnessed a tearful reunion between a girl of honey-blonde hair hugging Parvati Patel. _Must be that Lavendar girl..._thought Niveria before smiling to both the girls approaching the group.

"Hey Kapila!" came a chorus of voices. Raiyne and Fyre smiled confusedly at Kapila, while Dawn fiddled with her robes. Kapila smiled broadly and introduced the other girl

"Hey everyone! _This_" she said gesturing to the Indian girl behind her "Is Munira Shetty". She looked pointedly at Niveria who seemed taken aback.

The expression of surprise mingled with confusion was soon replaced with a broad smile. "Man Munira! Haven't _you _grown! I haven't seen you since last summer hols!" she hugged Munira who smiled at her and the rest of the girls. "Okay now I think, guys, we should all shut up, cause apparently Dumbledore's going to start" said Fyre.

Indeed, Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for his students to settle down. He beamed at them all as (finally) there was absolute silence.

He said a few words after which the Goblet Of Fire was brought into his presence.

He muttered indistinctly to it, waving his wand and then, the blue fire of the goblet turned red.

The names were to be chosen.


	16. Another Addition & Draco's iPod Dilemma

A/N: Sorry guys...Sakura Chan is on leave, she's taking a break from fighting with me so you might not see her for sometime. Anywho...I was sorely disappointed that no one wanted to see how the characters looked like...I think it would be best if you guys PM-ed me...*sighs* oh well that's your wish (and mine but wtv). Here's the long awaited chapter sixteen and its five pages long on word which is the longest chappy I've written so far. This chapter is dedicated to Suppi/ NimbusGlow one of my bestest besties in the whole wide world. She also emailed me first -_- oh whatever! Hope you guys like it and will update as soon as possible! Any requests PM me or review, add to favourites and subscribe! Thanx and now for some mild Draveria ;)

**16. Another addition and Draco's iPod Dilemma.  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

I placed the parchment in her bag and put the quill I found back on her desk. Maybe _this _would stop her from hero-worshipping Potter. I remember how wide her eyes turned in appreciation that he was chosen for the TWT. Never mind he was underage. No he was her hero. I turned to walk out of the room when something caught my eye.

It was a small black piece of what looked like metal, but not like the tarnished metal of a cauldron, even a new cauldron wouldn't have been so..._shiny_. It had a bitten apple embossed on the silver back, not like anything I've ever seen. It also had a small black square shaped indent and I pressed it. The screen flickered to life, catching me by surprise. I read aloud the glowing words that said 'slide to unlock' with an arrow. Now how was I supposed to slide this thing? I looked around and found one of Niveria's books and grinned as I propped it up against the wall. I slid the black thing down the makeshift slide and looked at the screen again. It hadn't changed. My brows furrowed as I slid it down again. I heard Niveria giggle at the door and jumped as I turned around. Uh oh.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

Munira _had _changed, so much so that I didn't know her anymore. She flipped her hair and giggled incessantly, talked about boys, especially 'that hot guy with the blonde hair and gray eyes' and set everyone at edge. She hero-worshipped Violet and that made everyone uncomfortable till Fyre, who I quickly realized spoke her mind, couldn't stand it and told her to buzz off. Even Kapila seemed thankful that she had turned her snooty little nose up at us and had stalked off to where Violet, Pansy and Daphne were sitting. They got along _just _fine. I rolled my eyes at that thought and focused my attention back to the cup. Little bits of burnt parchment popped out of the red fire. Three bits of parchment, each naming ONE of the three champions to participate. From Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory. I smiled at him as I clapped and he winked.

We had come to be good friends since he helped me in Herbology the other day, even though he was a seventh year and I was only a fourth year munchkin.

The second piece of smouldering parchment contained the name, 'Viktor Krum', no surprise in that. As he made his way to the dais, I distinctively saw him wink at Hermione who turned a beetroot red. It looked like Ron and Harry noticed too, because Ron folded his arms across his chest while Harry grinned and elbowed Hermione. He looked so adorable, much like his father.

Yes, I've heard of his father and have seen his picture as well as Lily Potter's as well. They would've made great parents.

The third parchment was one that made all of us hold our breaths. Was it going to be a champion from Nalanda or Beauxbatons (yuck!)? Dumbledore slowly opened the parchment and read out the name.

'Varun Singh'

The whole of Nalanda as well as most of Hogwarts erupted in shouts and whistles. The Weasley twins had thrown one of their inventions 'Crackling Sugar' in the air. It was an awesome invention and I had bought a packet for myself. A drop of any liquid and it would begin crackling. The Beauxbatons looked crushed and I laughed out loud just looking at their faces. Even Dawn was giggling!

The fire turned blue again and Dumbledore turned his back to the Goblet and began talking but something was wrong.

The blue fire crackled and spit, turning red once more. Finally it coughed up a _fourth _piece of parchment with the name 'Harry Potter'. The whole hall fell silent.

'HARRY POTTER!'

Harry truly looked scared as Ron and Hermione nudged him forward he passed me and I gave him a smile of reassurance. He slightly recovered as he walked on. Fear was what I saw in his eyes. I felt someone's eyes burn a hole at the back of my head. I turned and my eyes met _his_.

His eyes showed a variety of emotions: anger, frustration and..._jealousy_. Jealousy. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back. Nobody clapped for Harry as he made his way to the dais and the reassurance I had given him seemed to fade away and he looked like he was about to faint.

Dumbledore ushered him in as he did the rest of the champions. The hall remained silent for a few minutes more before it burst into pandemonium. All the teachers had gone inside and there was a great rush for the doors. A boy and a girl, both with black hair and green eyes led me, Kapila, Fyre, Raiyne, Dawn and Demi away.

The boy was tall and had glasses while the girl's long hair was tied in a ponytail, her purple pygmy puff on her shoulder. They smiled simultaneously at Fyre who rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of us.

"These" she said gesturing to the pair "Are my oh-so-perfect twin siblings, Felix and Felicity" she finished, rolling her eyes. "They happen to be prefects of Ravenclaw" she said gesturing to Felix "and Slytherin" she said pointing to Felicity with some obvious pride. Felicity smiled and let the pygmy puff off her shoulder and onto my palms. It squealed and began jumping around. Felicity laughed.

"This is Faith, she's my always-hyper pygmy puff"

Fyre rolled her eyes and dragged me and the others off. We waved bye and got going. We were going to the lake because Raiyne had decided that we should celebrate meeting each other. I smiled at the thought but then remembered.

"Guys! I forgot my iPod"  
>"You're..."<br>"What?" said Alisha and Leah adorably tilting their heads to the same side.  
>"My music player."<br>"Why do you want that..." Alisha said  
>"When you have a WAND?" said Leah waving her wand as music flowed out.<br>"Seriously? Celestina?" said a voice.  
>We turned and found a pretty tall girl in Durmstrang furs looking at us. Leah looked abashed and put off her music while Alisha glared at her. She was pretty, though tough looking, with shining black, curly, CRAZY hair, that had a blue streak in it and dark skin. She noticed that the music was well...gone and turned to Leah who was hiding behind Alisha.<p>

"Oh don't put it off...it was alright but I'm just saying Megan Nicole and-" she was cut off because of a hurtling mass called Demi, who launched herself at the new girl.

"Ohmigosh! You like Megan Nicole too?"  
>"Yeah of COURSE! By the way, my name is Sarina Bhatia and I go to Durmstrang. Oh yeah and by the way, I TOTALLY HEART MUSIC" she cried jumping around hugging Demi.<p>

I laughed and hugged them both after , of course, introducing myself and my other friends. Fyre didn't mind one bit and joined in with Raiyne. Dawn and Kapila had got along and seemed a little left out when they saw a mass of bodies (_living _bodies, mind you) supposed to be their friends but shrugged and tackled us all to the ground.

We laughed and picked ourselves up before I ran off in the direction of my room, saying I'd join them with my iPod in tow. It rocked to have so many good friends.

I skipped almost all the way stopping only to give the password ('Salazar Slytherin'). The common room was packed with people who had left way before I had. I hummed a little to my room and the silence that greeted me was pounding my ears. _Oh no. _I quit humming and looked at everyone with a blank expression on my face. They, thankfully, went back to talking. I seriously should be more careful next time.

Turning right to the girls' 'dorms', I was surprised to see my door open. I peeped inside, careful not to make any noise so that I wouldn't startle anyone who was inside. I drew my wand slightly but was surprised by the person I saw before me.

Draco.

I felt rage bubbling inside me as I got ready to stalk into the room. But his movement made me stay put. He seemed to be writing a note of some kind as he dried my diary quill and put it back on the table. My diary quill! I put my hand to my neck and felt my locket-diary there. But the mood stone or my mood-quill I suppose was missing. I must've forgotten to strap it back onto my diary! I craned my neck to see what shade the feathers had turned but he was blocking my view.

He began turning to leave but his eyes flashed over my iPod. I bit my lip, trying to hold my laughter, as his eyes widened at the sight of the screen. Now I was wondering _how _he was going to try opening it. He read "Slide to unlock". Oh boy! He looked around and his eyes fell on 'Romeo And Juliet' he grinned and set the book against the wall, making a slide. He slid my iPod down the ramp and then looked at it with much anticipation. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the unchanged screen. He slid it down the ramp again. I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer and a small giggle escaped my lips.

He looked at me, surprised and afraid. I guess he would've had to be afraid if he didn't look so adorable trying to work muggle technology.

I laughed and went up to him, gently easing the iPod out of his hands. Still grinning, I sat him down on a beanbag, showing him how to 'slide to unlock'. He looked at me as I settled myself on the floor after retrieving my skull candy earphones. He still looked puzzled and my grin grew wider at his adorableness.

"Draco, meet iPod"  
>"iPod?"<br>"A music player, bimbo!"  
>"Why would you want that when you've got a wand?"<br>"Because it's fun...and pretty cool. Here" I said offering him and earphone. "Listen to this song". He took the earphone and looked at me.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

**Draco's P.O.V**

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked dumbly. I honestly felt stupid. _Oh nice way to show how great you are Draco_. She grinned and I felt myself glowing inside. I loved her smile, her laugh and especially her voice. She never sang outright or anything but her humming was enough to drive me crazy. In a good way.

She took the thing out of my hand and reached up to my face. Brushing a little hair away, she tucked the thing into my ear. I felt myself going hot and I swear if she kept touching me, I'd be Mr. Tomato in no time.

Thankfully, she didn't and went back to her 'iPod'. She swept her long, slim fingers over the surface and suddenly there was music in my right ear. I jumped a little and she laughed. I scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. A voice sang,

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face.<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say.<br>Now I have a dream.  
>Right inside of me.<br>I'm gonna let it show.  
>It's time to let you know<br>And so that you know..._

_This is real  
>This is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
>Gonna let the light.<br>Shine on me!  
>Now I found who I am.<br>There's no way to hold it in.  
>No more hiding who I want to be...<em>

_This is me._

The song went on but I pondered on the meaning. The song's title 'This Is Me'. Was that what Niveria was trying to tell me? To look at her for who she really is? That gave me a little hope. She was swaying and when the song ended she realized (and I _embarrassingly _realized as well) that I was looking at her and she smiled, one of her true genuine smiles. I kept my face emotionless as I turned away.

"It's muggle technology"

I looked at her surprised.

"You've _got _to be kidding me"  
>"Fine. I infused a little magic into it but it's still muggle technology"<br>"_Muggles_?" I said reaching up to take out that thing in my ear.  
>"Yep, <em>Muggles<em>" she said taking it out for me because of my low success rate. Our fingers brushed and she quickly pulled it away. My cheeks grew hot as I looked away. She busied herself with the long cord and put the iPod back onto a type of stand.

"It's an iPod dock and these are earphones" she said noticing my gaze. I nodded at her and got up to leave. I scratched the back of my head as I backed away.

"Uh, bye I guess"  
>"Yeah sure, bye" she said nonchalantly, reaching into her bag. <em>The note!<em> Oh Merlin! I turned and ran out of the room, not wanting to be there when she read it, racing down to the common room. I wanted to know how she would react but I guess you could say I wasn't ready.

Five minutes.

She runs down the stairs and the last thing I see is rage in her eyes.

A/N: Mwahahahahahhaaaaa! Cliffhanger! :D I never give you gys many so MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!The rainbow munchkins are invading!


	17. Making Amends

**17. Making Amends**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I slipped the note out of the bag. It was folded in half and I opened it, knowing that _this _was the reason he was in my room in the first place. I noticed that he blushed every time I touched him. Why was that? I sort-of had the whole truth in front of me and yet it was unclear. Like all the pieces of a puzzle jumbled up.

I opened the letter and the three words written hit me with the truth, the whole truth.

Three words that had made the mood quill the writer was writing with, turn pink. Three words that made my rage bubble up again. Three words made me relive the incident that had happened many a morning ago. Three words made me rush out of the door and down the stairs

And three words made me slap him as hard as I could, that made me crumple up the piece of parchment and throw them into the common room fire, with everyone looking on as I stormed out to the lake where my friends were waiting for me, oblivious to all that had happened.

Three words that were something that had hurt me many a time, something I'd never want to go through again. Those three words being

_I._

_Love._

_You._

**Sarina's P.O.V**

_My Best Friends Brother is the one for me  
>BFB...<br>BFB!  
>My Best Friend's Brother...<br>My Best Friend's Brother!_

I laughed as I sang glancing every once in a while at Demi and Vinay, both of whom were obviously blushing, though it couldn't be seen on Vinay's dark skin. Everyone else was giggling or laughing outright. I loved these Hogwarts kids (plus Kapila and Vinay)! They were better than Durmstrang, any day. Demi and Vinay looked at each other and took off in the opposite direction of our group...

...holding hands!

"Hey guys...want to go look for Niv?" I asked. Fyre offered to go with me and Raiyne, Dawn and Kapila paired as we headed off in opposite directions to find her. The twins obviously went together. Niveria rocked...infact all of them did! Only Niveria was more so. Lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone who seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. Fyre hissed at the...er...bumper (?)...

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!"

The blonde haired gray-eyed boy barely replied. He was gorgeous. His eyes were glassed over and his cheek bore a bruise and red fingerprints. Red fingerprints with long, slender fingers which I knew only one person could have. Oh dear.

"Come _on_ Rina!"  
>"I'll catch up with you Fyre just go on..." I replied looking over my shoulder at the boy "And if you seen Niv bring her...bring her to the lake."<p>

Fyre nodded and I rushed off to confront the boy. I had a feeling Niv had something to do with this. The fingerprints said it all.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I sighed. I couldn't believe she did that. I expected every other reaction except that, the most nicest one being a kiss. How could I have been so _stupid! _She didn't love me. Heck, she didn't even _like _me! I touched the bruise and sighed again. I blew it. I bumped into someone and steadied myself, glancing down at a brown face. For a moment my heart, or what was left of it, leaped and then it went down into its hole of despair. I felt the hot tears and struggled to keep them black.

She looked a lot like the Niveria I knew, brown in the face and brown in the eyes. But _hers_ were warm.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" hissed a red-head, Fyre, I think. She was in my year but a Gryffindor. I pushed past both the girls, oblivious to my surroundings.

"Hey! _Hey!" _I turned around and sae the girl I bumped into running down the corridor. Oh great.  
>"What's your name?" she gasped, catching her breath and walking beside me. I ignored her walked faster. She blocked my path and folded her arms. Man, can girls be bugging.<p>

"Draco Malfoy. Now can you move? I'm in a hurry to be somewhere."  
>"What did you say or do to Niveria that made her slap you?"<p>

That question took me back by surprise.

"I..what?"  
>"What did you do that made her mad?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me"<br>"Nothing"  
>"Quit lying"<br>"I'm not!"  
>"You are...there and imprint of the eagle on you face and plus only she has those long fingers as far as I know...she Indian ya know?" she reached up and touched my cheek. An eagle? Right. Her bracelet. I sighed<p>

"I didn't do anything. I said something I shouldn't have and now I'm paying for it"

She didn't seem satisfied and asked curiously

"What did you say?"  
>"That isn't anything for you to know!"<br>"Oh yes it _is _'cause I'm her friend!"  
>"THEN GO ASK HER!" I screamed into her face. She looked startled and stepped back. I massaged my temples, a headache was coming on, heavy. I pushed past but she caught up with me again. Would this girl <em>ever <em>let go?

"I'm Sarina...Bhatia" she said and I glanced at her and saw her looking at me. We reached outside and I was glad to have a rather wider space to breathe in.

"You can cry...I don't think it was your fault though"  
>"What? I don't cry!"<br>"Sure you do."

She said reaching up and touching the bruise again. A small tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly brushed it off before she could see it.

"I saw that"

I had to admit, her presence was calming but it made me feel vulnerable. We were silent for a long time...

"Draco?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You told her you loved her didn't you?"  
>"Yeah" I said quietly. I didn't ask her how she knew.<br>"She was hurt before"  
>"What?"<br>"She's been hurt before"  
>"How do you know that? I haven't seen you hanging around her much."<br>"Her friend, Kapila told me. Some Indian jerk."  
>"Oh" We reached the lake and I saw that not many people were there.<br>"How did you know I told her"  
>"I observe..."<br>"What?"  
>"I observe. I'm an artist...I observe"<br>"Niv's an artist too...and a poetess..." I said remembering the pictures she'd drawn in her diary and the various songs and poems she'd written.  
>"So...?"<br>"You had Niv's fingerprints on your face, you sort-of still do, and an eagle print from one of the eagle charms on her bracelet. Its faint but still noticeable. And your eyes were sad and glassy not mad. So I guessed. What else could disappoint any guy?" she asked smiling at me. She turned around and squinted into the darkness. I could make out two figures walking towards us. I turned to Sarina but she was gone. I sat alone looking at the ripples the giant squid was making across the lake, moonlight reflecting off the surface.

"D-Draco?"

_Niveria_.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

Fyre dragged me to the lake. Thankfully she couldn't see the tears streaming down my cheeks. Two people were walking down the lake as well, infact the only people left. They turned around but their faces were masked by the descending darkness. I felt terrible. _Why did I have to slap him? In front of everybody? And throw what he had written to me in the fire? Why was I such a horrible person? He told me he loved me. So? Yes that was a mistake, but he didn't know!_ With each passing moment I hated myself more and more.

"Niveria?"

I looked up to see Rina.

"Oh hi Rina!" I said with a big fake smile. The moon was shining on my face now and I was betting that she could see my tears. _She could see my tears! _I hastily began wiping my face, to Fyre's confusion, but Rina stopped me gently.

"It's alright, Niv. You can go tell him why you did what you did."  
>"What did she do, Rina?" said a confused Fyre.<br>"She slapped him"  
>"Slapped who?"<br>"Draco"  
>"<em>Malfoy? <em>You slapped _Malfoy? _You deserve a pat on the back...what did he _do _exactly?" said a delighted Fyre. It made me cry harder and Fyre quickly jumped into the role of a caring friend.  
>"It alright, Niv. I'll beat up that prat in for you" she said balling up her fists. Rina shook her gently<p>

"No Fyre...beating him up will only hurt her more"  
>"Hurt her...WHAT?" Fyre shouted as realization hit her.<br>"You don't..._like _him, do you, Niv?" Fyre asked, admittedly a little scared. I looked at her with a weak smile.  
>"Unfortunately, I more than just like him, Fyre. I-I need some time to...to think...okay guys?" Rina and Fyre nodded. Starting a new river of tears I walked with my hands in the pocket of robes towards the rippling water. Only one person was near the lake now, the others having long retired to bed. The moon peeped behind the clouds reflecting off the person sitting near the lake. I'd recognize the white-blonde hair <em>anywhere<em>.

"D-Draco?"

He looked at me, his eyes bearing a hunted look. Oh! What have I done to him? I took slow steps towards him. What had I done to someone who loved me like this? Loved me so much that they would seem so devoid of life without me? I was selfish. I didn't want my heart broken so I broke another. I felt like a monster. I felt like Aadil, the asshole I called my crush in the 2nd and 3rd years.

I knelt down beside Draco, rubbing my tears away. I touched his bruised cheek and he winced slightly. I had hurt him physically, mentally and emotionally. I was a monster. I pulled out a bruise gel that Fred and George had given me the last time I had gotten hurt. How I had gotten hurt I remembered only too well. It was the meeting in the hall that me and Draco had. He had pushed me against a wall and I had bruised the nape of my neck. We had hated each other then and to think that now I loved him more than anything else.

"Sh-shh. Don't cry. I know it hurts and...and I'm sorry" I said wiping the tears from his cheeks. He turned his head away, ashamed, and rubbed the rest of the tears till there wasn't even a drop left. I spread the gel onto his cheek.

"This is for the bruise there" I said gently, putting away the gel and wiping my hands on the grass. He looked at the lake, refusing to meet my eyes. I took a deep breath, gathering all the courage that was threatening to desert me.

"And this is for the bruise here" I said placing my hand over his heart. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips to his.

He seemed surprised at first but then began kissing me back. They say when you've found the one you truly love, you feel sparks.

I felt fireworks.


	18. Yes, We're Sappy

****A/N: Yes, this is an unbelievably sappy chapter but I've only written it like this because I've never gone through it before...yes the next chapter is about the same night and I'm getting a bit bored so its gonna go on...:D *sigh* love...3 Oh alright I'll cut the crap and get to the good bit :D

**18. Yes, we're sappy.  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

When we pulled away, her fingers were tangled in my hair and her eyes had conceived a certain luminance. She gently trailed a finger down my cheek, no longer bruised due to her gel. I blushed and pushed her away.

"Niveria, stop! You're turning me into a darn tomato!"  
>"A very adorable tomato" she said chuckling to herself. I swear, <em>I <em>was the girl here not her. I smiled at her and her eyes suddenly turned mischievous.

"I consider those as achievements" she said resting her head on my shoulder. I looked at her, puzzled  
>"Consider <em>what <em>as achievements?"  
>"A, I made you blush and B, I made you smile. My two greatest achievements" she said counting on her slender fingers. I was drunk with love for her...every small touch and every small kiss drove my heart crazy. I smirked at her and turned my face towards the water.<p>

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, her head never leaving my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled into my chest.  
>"I'm thinking about how crazy you drive my heart"<br>"I don't play around with it, I promise"  
>"I know, your innocent actions-"<br>"_Innocent _actions?"  
>"Yeah, those you mean to do but not to set my heart fluttering"<br>"I set your heart fluttering, Draco? Do I really?"  
>I looked at her and said with the sincerity I felt<br>"You do, Maya, you do"  
>She remained silent and I asked her carefully<br>"Um...is it alright...to call you-"  
>"Yes Draco, its fine"<br>She said lifting her head and looked at me, her deep brown eyes looking into my soul.  
>"It's funny because I used to feel that way about you" she said. My breath hitched.<br>"I...I make your heart-"  
>"Do cartwheels? More than you'd think possible. Draco, let's be honest here...I'm not exotic, I'm not even <em>pretty...<em>but you? _You _are a totally different story" she said reaching up and kissing me on the cheek. "You have the oh-so-perfect face and your eyes...your deep gray eyes are enough to drive _any _girl crazy, the hair and the kisses just add to it. You're perfect, I'm not. Why...why do you love me?" she asked abruptly looking up from my shoulder.

"Because you're not pretty or exotic, you're _beautiful_. Your smart and funny and your kind. You saw what I kept inside me all these years. You've seen past all my bad and you take all the good. Why do I love you? I love you Niveria, because even though you're not perfect to others, you're perfect to _me" _

I said that with heartfelt sincerity. I loved her for so many reasons and if I had to tell her them all, it'd be a book. I faced the water again, marvelling at the serenity of the situation. I had the girl I loved in my arms and no one was going to disturb us.

"I'm the luckiest person on earth" I told her  
>"I have you"<br>She looked at me like something clicked.  
>"You...you called me Maya!"<br>"I...Niv I'm sorry I didn-"  
>"No, don't be sorry. Tell me do you...do you remember?"<br>"Remember what?"

What did she mean...remember...Oh Sweet Merlin!

"You loved me back then didn't you" I asked, tilting her chin up so she would meet my eyes.  
>"Back then wasn't a long time ago, Draco" she said.<br>"So, am I forgiven?"  
>"If you're talking about the bathroom incident, Maya, yes, you're forgiven. But you should've trusted me"<br>"I'm willing to do that now."  
>"You kissed me then" I said, remembering the sweet, tentative kiss she'd given me. Too bad I couldn't kiss back.<br>"I did because I didn't think you'd remember"  
>I grinned at her and wrapped my arms around her tighter and she snuggled in closer. I kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled at me, so genuinely that a I had a feeling that I was going to faint.<p>

"Niveria?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why do you call yourself Maya?"  
>She looked at me and for a moment I wondered if I had asked the wrong question but she turned back to the rippling water and said,<br>"My mother called me Maya because _Maya, _in our language, means illusion. She gave me that name because I could shape shift. Maya's also the name of Siddhartha's, or Gautama Buddha's wife. My mum...my mum's...dead...and that name is one of the few things I have left of her. It's special to me and only the people I care about the most in these world can use it on me."  
>I looked at her thoughtfully and turned around so that I was now facing her. Silent tears were dripping down her cheeks as I cupped her face with my hands. She turned away and wiped her face.<p>

"Sh-shh Niv. It's alright"  
>I didn't expect her to throw herself at me like she did, sobbing uncontrollably. She flung her arms around my neck, tears, no more silent, running in rivulets from her eyes. I awkwardly petted her on the head before snapping at myself mentally and hugged her with more emotion than I thought was possible for me.<p>

"Niveria...I-"  
>"No Draco, I'm being overemotional...I've just cried a lot today an-"<br>"You found me."  
>"And, yes, I found you"<p>

I hugged her again kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and I swear, if anything happened to her I would never forgive the person who hurt her.

"What're you thinking about?"  
>"I...um...nothing really...uh..."<p>

She grinned and pushed me down on the grass before easing her slender body on top of me and resting her chin on my chest. My breathing hitched. Her eyes wandered all over my face as I smirked and flipped over. Now she was underneath me. Her eyes widened as I kissed her full on the lips. I could feel her smiling underneath the kiss, as the flavour of cinnamon overwhelmed me. I loved her... _all _of her. My heart was beating so fast I felt it was going to explode. Her hands moved to my neck and hair and I felt the brand of skin on my neck where she was touching me, go red. I knew I could kiss her senseless, I had tonnes of practice.

If only I didn't need to breathe.

A/N: Next chappy's the same thing only in Niveria's P.O.V...I swear guys I won't go on and on about this night but it's supposed to be super special...it'll be slow from now on and there'll be a bit of..._drama _ I guess :DD keep calm my cannibalistic rainbow munchkins...Drevaria's on the roll ^_^


	19. Maya, duh

A/N: And this will be the last chapter for this one night...^_^ coz I'm gettin bored...Sakura's gonna be back in action, fighting with me fro eternal glory, from the next chappy...this is basically the last chappy in Maya's P.O.V and a little bit more...on with the chapter!Oh and this is dedicated to Supoi, my bestest best friend and I'm on google + my cannibalistic rainbow munchkins! Just look for Jenna TAG :D

**19.**_** Maya,**_**duh****  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

"Because you're not pretty or exotic, you're _beautiful_. Your smart and funny and your kind. You saw what I kept inside me all these years. You've seen past all my bad and you take all the good. Why do I love you? I love you Niveria, because even though you're not perfect to others, you're perfect to _me" _

I gawked at him. To him I was beautiful, funny and kind? I was _perfect_? I hugged him back. Being in his arms gave me a sense of security.

"I'm the luckiest person on earth" He told me "I have you"  
>I looked at him and then something clicked. My memory patch-up!<br>"You...you called me Maya!"  
>"I...Niv I'm sorry I didn-"<br>"No, don't be sorry. Tell me do you...do you remember?"  
>"Remember what?"<p>

He looked genuinely confused and then he looked like he'd got it. About Maya, about _me_.

"You loved me back then didn't you" he asked, tilting my chin up so that I would meet his endless gray eyes. If I could kiss endlessly, my lips would have had a permanent sticking charm. Yeah, Random, but that was how I was feeling.  
>"Back then wasn't a long time ago, Draco"<br>"So, am I forgiven?" I asked biting my lip.  
>"If you're talking about the bathroom incident, Maya, yes, you're forgiven. But you should've trusted me"<br>"I'm willing to do that now."  
>"You kissed me then" he said, looking a little thoughtful. He looked so wonderful<br>"I did because I didn't think you'd remember" _Oh way to go Niv_. _You just told a guy that you kissed him thinking he wouldn't remember...sweet move on your part, that_. I rolled my eyes at...er...myself.  
>He grinned and I swear, he looked angelic. I was going to go crazy soon. He pulled me closer and I snuggled in. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Heck, this was my first time! I must be seeming so stupid. How was <em>I, <em>of all people, perfect?

"Niveria?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why do you call yourself Maya?"  
>I looked at him for a moment. I didn't want many people to know, heck, I didn't want <em>any<em>body to know, but I had trusted him with my heart and so I decided to trust him with a few secrets as well.  
>"My mother called me Maya because <em>Maya, <em>in our language, means illusion. She gave me that name because I could shape shift. Maya's also the name of Siddhartha's, or Gautama Buddha's wife. My mum...my mum's...dead...and that name is one of the few things I have left of her. It's special to me and only the people I care about the most in these world can use it on me."  
>I said turning to the water, so that he wouldn't see the tears dripping down my cheeks. I missed <em>ma <em>so much...and Ria too. He turned towards me and cupped my face in his hands. I wiped the tears away but they just came faster and faster.

"Sh-shh Niv. It's alright"  
>I couldn't control it. All the anger, the frustration and the sadness that had been cooped up in the dark part of my heart came crashing out. I let down all pretence of being able to control them. I flung myself at him, desperately in need of comfort. He petted me awkwardly on the head and that itself stopped my crying. I barely knew him and now I was burdening him with his sad...er...girlfriend I guess?<p>

"Niveria...I-"  
>"No Draco, I'm being overemotional...I've just cried a lot today an-"<br>"You found me."  
>"And, yes, I found you" I said, smiling through my stupid tears. I wiped them away and hoped that they wouldn't come back too soon.<p>

He hugged me again before lapsing into one of his frequent _I'm-staring-at-nothing-particular-just-thinking_ times.

"What're you thinking about?"  
>"I...um...nothing really...uh..."<p>

Was he thinking about...me? I grinned and pushed him down on the grass, easing myself on top of him. His breathing became a little ragged and I realized _I _was doing that to him.

I rested my chin on his chest and looked at his face, that perfect face, his firm jaw line and his...lips. I blushed mentally at that though and my eyes wandered to his eyes, those deep pools of gray. I focused on the whole of his face before realizing he was smirking at me. Uh oh.

He flipped over so that now I was underneath him. His eyes searched my face as my eyes widened. I couldn't help but feel the tension radiating from our bodies. He bent down and kissed me full on the lips. The fireworks had started again, a feeling I never wanted to put an end to. My hands acted out of their own accord, my fingers tangling in his blonde hair and my other hand resting on the nape of his neck.

We broke the kiss and he rolled away from me. _Breathing_.

I smiled at him as he crossed his hands under his head and smiled back. It looked a little odd on his face but I liked it...it made me feel _loved_.

"You're amazing, Niveria Kadam"

I looked at him wondering what he meant. I scooted a little closer to him and he rolled his eyes as he pulled me next to him. I swear I had died and gone to heaven.

"Are we going to spend the whole night here?"  
>"I don't see why not..."<br>"I don't want to sound like a brat or something but I prefer a bed" I said.  
>"Then transfigure that tree into one"<br>"And a blanket?" I asked rolling my eyes. He shrugged.  
>"Transfigure your clothes into one"<br>"_Draco!"_  
>"Hey! Just Kidding! Ow!" he cried swatting my hand away from his arm. I stuck out my tongue at him and got up to leave. He grabbed my wrist but I glared at him.<br>"Fine. But I'm going with you"  
>"You're <em>not <em>sleeping with me, Draco"  
>"Fine, but you're sleeping with <em>me<em>"  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yeah, In a guy's dorm, sure"  
>"Dorm?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"I have a room, Niv"<br>"But Violet said-"  
>"You're trusting Violet?" he asked incredulously. I blushed and he smirked at me.<br>"How are we getting in?" he asked still smirking. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked again and put his hands up in mock surrender.  
>"It was your idea, Niv, not mine. I'm content with sleeping on the grass next to you"<br>"And _I'd_ be content if you'd just _shut up _and let me think." I said. He chuckled and rose to his feet.

_Light Bulb_.

"Draco?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Hold my clothes, will you?"  
>I giggled at Draco's expression. A fiery red blush was spreading along the whole of his face and probably his neck too.<br>"You're kidding me" he said incredulously.  
>"Nope, not one bit"<br>"Um...I-"  
>"<em>Re<em>-lax!" I said laughing at him. He looked so adorable.  
>"I'm going to change now alright?"<br>"Yeah...um...Niv? I'll look the other way, alright?" he said, his face growing brighter. I bit my lip when I realized what I had said. I meant _shape shift _not... anything else. It was my turn to blush now as I felt my face going hot and I knew for sure that somewhere or the other I was going red, dark skinned or not. I dipped my head and began shifting.

I felt my clothes become heavier as they dropped in folds around me. I looked up at Draco who was white with fear as he stepped away. I shook back my black and white fur and looked at him with gray eyes of my own.

"Draco!" I said. He stopped where he was and I lumbered over to him. He stood dead still and I thought he was going to faint. I rubbed my tiger head against his knee and he looked down at me.

"N-Niveria?  
>"Yep, that's me Niveria <em>Maya <em>Kadam" I said rolling my tiger eyes. Or at least I tried to.

I don't know if tiger's _can _roll their eyes in the first place.

A/N: Okay so basically Niveria's shifts into a hippogriff and scres the crap outta Draco but then calms him down and they fly to her window where he climbs in and she transforms into a fly midair, flies in and transfroms again...I'm pissed with writing in the same settting -_- Anyways, Sayonara my cannibalistic rainbow munchkins...I shall return with more Drevaria soon...^_^


	20. Dramatics At The First Task

****A/N: I miss you guys so much...Brooke and Phionna my first besties in the whole world...I think I've sprung a leak...wahhhh! This chappy is sorta dedicated to you guys but i'll get a proper one next time...i miss you! :(

**20. Dramatics At The First Task**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

_Dear Journal,_

_The weeks swept by in a blur of activity and finally the Hogwarts grounds were ready for the tournament. The time had finally arrived for the first task to begin. I kept Harry and Hermione company, considering that Ron was acting like a git and it wasn't a threesome anymore. My first Hogsmeade trip was also a great success. _

_I'd gone with Draco who had shown me almost all the places. Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks interested me the most and I, who had never drunk Butterbeer ever before in my life, had a humungous Butterbeer moustache at the end of my third cup._

_Hogsmeade looked amazing in its sheet of white, for this year Hogwarts had decided to postpone the Hogsmeade trips because of the tournament. Draco was sopping wet when we'd returned to the castle because Me and Sarina had pelted him with snowballs, a first for Niveria. But the time has dawned for the first task so I've got to go...Sayonara!_

_~ Maya_

I, Sarina, Demi, Kapila, Dawn, Raiyne, Fyre and the twins trooped into the stadium. I had left Draco with Vinay and some other weird guys I happened to know. He hadn't seemed too happy about it but he let me go anyways. Hermione and Ginny joined us and Ginny looked red in the eyes. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

The roar of a dragon filled the air. Varun Singh was up first and he did pretty good. He _looked_ pretty good too. The Dragon was unconscious as he strolled leisurely and picked the egg up in his hands and showed the rest of the school, which erupted into cheers and claps.

Viktor Krum was up next and he easily blinded (or sort-of atleast) the dragon with a conjunctivitis curse.

Cedric was a pretty good job too and I _swear _he winked at Cho who was sitting next to some idiot called Marietta.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. The whole stadium quietened down in an instant. Somebody shuffled next to me and I turned to see a space that was supposed to be Demi. I looked all around for her because, duh, she's my friend, not to mention my _best _and _first_. Finally, I spotted her.

She was making her way down and had slipped near the entrance. Draco was there too. He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and they talked rapidly before he pointed behind him and she went that way. My eyes followed Demi and I saw her take a Draco's seat which was across the stadium. Vinay appeared next to her in a few moments and I giggled. The others were too busy watching Harry to notice. I could see Demi blushing through the lens of my binoculars as Vinay snaked his arm around her shoulders, the charmer!

I took out my phone and texted Demi. We had magicked all our electronics in my room so they wouldn't go haywire inside the school walls. Considering the teachers didn't expect their students to carry phones, it _technically _wasn't a crime.

**Nivvie 3 : **Hey Demi...how's Vinay, hmm? ;)

**Demetria_has_the_hotzz 3 : **Oh Shut up!

But I could see her blushing still more through my binoculars. My eyes (and binos) swept over the rest of the audience and what I saw nearly killed me due to shock.

Looking up at me from a quite a lot of seats below me was _him_. _Adil_. I wiped my binoculars and focused them on him again. He was smirking. Uh Oh. _So_ not good. He was making his way up and I began panicking. Oh shite!

"_Hey" _whispered a voice in my ear. Agggh! I jumped in my seat as I turned to face him.

"Chill, Niveria, it's only me. What? Did you expect a dragon to steal you away...if so I will be your knight in shining armour!" Said Draco, smirking at my reaction. I thanked God for making me dark-skinned.

"Minus the shining armour and the sword"  
>"Oh...but I <em>do <em>have a wand...and an awesomebroomstick"

Fyre snorted at my side and I glanced at her. She hadn't talked to me for two days now.

Telling my friends had _not _been a good idea. The worst infact. They'd all given me reasons why I _shouldn't _be with Draco...and I knew most of them were true but I'd seen a side of him none of them had...and I'd likedit.

I didn't need my binoculars now to see Adil. This isn't going to be good. Fortunately, Harry chose this to be the right time to 'Accio Broom' and everyone 'oohed and aahed'.

'Course the flying broom chose to fly to Harry with Adil on collision course. And because it's called collision course...well...uh...you get the picture...

The other thing that also made me _less _panicky was that Draco chose to drape his arm exactly before Adil got hit. Result? Well, hopefully Adil _now _gets that I have someone else. I smiled and nuzzled into Draco, who smirked and tugged me closer, his eyes still focused on Harry, who was now swooping around the Dragon's head on his broom. Uggh. _Males_. I rolled my eyes but I guess Draco _is _better than _Adil_. Scratch that. I _know _Draco is way to the power of nine thousand five hundred and seventy three better than Adil has _ever _been. And (thankfully), this time, there was no nagging voice trying to tell me otherwise.

"Oh please, _do _begin kissing will ya? _Get a room!_"

snapped Fyre next to me, pulling me out of my temporary trance. Sarina looked at me and smiled weakly. I had gratefully accepted her friendship (and support) without question when my friends were _killing _me with their '_advice_'. I owed her. Big time. I smiled and concentrated on Harry, who was now swooping down, arm outstretched.

And he has it! The Golden Egg in his hand, Harry rises on the broomstick as the whole stadium erupts into shouts of congratulations and well...joy I guess. I get up and scream along with the rest of my friends. The only person who didn't cheer as loud as the rest of us did was Draco.

"Stop being a jerk, Draco"  
>"I'm not a jerk, Niveria!"<br>"Well, you're certainly getting across to me as one!"  
>"Well go and part with your boyfriend then, 'cause I'm <em>out of here<em>!" shouted Draco, his stormy gray eyes clouding with anger. My anger crumbled. You'd think I'd be mad that he'd called Harry, one of my first friends, my _boyfriend_. But no, not really. _No_! I did _not _like _like_ Harry Potter. He was only a friend. Oh shite. The ugly green monster called envy has reared up its head once more.

"Draco! _Draco!" _I shouted as I ran after him. He turned into the many corridors of the school and disappeared. I had a good idea where he was going : The Slytherin Tower. Yeah, we have a tower. _And _we have the dungeons. Only _that's _for the first to third years. No idea why. The tower _also _has the Slytherin prefects' rooms.

I took out one of Fred and George's copies of the Marauder's Map that Harry had. I saw Draco's dot heading pretty fast to the tower and I _also _saw a shorter route. What I didn't notice was that Adil's dot was following mine. Not until it was too late that is.

I turned into a branching corridor, barely seen, and within seconds was in front of the stairs that led to the tower. I heard Draco's footsteps coming and I waited, my arms folded across my chest.

"_Hey" _whispered _his _voice, _his _breath lightly tickling my ear. And before I knew it, my back had hit a wall and towering above me, was Adil.

3


	21. Dealing With The Past

A/N: Hey! It's me again!  
>Sakura: And me! :D Missed me guys?<br>Me: Sure they did. Anyhow guys...thanx so much for the comments...i have a rough idea that i'm dealing with a lot of indians here...some questions can't be answered i'm sorry cuz it'll ruin the story...this chappy AND the next is gonna be FULL of drama...I'm trying to work on that but i'm currently in the-  
>Sakura: She wishes everything that happened was true<br>Me: Yeah sure Sakura.  
>Sakura: I speak the truth my fellow Rainbow Mucnhkins<br>Me: :P anyhow the drama is gonna be THERE THERE THERE for around MANY of the chappys i'm trying to work out how to get Draco out of a few chapters an all cuz if there's Draco there's gonna be drama...and i need the drama to unfold acrtoos the whole story so here we go :D enjoy and review...i'm not posting till i get some serious advice like from BlueNeutrino (yes i'm a manipulative bitch)...special thanks to SnitchEye24 and Alya Malfoy for commenting FOREVER (hugs and kisses xXx), me couz Soums and my best friend Suppi for being there for me. Also to Brooke and Phionna for remembering me after eight years :* on with the story

**21. Dealing With The Past**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"_Hey" _he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I glared at him.

"_What do you want Adil?" _I hissed, my eyes narrowing into slits. Oh _how _was I going to get out of this?. He was just as I remembered him a year ago, tall dark and handsome. He could've been Prince Charming only he was anything but charming. Atleast, according to me. How I loathed him. He was smirking, the evil-

"Oh nothing much, Nivvie. Just maybe a hug here and a kiss there. You know, after all, you _do _love me, don't you? I'm just returning the feelings" He said smirking evilly.

"You know what, Adil? I don't give a damn about you! I already _have _someone else, someone who cares for me more than you ever have. Oh wait, you never cared for me '_at all'_,remember? What? _Now _I'm not 'Ms Brace-Face-Four-Eyes' to you anymore, am I? You can go rot in hell for all I care!" I responded, almost jumping at the shrillness of my own voice.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face shifted back into the evilly smirking monster from before. What. A. Jerk. And to say that the tiny voice in my head wholeheartedly agreed with me. I pushed past him and started up the stairs when he pulled me back by my wrist and spun me around to face him. His hand still firmly gripping my wrist he pulled me closer till I could feel his breath fanning over my face. He placed a finger under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"_You're beautiful you know that?"_ he whispered. That took me by surprise but didn't slow down my answer at all.  
>"I try my best for the one I love" the look in his eyes made me continue "And the one I love? Not you, <em>never <em>you." I said. He looked surprised before smirking again.

"What that blondie? You're kidding me right?"  
>"Shutup, Adil! Draco's better than you <em>ever <em>were"  
>"Draco? Seriously? I'm surprised he'd even <em>look <em>at you."  
>"And why wouldn't I?" came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. I looked over Adil's shoulder, knowing who it would be, but needing to see him nevertheless.<p>

Draco stood, seething with rage. His breath had obviously quickened and I had a feeling that I'd have to scrape Adil off from the floor if this went on. Not that I would mind.

"_Let go of her" _he hissed. The evil git, also known as Adil Mehta, only smirked and pulled me closer to him. I had had enough.

I yanked my wrist away from him and walked down the steps to where Draco was standing. His gray eyes had darkened with rage and if I was a weatherwoman, I'd predict a storm.

"Draco..."  
>"Shutup Niveria and let me deal with him" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. <em>Males<em>. Both of them had drawn their wands. Oh crud. Were they going to _duel _over me?

"Boys...I'm not a toy you fight over..." I drawled. Draco turned to me looking shocked. He quickly stuffed his wand inside his robes and Adil did the same, moving down the stairs as he did so. When they were a feet away, I swear I could feel their robes melting away as heat radiated from their bodies. Still, glaring at Draco and whipping up a smile-smirk for me Adil brushed past us both into the corridor behind. Now it was only Draco and me. I was wondering why the others hadn't come yet when Draco spun me around to face him, his eyes still dark with rage.

"_What _was that all about?"  
>"Trust me you wouldn't want to know. Oh and one more thing" I said looking over my shoulder as I walked down the corridor "Harry isn't my boyfriend. <em>You <em>were supposed to be." I was angry now. All because of one stupid accusation I had to deal with Adil.

One. Stupid. Accusation.

A/N: And yes...she's super mad :D


	22. Jumping From Square One

**22. Jumping From Square One**

**Draco's P.O.V**

It'd been two weeks since the incident with 'Adil' had occurred. It had _also _been two weeks since Niveria talked to me. I'd tried everything. Cornering her after classes, sending 'texts' to her using Rina's black metal box that was similar to Niveria's 'iPod', giving her every single damn thing that Mother had sent to me. But no, she would not even _look _at me. She was always with her friends or with Weasley, mudblood Granger and Potter. I hated how the stupid red-headed Weasley kept looking at her. Then again, I don't think she'd ever consider him over me. Conceited, yes, but true too. There was only that Adil guy to worry about. I hadn't seen him either but I was still worried. I headed to outside for the Care For Magical Creatures class, the class which had been taught by a half-giant for more than a year. I'd already suffered with that slash to my arm. 'Course the stupid bird got away. What's the use if we've got somebody like Dumbledore as a headmaster? I shook my head and kept walking.

There Niveria was, laughing with Demi and Fyre, a girl who hated me with a burning passion. Speaking of which, she nudged Niveria who immediately shutup and gave me the ice cold glare that was specially reserved for me. I tried smiling but Niveria's glare quelled all reasons to smile and I ignored her. Sighing, I walked and stood with the rest of the Slytherins who always kept well away from the Gryffindors, whom we had this class with.

Hagrid lumbered out of his 'house', stacking the last of crates on top of one another. I already knew what was inside and something told me that it was going to be worse than last time.

"This is yer Blast-ended 'krewts. They've a 'grown now and they 'ould be lethal, if ya don't watch out!" he said grinning. Lethal? I knew lethal enough. "Uh...Now I'm gonna pair y'all up. One boy to hold the leash and a girl to guide him, 'cause they got the brains. Uh...I di'nt mean it tha' way but it'll be a good arran'ment" he said, the grin faltering on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Fyre was watching me getting burned and being half-dragged on the ground, and was making no move to help me.

"Stop standing and help me will you?" I shouted at her.

She just stared at me disgustedly as I muttered about girls having brains. She shook her head and walked over to Niveria, who was partnered with a drooling Ronald Weasley. Fyre and Niveria talked a while and Niveria sighed. Shaking her head she came over to where I was standing and looked at me. Scratch that _glared _at me.

"Fyre can't stand you and so now we're partners"  
>"If this was the result I would've actually irritated her" I replied smirking at Niveria, who just rolled her eyes and took out our textbook. Reading from it she helped me with the blasted creature.<p>

"Hold the leash _away _from you, Draco! You're gonna get burned!" she said adjusting the leash in my hand. I grunted in monosyllable and tugged the leash. Maybe I tugged a little too hard. Okay I tugged _way _too hard and the _thing _shot fire out of its rear, racing forward and dragging me and Niveria behind it. It would've been alright if it didn't do much but it shot off towards the Forbidden Forest, dragging both of us behind it. I began letting the leash g-

"Don't Draco! We'll lose the damned creature forever then! It'll disappear into the woods"  
>"And if I <em>don't <em>let go, _we'll _disappear into the wood, Niveria!" I said shouting at the form that was clutching the front of my robes in fear. She just nodded before burying her head into my chest. We were already a little way into the woods now and I doubt anyone would've noticed, they having their own problems. I released my burned fingers from the smouldering leash and let the stupid creature rush into the forest. May it burn in hell, or in its own fire.

We rolled to a stop, Niveria never taking her face from my chest. When she raised her head it was obvious she was blushing, though there was no tell-tale hint of red in her cheeks. My demeanour towards her softened drastically, but I could tell it wasn't the same case with her. She was determined to keep away from me. She began wriggling out of my grasp but I held her there as I sat up.

"Let's settle this once and for all Niveria" I said trying to keep the coldness from creeping out of my voice. It was hard to keep up the act when she was huddled on my lap like this.

She squirmed in my grasp but I refused to let her go. I needed her to free me of the hell she imposed on me for two weeks.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked tiredly.  
>"What do I <em>want<em>? You're kidding me right?" I asked her incredulously.  
>"Okay I know what you want but I can't decide"<br>"And why can't you?"  
>"Because of the way you're acting!"<br>"_I didn't do anything!"  
><em>She snorted and looked up at me, her eyes flying over my face. They rested on my eyes and I froze. _What is she doing?_ I hated it that she seemed to have an effect on me. I could _see _that I had an effect on her too because she didn't conceal it as well as I did. I didn't even realize I had moved until she said, her breath ragged.

"You wouldn't have accused me if you-"

I cut her off with a kiss. She didn't kiss me back and I could see her struggling against her will. I smirked a little and pressed on. She finally gave up as her hands flew to my neck. Cinnamon and ginger...India in front of me. I felt fireworks igniting in my chest and I was sure I was going to explode. When we finally broke the kiss, our breathing was laboured.

Niveria looked down, her cheeks slightly pink. Ha ha! So I _had _made her blush.

"_I love you" _I whispered in her ear as she shuddered. I laughed and helped her get to her feet. She just glared at me and began walking out of the woods. Okay, sincerely, that puzzled me. I'd just kissed her and she hadn't said anything so that meant that I was forgiven, right? Obviously here, it was not the case.

"Niveria! _Niveria!" _ she just kept right on walking, only improving her pace. I began running and caught up with her in a matter of few seconds. I blocked her way and folded my arms across my chest. She just walked around me.

"Just _wait _will you? You're turning me _mental!_" I said, running after her.  
>"Will you <em>please <em>just get back to class and leave me alone hereafter?"  
>"No."<br>"Yes, you will"  
>"I think you mean no, I will <em>not<em>."  
>"Stop bothering me"<br>"And why shouldn't I?"  
>"Because we're <em>through<em>!"  
>"I'm not!"<br>"Well _I _am!"  
>"You just kissed me!"<br>"Because you kissed me first, it was hard to keep-"  
>"In control?"<br>"Y-yes"  
>"So you admit that I can make you go <em>out of control?<em>"  
>"I n-never s-said that!"<p>

I could practically see her reddening before my eyes. Now that she had admitted that she did, infact, go crazy around me, I think I can use that to my advantage. Yes, I know I'm manipulative...that's what makes me, _me. _I crossed the distance between us in seconds.

"_You know, you should really let me into that heart of yours without the security check_" I whispered in her ear. She took a step back, her eyes widening. Bull's eye.

"S-stop doing t-th-that"  
>"Doing what?" I asked, caressing her cheek. She pushes my hand away, exasperated.<br>_"That!" _  
>"I'm not <em>doing <em>anything!" I said, taking hold of her hands.  
>"<em>Stop it!" <em>she shouts at me pulling her hands away. Maybe I went a little overboard with the manipulating.  
>"<em>I will if you listen to me" <em>I said quietly as I blocked her path once more.  
>"Stop acting like this is a soap opera!" she shouts at my face and tries to go around me.<br>"What's a soap opera?"  
>"That's beside's the point!"<br>"What's the point, Niveria, if you're not going to listen to me?"  
>"And why should I listen to you?"<br>"Because I-"  
>"Don't say you love me alright?"<br>"Fine then I'm saying I like you a lot"  
>"Yes alright you like me a lot. <em>Now <em>can we get back to class"  
>"Not until you give in"<br>"Then we'll never get to class"  
>"So be it" I said crossing my arms in front of her. She steps around me but I block her path once again. She's not getting out of this. I don't care if we have class or not, she not getting out of this. She steps back and thinks. The her eyes light up and she looks at me with those brown eyes. Uh oh.<p>

She takes a few steps towards me and I raise my eyebrows. She smiles and I wonder what's up. She get up on her tip toes and her lips brush my cheek and before I can contemplate as to what's happening she's streaking out of the woods. I give up trying to reason with her when she's not there to reason with. Am I making sense? I shake my head and follow her. No point int thinking about it now.

Atleast I jumped from square one.

4


	23. Listening In

**23. Listening In**

**Sarina's P.O.V**

"And I'm so confused" said Niveria fidgeting with her necklace. Me, Demi and Kapila smiled sympathetically at her. She pouted and I swear she was the cutest thing on the planet right now! _No wonder, Draco liked her and not me. _Wait did I just say that?

_I've got to be happy for them, I've got to be happy for them, I've got to be happy for them_ I chanted over and over in my head. She was my friend, no matter how new. I'd just have to let him go, because they were meant for each other. I sighed at the thought and looked at our little gathering.

We had decided to have a little sleepover on Friday night, considering that all the schools had classes during the day and homework as well. Fyre, Raiyne, Dawn, Alisha and Leah couldn't come because they weren't so sure about coming to the Slytherin tower. I didn't blame them. Demi and Niv were about the only nice Slytherins, other than Draco. He didn't act half as bad as he did when around the others and I swear, that boy was bipolar.

"You _could _just _tell _him couldn't you?" Demi suggested. She'd told us all about this guy Adil, with Kapila quipping in with facts, and their confrontation after the first task and about Draco after that.

She considered what I said and looked at me with reproachful eyes

"Okay maybe telling one guy about another isn't the greatest idea in the world..."  
>"No shit Sherlock" she muttered under her breath while we all laughed. Poor Niv...<br>"Okay...so tell him how you _feel _then."I said thoughtfully as I worked on the new addition to my sketch book. A few days back me and Niv had exchanged sketchpads and I saw that she drew brilliantly. She said the same thing about my sketches, though mine were only rough pencil sketches that I drew to freeze certain moments. Hers were much more vibrant but she told that I'd become a professional if I continued. I smiled at that thought and turned to look at her face. She opened her closed eyes and, still fidgeting with her necklace, replied

"Maybe I _could _tell Draco but-"  
>"Tell me what?"<p>

Uh oh. I turned to look at Draco who was looking straight at Niveria, not even sparing me a glance. I sighed. His love for her was evident and I wished she'd notice it and act accordingly. If it were me- Oh shit! Nu uh...I'm not even _going _there. I'm no one to criticize their love life. Niveria looked dead scared. Demi let out a little giggle and Kapila joined in. I rolled my eyes and got up, dragging them both along with me.

"Let's give them some _privacy, _guys, shall we?"  
>"Shall we ever!" said Kapila giggling and rushing after Demi into her (Demi's) room. I rolled my eyes at them and winked at Niveria who was clearly saying <em>Help me Sarina! I can't do this! <em>With her eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to spoil their relationship so I got out as quickly as I could before I could change my mind.

I began walking towards Demi's room when I heard voices from a room across Demi's.

"She's a waste of time!"  
>"Why the hell is he with <em>her<em>"  
>"Shut <em>up<em> Daphne!"  
>"Why should I?"<br>"_Because, _we need to know how to break them apart."  
>"What about that boy we saw?"<br>"That Indian hottie?"  
>"His name's Adil"<p>

I caught my breath and leaned in till my ears touched the white wood of their room. This room must belong to the one who last spoke, the authority evident in her voice.

"And how would _you _know, Violet?"  
>"Ooh! Do you have the <em>hots <em>for him, Vi?"  
>"Shut up, Daphne!"<br>"She definitely does" came the voice that spoke first.  
>"Pansy...!"<br>"Yep, no doubt about it!"  
>"Die bitch!"<p>

The voices stopped talking and it was with no doubt that the other two girls, Pansy and Daphne, respected, and probably feared, Violet. Being me, I didn't step down and walk away to Demi's room. Being me, I entered the room because it gave me an adrenaline rush. Three pairs of eyes looked back at me and I felt like melting at the blonde's gaze. The brunette and the red-head looked to the blonde for orders. I figured these two must be Pansy and Daphne, while the blonde must've been that girl Violet.

"Keep it down, you idiots, your gonna wake everyone up" I said scowling at them. Before they could reply I deepened my scowl and slammed their door shut. I didn't expect them to open the door and they didn't. They began talking again.

"Who do you think _that _was?"  
>"Must be some girl from that Indian school."<br>"She looks to free-spirited to be Indian"  
>"Ha! But she <em>looks <em>Indian enough"  
>"She was wearing red PJs"<br>"So?"  
>"It had fur linings, you idiot!"<br>"Oh...so Durmstrang then?"  
>"It's supposed to be a school where they teach Dark Arts, not DADA"<p>

I clenched my fists to prevent myself from punching her door. So _what _if they taught Dark Arts? Atleast _we _know what we're going to be up against and can defend ourselves _knowing _that fact. _Chill Rina, chill, just listen to what these hags from hell have to say._

"Anyhow, _why _do we care? We have better work to do"  
>"Like finding a way to tear Niveria and Dracie apart"<br>"I'm still saying I'm having him guys"  
>"Shut up, Pansy! <em>I'm <em>the one whose gonna have him eventually"  
>"While you crush on that Adil guy in the sidelines?"<br>"I _do _not have a crush on him!"  
>"She's in defence mode, Pansy" replied Daphne giggling<br>"Yep...which means-"  
>"Shut up, you two, and let me think!"<br>"Sure...about Adil, right?" came Pansy's voice, followed by giggles, which were silenced almost immediately. After a moment of silence,  
>"Do you really want him, Pansy?"<br>"Yes, why? You're backing down are you? For Adil?"  
>"Do you want to know the plan or not?"<br>"Sure I do!"  
>"What're you doing, Rin?"<p>

I turned around in alarm and found Draco standing behind me, his eyes curiously glistening. Not thinking about it I dragged him into Demi's room, before the hags from hell found out that I was listening. Kapila and Demi looked at me wide eyed, Demi near the door.

"We were going to call you-"  
>"Mhmm...I've got something to tell you guys"<p>

Demi and Kapila looked alarmed and I hated to think what was going on in their heads. I rolled my eyes at them and they looked a little relieved.

"You don't-" began Demi but I cut her off  
>"Nope, never have, never will" I cringed inwardly at my lie but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Draco just looked puzzled and I rolled my eyes. <em>Males<em>.

"Uh..girls..I'd really like to stick around and chat but.."  
>"Get lost Draco" I said grinning at him. He looked at me gratefully and rushed out of the room.<br>"Don't you think we should go to Niveria's room now? Mine's getting awfully dirty" Demi said looking around at her spotless white-silver room. We nodded and trooped into Niveria's room.

She was on her bed, her back to us and the earphones of her iPod plugged into her ears. She didn't respond to our calls, but I suppose that was because of the music blaring in her ears. Something wasn't right. I could _feel _it. I went and gently took out the earphones from her ears and turned her around to look at me.

She was one emotional mess.

3


	24. The Ghosts Of Her Past

****A/N: I'm really glad you guys like this story :D It's really fun writing...and I'm pretty surprised to hate comments...not that I want any ^_^...this is a sorta filler and some jealousy is stirred up (understatement)...I know this sorta doesn't sound to 'Hogwarts-ish' like the fridge and the iPod and stuff...but that's cuz the whole things set FROM 2012...odd I know but its easier that way...and my friend told me this sounds to American...I'm not even PART American I assure you...I lived there sure but not a long time enough...if you think it needs to be more authentic then PM me or review...it's probably gonna be a 'happily-ever-after' cuz I'm a sucker for happy endings...sure its gonna be traumatic for the both of them but still a happy ending...read on guys...some sort-of Drevaria over here...

**24. Ghosts Of Her Past  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

I glanced over at Niveria during breakfast. Nothing. She looked like she had had the soul sucked out of her. I sighed and returned to me breakfast. Ever since Friday, she had been like this, limp and listless. _You did this, Draco, _you _did this! _There was one word for Friday night : terrible.

_-Flashback-_

_Rina closed the door and finally, I was alone with Niveria. I glanced in her direction but she had turned her face away. I sighed and walked up to the bed, pulling her into a hug, but she remained stiff and unyielding. I sighed._

"_Niveria..."  
>"What do you want, Draco?"<br>I looked at her, frustrated beyond belief.  
>"What do I want? I want to know why you're being so cold towards me all of a sudden. It's not like I did something wrong!" I shouted. She flinched. Okay, maybe I should've said that a little less louder.<br>"Well you did, alright! You wanted to be my 'boyfriend'!"  
>"Oh and that's a crime?"<br>"We're just going to get hurt eventually, don't you see?"  
>"Stop spouting nonsense!"<br>"Oh now I 'spout nonsense' do I? Well if I spout nonsense then when I said 'I love you' it was pure garbage and I didn't mean it!"_

_I did a double take and let her go. Why was she saying this?_

"_You're just saying-"  
>"No I'm not, Draco, go."<br>"No I will not until you tell me why...and don't give me that shit about getting hurt!"_

_She was quiet after that. She didn't really mean what she said did she? Did she? Suddenly, I felt as if my whole world had come crashing down around me. I felt like...crying._

"_Who's Adil?"  
>"I...I don't know!"<br>And I'm going to believe you because...?"_

_Silence._

"Adil was my...crush"

_I caught my breath. What?_

"_Do you...do you still-"  
>"I don't know, Draco! I'm so confused!" she replied, sobs racking her frame. I pulled her into a hug. She was confused... I didn't know if I stood a chance or not but comforting her now was all I could do. I struggled to hold the tears back. I have to stay strong for her.<em>

"_I won't push you then, Maya"  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"I won't push you." And after second thought, I added. "May the best man win"  
>"But I don't want to be fought over!"<br>"Then choose someone...fast"  
>"I...I can't!"<br>"Niveria..."  
>"I'm sorry, Draco! I just...can't!" I took a deep breath and met her brown eyes, red from crying<br>"Do you still like him?" I blurted out.  
>"I..I don't know..." she whispered, I could barely hear her but heard what she said nevertheless.<br>"How come...? I mean you always know, Niv"  
>"He...never used to like me before" she said whispering again.<br>"And why was that? I can't believe anyone wouldn't like you"  
>"Easy for you to say, considering you've the 'me' who looks better"<br>"I don't care how you look!"  
>"You would if I was wearing braces and glasses"<br>"Four eyes and brace face..."  
>"Exactly"<br>"I like you...probably love you even, no matter how you look"  
>"You haven't seen the worst, Draco!" she shouted<br>"I don't care!" I replied parrying her in volume.  
>"Well, you should..."<br>"And why should I? Why should I care how you look if I love you"  
>"You don't love me!"<br>"I do!"  
>"Fine! But. I. Don't!"<br>"Do you really mean that?"  
>"I...I..."<em>

_I got up and moved towards the door. I couldn't leave her crying, but my presence would probably tip the scales in his direction...and what if she wasn't happy with him eventually? I sighed and got out of the room. I was being selfish...not a first for Draco Malfoy.._

_-End of Flashback-_

The Yule ball was coming up and the only person who I'd like to take was Niveria. Pansy had been clingy from Friday night. Did she know...? I got up and sat next to Niveria.

"Um...Niv?"  
>"Y-yeah?" I was surprised at how feeble her voice sounded. Did I do this to her?<br>"Do you want to got the Yule ball with me?"  
>"I...I can't, Draco, I'm...I'm going with...someone else..." Someone else? <em>Adil<em>.  
>"Oh...okay..I..um..."<br>"You can go with Rina if you want...nobody's asked her yet..." I glanced over at Rina sitting chatting away to glory with Kapila. She was just my friend but she was definitely way better than Pansy. I got up and poked my head between the two.

"Um...Rina...can I talk to you for a second?"  
>"Sure" she grinned at Kapila and both of us walked out into the sunlight of the grounds. She sat on a step and patted a space beside her. I smirked and sat down.<p>

"Want to go to the Yule ball with me, Rin?"

She was quiet for a moment and then she asked me before flinging her arms around me and hugging me. Okay...?

"Yay! I thought _no _one would ask!" she said grinning. I laughed. She was so sweet and childish at the same time. A puzzled look came over her face.

"Um...what about Niv?" she asked  
>"She's going with someone else" I said as nonchalantly as I could.<br>"Oh...but thanks for asking me anyways!" she said grinning again. I smiled and she...blushed? I smirked and headed back to the Great hall. _I hope Adil isn't the one she's going with_. When I reached the hall I found Adil sitting next to a very uncomfortable Niveria. He was asking her something and she was adamantly shaking her head 'no'. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, whispering something in her ear. She glanced up and caught my eye and froze. Adil followed her gaze and smirked.

And what he did next made me see red.

He kissed her.

A/N: Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaa! I'm evil! Lol wanna see how you handle this :DD pweez recommend to your friends...I know I have some regular readers but some new names? pweeez? I heart all of you guys btw...Suppi (Besties!) , Soums (yo couz), SnitchEye24, Alya Malfoy, phoenixfawkesrox (i think you're new but oh well...you commented and that rox!), Crystal 1998 (thanx for being one of the first three to comment!), gigi, Maya (INTERNET BESTIES FOR LIFE!), Lypra, EkGunda (i still need a little help with your comment dude...i'm indian but I HATE hindi...lol..seriously...would like you to comment again!), TeriMa (yeah yeah i know the name's a joke but still lol...), Lypra, PhoenixLullaby 3 (thanx for being one of the first three to comment!) , Ice Queen Malfoy and BlueNuetrino ( I totally heart ur review cuz without it I would've lost all the readers I have!) :DDD thanx guys for everything and recommend please!


	25. Weirdness Overrated

A/N: Yo dudes...don't be mad at me 4 this...Niv's not goinwith Draco...that's 2 cliche yeah? Lol...NOW FOR THE GUEST NOTe lol *Suppi grabs the comp figuratively cause my comp's supposedly 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeevilll!' and a 'truly evil computer* "computer barks at her*  
>Suppi: hiii! ummm...me nd rina are completely over the moon ! obv coz there's hot draco to take me to the ball...!<br>San: yeah yeah yeah...:PPPP Niv's still in looooooooooove :P  
>suppi: :,( sob...<br>San: whaaat? RIN WAS A LATE CHARACTER BY THE TIME THEY FINISHED EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!  
>suppi: but cindrella's still going to the ball *sigh* :D<br>San: :P and he's gonna dance with her...come _on _dude...she's getting a guy or she's remaining single FOR LIFE! Your pick...:D..NO DRACO btw...His Hotnesss is already taken ;)  
>suppi: its ok :,( *sob* im sure i can find A HOTTER GUY ! YEAH ! :D<br>San: THAT AIN'T POSSIBLAY! no hotter guy than tom felton/draco malfoy ON THIS DAMN PLANET...if you'd prefer aliens that is :DDDDD  
>suppi: :PPP you know i find someone hotter AND MORE ATTAINABLE ;DD<br>sAN: Who? AV (sorry my cannabilistic rainbow munchkins...she says 'her friends might make a connection' :P LAME) HA HA HA ! IN. YOUR. DREAMS. Sure I wish you luck though...NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
>Suppi: :P<br>San: BTW Sakura's out and Suppi's in! peace (yeah i have to dream on i know)!  
>suppi: YAY \m!

**25. Weirdness Overrated  
>Rina's P.O.V<strong>

"Want to go to the Yule ball with me, Rin?"  
><em>What?<em> _He wanted...to go to the ball...with...me?_  
>I felt like I was on top of the world. I flung my arms around him and hugged him tight.<p>

"Yay! I thought _no _one would ask!" I said grinning. He laughed and looked at me. Wow...what was he thinking? I grinned back as best as I could...I mean if God was seriously smiling upon me (yeah right) and this was a chance, why not give my best shot. Then came one small irksome thought...

"Um...what about Niv?" I asked  
>"She's going with someone else" he said as if he didn't care. He asked her then...why am I always second best?<br>"Oh...but thanks for asking me anyways!" I said grinning again, happy that he had asked me and not Pansy Parkinson, the dark-haired girl who had stalking him, such that he was found in the boys' toilets very often.

We went back to the Great hall where all the schools had breakfast every morning. Draco froze. I followed his gaze and saw Adil and Niveria..._kissing. _My hands flew up to my mouth. When they broke apart, Draco was gone. Niveria looked flustered and Adil looked pleased. That son of a...

_Slap!_

The Slytherins quietened down at once. The other tables didn't seem to care. Niveria walked briskly past me behind Draco but not before saying,

"It wasn't what it looked like, Sarina, I swear. I'd never hurt Draco, _ever_."

I turned to look at Adil holding his sore cheek but looking pleased nevertheless. Anger bubbled up inside me. How _dare _he! He kisses my friend and makes it seem as if it was _her _idea. That-

"Yo K, tell your pretty friend over there to stop glaring at me." If looks could kill he'd be the result of stuffing someone into a toaster and then _keeping _them there...!

"Get. A. Darn. Life!" I say between gritted teeth, Kapila and Demi standing next to me in defence mode. Adil just looks pleased. The Slytherins are back to chattering not caring about the drama that's going on. Raiyne and Dawn look on from the Ravenclaw table with Alisha and Leah peering at us from beside them. Fyre makes her way towards us.

"Wow-ho! Now I get _four _ladies at my disposal?" says Adil whistling as Fyre walks towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a Slytherin...Blaise Zabini I think, watching the five of us.

"Cut the crap, Adil, stop bugging them or you'll be sorry" says Vinay pushing Adil back.  
>"Vinay-"<br>"Go girls..I think Niv needs some help...I'll deal with him." Wow...talk about _drama_. We nod and are about to start when Demi whispers something in Vinay's ear and kisses him on the cheek.

"Yo D, your boyfriend's not gonna die...come _on!"_

Demi blushes and hurries along with us. Raiyne, Dawn and the Van Dan Twins come with us.

"Fyre...you look that way..."  
>"Roger that"<br>"Demi, Kapila, come with me...we'll split later on"  
>"Sir...oops Ma'am, yes Ma'am"<br>"Twins go that way and Raiyne and Dawn...that way" I point in the directions their all supposed to go and we rush off.

...

"It wasn't my _fault,_ Rina"  
>"It wasn't?"<br>"No! I wouldn't _ever _hurt Draco, I told you that"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Rina..."  
>"What?"<br>"Help me!"  
>"How?"<p>

What? _Rina_? People, that's _me! _Kapila and Demi looked as puzzled as I did.

We had been walking for some time now when we came across Niveria and...well..._me, _talking! I mean how is that possible when _I'm _overhearing the conversation?

"_Do you have a twin we don't know about or something?" _whispered Demi. I shook my head 'no'. Then who the hell was this?

"I don't know, Rina...please help! I mean Adil...Adil's a git"  
>"You said that about Draco a few months ago?"<br>"Wait...how did you know that?"

Yeah...how did _she _know that? She...she...bloody hell! It can't be can it?

"I...uh...you told me remember?"  
>"I did?"<br>"Mhmm"  
>"So what do you think?"<br>"About...your situation?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Did you _like_ kissing Adil?"  
>"Sort of...not really...but..."<br>"Do you like kissing Draco?"  
>"Duh..."<br>"Who are you comfortable with?"  
>"Draco...I've known Adil longer...but he's been so mean to me...so yeah I'm comfortable with Draco"<br>"Do you still like Adil?"  
>"That's the confusing part...I <em>think<em> I do...but Draco's so..." Niveria's voice was barely a whisper...  
>"You shouldn't be with him out of pity..."<br>"I don't think I will. I love Draco..."  
>"I think the feelings are mutual"<br>"What? _You _like him too?" Oh no.  
>"No! I meant I think he loves you too"<br>"You think?"  
>"I know..."<br>"You know...your eyes remind me of Draco's"  
>"Uh what?"<br>"Yeah...you've got specks of gray in them...wait not _just _specks it sort of increasing..."

Yup, my theory is getting confirmed.

"Uh...Rina?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Your streak's becoming blonde..." Niveria sounded scared. My theory is so right.  
>"Uh...what? Shit...I need to go...<em>now<em>! Bye Niv...hope you choose the right one...Draco perhaps"  
>"Okay bye Rina"<p>

Shit she..._he _is heading this way. Got to get away...got to-

_Crash!_

"You alright Rina..._Rinas? _What the...!"

The 'Rina' on top of me turned into Draco Malfoy...a weird transition...but a transition nevertheless...

"You're kidding me right?"  
>"I can expl-"<br>"No seriously...you're joking, right? You and Rina planned this and...and..."  
>"Nope...Mr. Malfoy here didn't have the guts to ask you how you <em>really <em>felt...and so he had to come... in the form of...drum roll please...me!"

I grumbled as Draco looked sheepishly down at me. Niveria glared at him and then suddenly she began laughing. Kapila and Demi joined in and soon I was the only one _not _laughing.

"I used Polyjuice potion..." I glared at him and slumped back down...man this guy's heavy...!  
>"What's wrong, Rina?"<br>"Oh nothing except that a certain Malfoy is still on top of me while I kiss the ground...Draco, dear...GEROFFME!" I shouted as Draco bolted upright and got off of me. Kapila, Niv and Demi were on the floor laughing once again, wiping tears from their eyes.

" 'Draco, dear...' " said Niv, imitating me. I had to laugh...it was too funny. Draco blushed and scrambled to his feet and held his hand out. Niv took it and pulled him back down.

"That's what you get for being the good guy" she said. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at her.  
>"Stole my line"<br>"Did it for my own good, 'Draco, dear' " said Niv, patting the top of his head. Draco smirked and kissed her...full on the lips. My heart sank as I saw how much they loved each other...it was never going to work between me and Draco..._ever._

I sighed and kept right on grinning. No point in telling them I like him...it would never work and knowing Niv, she might probably feel guilty each time they are together...what's the point in that...and they're never gonna be happy .

Niv smiled under the kiss.

"Ewww guys...get a room!" said Kapila covering hers and Demi's eyes. I giggled. They were so cute together. I checked my iPhone...re-guarded it against the magic so it wouldn't go haywire and texted Raiyne and the twins, telling them that we found Niv. I just didn't know how to tell Fyre.

"We'll have to find Fyre and tell her" said Demi, voicing my thoughts  
>"Guys...did you organize a <em>search <em>party for me or something?"  
>"Sort of..."<br>"Guys..."  
>"Yeah yeah we went overboard...what're you gonna do about it"<br>"Fine...we'll find Fyre"  
>"No need guys...I found you anyways"<p>

I looked up and saw Fyre standing there...just _smiling. _Her face was curiously tinted red and she had lost some of her feistiness.

"Fyre...why do you have that creepy serial killer smile on your face"  
>"Uh what?"<br>"The creepy smile dude...you're doing it again..." said Niv feigning fright.  
>"Oh shut up Ms. I-can-go-dancing-in-the-clouds-'cause-I'm-in-<em>loooooove"<em> said Fyre grinning normally.  
>"You seem to be in love, Fyre, I haven't seen you acting like this since second-"<br>"Oh shut _up_, Dawn!" said Fyre slapping a hand over Dawn's mouth. Raiyne and the twins joined us a second later. I turned and found two people gone.

Those two people happening to be one Mr Draco Malfoy and my best friend Niveria Kadam.

_Love._

A/N:And if you dint geddit long chappy short : Draco gets it into his gorgeousiammo head that turning into Rina using polyjuice potion will help him weedle out what Niv's keeping in her head...poor poor rina :( I totally feel sad for her...life story yaar or sort of atleast :P  
>suppi: :,(sob, but c'est la vie !<p> 


	26. Charming Niveria Kadam

****A/N: Hey ya'll I'm posting this in the middle of the day so Suppi's not there...it's a really weird lame chapter cuz i've had this writer's block but i PROMISE te next chapter's gonna be having some bit of Niveria's past revealed in it :DDD she's really a deep character.v The Yule Ball will be a few chapters late cuz me and suppi are deciding the outfits :DDDD that's fun :D i made the first video updatre like i'll be doin for every 25chapters...tell me if you want a next book like 5th year, 6th year and 7th year as three seperate book or as this one...add that in your review. And about the vid uppy : Just type Taming The Indian Soul (A Draco Malfoy Love Story) - Video Update in GOOGLE SEARCH not on youtube oh and there's a page for TNSOM on fb...The Nalanda School Of Magic with a pic of a ruined brownish building. Love ya'll my reviewing rainbow munchkins 3

**26. Charming Niveria Kadam  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

"Now I can be mad at you, _properly_" Niveria said mock-scowling at me. I just smirked at her and took a step towards her.  
>"Why couldn't you have just asked me" she asked me.<br>"Because..."  
>"Because...?"<br>"Just because..."  
>"That's not an answer"<br>"Oh?" I asked smirking at her.

She took a few steps back and a few more till her back hit the wall. I placed both hands on either side of her on the wall like I did many a night ago on the train to Hogwarts. Only this time I didn't hate her. Quite the opposite actually.

"The answer, Draco..." she said, swallowing thickly.  
>"Can I say it was because I love you?"<br>"Good line but not the answer..."  
>"Can I kiss you and be over with it?" and before she could answer I had dipped my head and our lips met.<p>

She didn't resist. My hands rested in the familiar small of her back as the taste of cinnamon and ginger engulfed me. When we broke apart, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you" she whispered  
>"Evidently"<br>"I hated being mad at you"  
>"Then don't be" I replied burying my nose in her hair.<br>"That's easy..." she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

What would I do without her? I looked at her...her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful as her head rested on my chest.

"Niveria..."  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"Who are you going to the ball with?"

I dreaded the answer...what if it was Potter or Weasley or _Adil_? I have never been so...jealous before...the guy going with her was the luckiest one of them all...

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.  
>"Potter...isn't it?"<br>"He's just a friend..."  
>"Right...Weasley, then?"<br>"You wish...!"  
>"I...uh...Adil?" I asked my voice dropping.<p>

She probably _was _going with him...Frankly I wouldn't have minded if she was going with Potter. Maybe I would've but not as much as I do because she might be going with Adil.

"No!"  
>"No?" I ask, confused.<br>"No, No, No!"

I grinned at her...but wait who was she going with if those three are off the list?

"Who _are _you going with then?"  
>"Neville."<br>"_Longbottom_? Really?"  
>"Yeah...I'm going with <em>Neville<em>."

I rolled my eyes unbelievingly.

"_What_?"  
>"Oh nothing..."<br>"Don't you 'oh nothing' me!"  
>"Fine."<br>"Fine...Fine what?"  
>"Fine go with him...you still owe me a dance." I add triumphantly.<br>"I...I do not! I can dance with whoever I _want _to dance with."  
>"Yes and you'll want to dance with me."<br>"You _think_ I will."  
>"No...I <em>know <em>you will"  
>"Uggh! You, Mr. Malfoy, are so full of yourself!" she said stamping her feet and scowling up at me.<p>

I smirked, knowing she'd hate it. Playing with her was fun and oh so easy because she got flustered whenever I said something...

"Your just saying that because you can't resist my charms" I say trailing a finger down her cheek.

I can see her going red, though only slightly owing to her dark skin. She slapped my hand away and glares up at me. I smirk and kiss her on her nose, just to see whether she can go any redder. To my surprise the tip of her nose turns bright pink. I laugh and she turns away. Who knew? Her fingers traces nervous circles on the palm of her hand as she looks down, not meeting my eyes. I grin and pull her into a hug.

"Stop it Draco!"  
>"Why are you denying me my rights?" I ask in mock horror.<br>"Because...because you're _destroying _my will to not let you dance with me."  
>"Oh?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.<p>

Her full lips are set in a frown, when just a few minutes ago they were pressed against mine. She follows my gaze and licks her lips nervously.

"I'm not going to eat you..." I say grinning down at her "I thought you hated being mad at me?"  
>"I do..."<br>"Well not dancing with me would mean you were mad at me, wouldn't it?"  
>"I...um..."<br>"I didn't think so..."  
>"I hate you..."<br>"...because I have the charms you can't resist."  
>"I...you...uggh!"<br>"I thought so..."  
>"You big headed-"<br>"Sweetheart? Hottie? Wait I've got another word-"  
>"Shut up!"<br>"One way to do that, Niveria..."  
>"I'm not kissing you..."<br>"Why are you denying me-"  
>"Your rights? Yeah, yeah heard I heard it the first time, Malfoy"<br>"I thought we were on first name terms now!" I say in mock horror.  
>"I..we...you..."<br>"I leave you speechless...don't I?" I whisper in her ear and she looks at me her mouth open.

I decide against teasing her anymore and smile at her. She looks relieved and hugs me saying grumpily,  
>"Don't you ever do that again"<br>"It's a form of entertainment."  
>"So will my wand pointed at your chest." She says scowling into my chest.<p>

I put my arms around her and let her grumble nonsense into my chest.  
>"So...you <em>are <em>going to dance with me, right?"  
>"Mmmfggle"<br>"I didn't catch that, sorry."  
>"Mhrhgrgg"<br>"Niveria..."

She looks up at me, still scowling and sticks her tongue out at me. I raise an eyebrow at her as she goes back to her grumbling.

"I can't understand growl-ish"  
>"Bmmboo"<br>"Or that either"  
>"Mmmfggle"<br>"Is that even remotely English...?"

She looks up at me and plops a quick kiss on my cheek. I can feel my face going red. She smirks triumphantly.

"You...I..."  
>"Ha! Gotcha!"<br>"You are despicable"  
>"Thank you very much..."<p>

I scowl at her and she pouts adorably and sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh. Wait...which class are we missing?

"Which class are we missing?" she asks, voicing my thoughts. "  
>"Friday...um...Divination..."<br>"That's a relief...you sure it's Divination...wait Friday so yeah..."  
>"So we can have fun then?" I asked, grinning. She looked at me incredulously and stalks off in the opposite direction.<p>

"Niveria, wait! I didn't mean it in that way...come on..."

She ignored me and kept right on walking. I sped up my pace and soon was walking backwards in front of her.

"Come one Niveria, stop taking things so seriously"  
>"I'm not"<br>"Then care to explain why you're ignoring me after saying you hated being mad at me?"  
>"I need my bag"<br>I rolled my eyes "Right..."

I halted suddenly making her crash into my chest. To hell with my resolution to stop teasing her.

"Um...Draco..." Niveria asked wriggling in my gasp.  
>"Mhmm?"<br>"Let me go-"  
>"Not happening..." I say smirking at her "I still need the confirmation that I'm going to be dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world"<br>"Sweet though cheesy and I'm still saying-"  
>"I take that as a yes then" I said, not letting her finish. She scowls at me and I look into her laughing brown eyes and smile. Her scowl instantly vanishes. She's still the only person who's seen my smile. I hope it'd stay that way too.<p>

I kiss her cheek and she sighs as she colors slightly. She reaches up and pushes away some of my hair away from my eyes.

"They say eyes are the windows to a person's soul…" she says, still looking into my eyes.  
>"Then I'll never close my eyes around you, Maya" I say smiling at her. "Oh and about your bag…"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Here…" I say letting her go and drawing my wand.<br>"Accio Bag!" her purple backpack zooms towards my head and I catch it, saving my head in time. She grins and we walk out of the corridor, just in time for Transfiguration as the bell rings.

I glance at her during class as she seems totally focused on McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy…I would like you to pay attention in class!"

I color as the class, especially the Gryffindors, burst into laughter. I look up and meet Niveria's eyes, as she shakes her head. I smirk and nod at McGonagall as she goes back to lecturing on about how you'd probably make a snake more lethal if a cactus undergoes incomplete transfiguration. I sigh.

_This is going to be a long day_.

5


	27. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Yo my CRMs...how's it going...well over here its hot and I hate it :p also I'm moving so I might not be able to update from probably next month because we need to set up the internet and all...i'll try my best though...have you seen the video update? commented? subscribed? anything? if you haven't check it out...search in google Taming The Indian Soul (A Draco Malfoy Love Story) - Video Update...IN GOOGLE not in YOUTUBE...awright? Anywho I'm trying to make a trailer but I need suppi for that so i guess it'll be out only next year but then next year i have te boards so bleh (or atleast I THINK I do)...my birthday's also coming up :DDD yayyy! Anywho hope you like this chappy (i doubt you will)...its the longest i've written...tell your friends and anything else :D Kayy...on with Drevaria...

**27. Mixed Feelings  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

"_They say eyes are the windows to a person's soul" says a voice from the middle of a cinnamon grove. I turn and see a white tiger. It turns into a bird and lands on my shoulder. It cocks its head and flies off into the middle of the grove. I can see it turning into an elephant and a cry fills the air.  
>"Wait!" I cry running after it. The endless cinnamon trees seem to mock me. I finally reach the centre of the grove and see Niveria crouched on the ground. In her arms was another girl. As I run towards her I can see the other girl's blood spattered on Niveria. When I get a closer look at the girl, I can see that the blood is leaking from her eyes, or what was left of them. Only then do I realize that she looks like trampled version of Niveria herself. Niveria turns to me, her usually brown eyes now having red in them, like the blood of the girl in her arms.<br>"They say eyes are the windows to a person's soul…Ria's eyes are lost…her soul is doomed" she says and collapses with Ria in her arms_.

"No!" I sit up, beads of sweat forming on my brow. I look around and find myself in my own room in Hogwarts. I check the time: 3:30am. I lie back down on the bed, but it's no use. The nightmare and the dead Ria come back to haunt me. I get out of bed.

After I'm done brushing my teeth and taking a shower I go to the stock room where they keep the fridge and the food. I pick out some cold water to wash down the bitterness in my mouth. Various questions run in my mind. _Why did Ria look like Niveria? How did she die? What does it mean?_ I knew it sounded like I was going the way Professor Trelawney went but the nightmare bothered me more than Lucius did. I knew this was stupid but I crossed over to the girls' dormies and go to Niveria's room. My mind screams bad idea but I go on anyway. I open the door and see Niveria sleeping in her usual Snoopy pajamas.

Her cinnamon-scented hair is tousled over her eyes as she sleeps. I look at her and then her alarm clock, which now reads 4:00am. I whip out my wand and change it to 6:00am. I'll change it back later.

"_Niveria…Niveria!"_ I whisper as I shake her awake.  
>"Draco…" she mumbles in her sleep and turns over hugging her pillow. I smirk. So basically now she dreams about me…something I can hold against her probably.<br>"Niveria Kadam, will you wake up?"  
>"No Draco you can't have my chocolate frogs…" she murmurs and hugs her pillow harder. I roll my eyes. Really? Maybe this <em>was <em>a bad idea…maybe I should ask her later. _Pssh yeah when all her friends are there and it's hard to get her alone._ I roll my eyes again and try waking her up. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah because I had a bad dream involving her and her dead sister.

I look at her sleeping peacefully, dreaming about me most likely…I still can hold that against her. I realize that I seem stalker-like crouching over her on her bed watching her sleep. I sit next to her on the bed, leaving my shoes on the floor beside her. She's always particular about not getting shoes on the bed .

She turns around again mumbling "I love you, Draco Malfoy…" and I smirk. I flick my wand at the alarm clock and it resets itself. _4:50am._

Her lips form an 'o' as she yawns, her eyes fluttering open. She watches me like she did a month or two ago, though this time she rubs her eyes and peers at me through her fingers.

"Draco?"

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Draco?"  
>"Good morning sleepyhead…"<br>"What're you doing here?" My eyes widen and I look down to see if any item of clothing was missing from my body. Draco just rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
>"I wasn't going to try anything"<br>"You better have not"  
>" 'No Draco, you can't have my chocolate frogs…' Really? Chocolate Frogs?" he asks raising an eyebrow. His gray eyes mock me and I look down, blushing. He told me a few days ago that I actually go slightly red, only you can't see it unless you're close.<br>"Forget about that and answer my question." I ask sitting up and crossing my arms. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. I studied his features like I had been doing from day one.

His perfect face had small lines of worry, making him look older than fourteen. His damp blonde hair was tousled over his forehead, some stray locks falling over his eyes. His gray eyes, that reminded me of the crashing waves of the sea during a storm, had a faraway look to them and his mouth was set in a small frown. His lean form was visible from beneath his dark shirt-

"I had a nightmare"  
>I looked at him studying his face. He looked at me expectantly. Though I was incredulous to his response, I knew better than to chide him. I placed my hand over his and looked into his deep, worried eyes. Something was wrong…if he had to wake up at early in the morning and come to me, something was definitely wrong.<p>

"Draco…what nightmare?"  
>"It's been going on for many nights now, a….a recurring nightmare I guess"<p>

I nodded to show him I understood. Recurring nightmares: the worst of the lot. They just wouldn't leave you alone.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"  
>"I…I don't know Maya" I heard him call me by the name my mother had given me, and I knew it was serious. I scooted closer to him till I was practically on his lap and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He sighed and looked at me, his gray eyes having a worrying look to them. I gazed back and cupped his cheek in my hand.<p>

"You can tell me anything, Draco." I whispered and he looked away, ashamed.  
>"It's about you and your sister…Ria…" he said, his eyes cast down. I froze.<br>" Then what you saw is true"  
>He looked at me, confused and I explained, my heart becoming heavier by the second. I let my hand drop from his cheek.<br>" Any dream, any stray thought of Ria was, _is _always true…"  
>"But…I…"<br>"Did you see and elephant?"  
>"Yes, but it was a shapeshifting being"<br>"She was trying to save me"

**Draco's P.O.V**

I looked at her in confusion. Her eyes were glassy. Shit. I never should've told her.

"She was trying to save you?"  
>"Yes…that's how she died"<br>"I'm sorry, Maya" I said, instinctively pulling her to my chest. She clutched my shirt, as if holding on for dear life. I hugged her fiercely…this was all my fault.

"Maya I'm-"  
>"Don't beat yourself up about it…besides I need to get over it…"<p>

I placed my fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face so she was looking into my eyes. She had a shadowed look of sadness on her face and she struggled to break away from my eye lock.

"Everyone needs a good cry once in a while…and you need to get this off your heart…it's a burden that should be unloaded"  
>"But-"<br>"Whatever happened it wasn't your fault…"  
>"But…but she died <em>because <em>of me!"  
>"Do you want to talk Niveria?" I asked looking at her. Why did this have to happen?<br>"Yes"  
>"Do you want to tell me what happened?"<p>

She looked at me and whispered into my chest

"More than ever…"  
>"Okay so…?" when did I become a therapist? She straightened herself out and even though I wanted her pressing her face into my chest I let her go. She sat on her knees and began telling me exactly what happened.<p>

"When we were eight, me and Ria were playing outside the palace as usual…the temple nearby was doing a ceremony or _pooja_ and the royal elephants had been positioned on every road leading from the temple to give blessing to those who deign to approach them with an engraved coin. One of the royal elephants, _Gajanan_, and the only tusker in our land, went haywire while the _pooja _was going on. Was it the smoke or the music I don't know, but he went mad nevertheless. It wasn't uncommon for young children from the age of six to have traces of power. I was no different, although Ria was. When _Gajanan_ rushed out of the temple, he destroyed everything in his path, the carts filled with vegetables and fruits and the market itself, and trampled people though it was unintentional. As we were the royal children, he looked upon us as his young mistresses, or that's what _Mahout baba_ said. He rushed towards us and I, being the foolish one tried to pacify him. Ria, the wiser of the two, hastened to speak but she was killed by one unintentional flick of my wrist which sent _Gajanan _hurtling towards her. My magic went haywire and…um…it didn't…I…"

She floundered about trying to cover up for something she said. I had a feeling there was more to the story than she said. But what puzzled me the most were the words she used : palace, royal elephant, carts of food, royal children? What was she talking about? Was she royalty?

Niveria seemed to have noticed too and paled considerably.

"What're you not telling me Niveria?"  
>"N-nothing…nothing at a-all!" she said hurriedly. I narrowed my eyes at her and she looked down, afraid to meet my gaze. I reached towards her but she flinched at my touch. I withdrew my hand and looked at her, concerned. What was she not telling me? What was she hiding? Behind those beautiful brown eyes was her history…but what was it?<p>

I looked at her and it seemed as if she was warring with herself.

"You're royalty…?"  
>"I…um…did I say that?"<br>"You mentioned it several times…I was just wondering…"  
>"Um..no! Of course not! I don't even look remotely royal!" she squeaked out, panicking. I looked at her and I could see she was hyperventilating. I chuckled and she looked at me, her brown eyes widening in surprise, puzzlement and panic.<br>"Okay…okay…you can revert back to normalcy, please. I'm not going to ask you any more questions…sheesh, may God help you during the OWLS " I told her laughingly. She looked at me for a moment and then sighed in relief.  
>"Now can I hug you?" I asked, reminding her of when she flinched.<p>

She blushed and nodded, gazing at me through her hair. I laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. I could see her subtly going red. She kept her face planted in my chest and I decided to give in to my thoughts of teasing her.

" 'I love you Draco Malfoy…' " I cooed and she let out a squeak of protest as I lifted her onto my lap. I laughed and extracted her face from the folds of my black shirt. You could really see her face flushing in embarrassment.  
>"Stop it Draco!" she squealed hiding her face in her hands. Her memory was forgotten as I looked at her. Her brain was working fast that you could see the gears turning in her head. Then she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. I smirked, challenging her. She began wiggling her fingers like a serial killer who lost his marbles and began tickling me. Or trying to rather. Her face fell as I didn't laugh like she expected me too.<p>

"You don't get the tickles" she said slowly, scowling at me. I had to laugh at her expression  
>"Let's see if <em>you<em> do then, shall we?" I asked smirking. Her eyes widened in panic and she began shaking her head furiously.

"No, no, no…Draco. Lucius. Malfoy…don't you _dare _touch me mister" she said pointing at me. I didn't let that stop me and launched myself at her.

"No!" she squealed, trying to get out from under me. We rolled off the bed and landed with a thump on the ground. "Please Draco…don't…please!" Fat chance. I wiggled my fingers and grinned manically at her. She pushed against my chest as hard as she could but I didn't get off.

"Please Draco…don't! I _beg _you!"  
>"No amount of begging's going to help" I replied still grinning like a psycho serial killer.<br>"Let." _Whack! "_ Go." _Whack!_ "Of." _Whack! "_ Her!" screeched someone hitting me repeatedly on the head. I tried shielding myself with my hands but they kept right on hitting.  
>"No, Demi, stop! <em>Stop!<em>" Niveria shouted, desperately trying to wriggle out from under me. I groaned and rolled off. My head was throbbing with pain and Demi was still hitting me.

"Take that! And that! How _dare _you touch her! I knew you were a good for nothing-"  
>"Demi!"<br>"What Niveria? He was trying to assault you, and I just saved you!" I looked into the furious eyes of the brunette towering over me with the 'Quidditch Through The Ages' poised above my head. I groaned again and held my head.

"No! You've got it all wrong! We were playing!" Demi looked puzzled and dropped the book.  
><em>On my leg.<br>_"I have?"  
>"Yes, you have. But you did save me from a tickle fest…though not exactly in a way I'd have expected. Are you alright Draco?" she said kneeling down next to me. She took my head in her hands and held it tenderly. I glared at Demi who squeaked and made a hasty exist.<p>

Niveria smoothed the hair away from my face and closed her eyes. I could feel her hands growing hotter and then it cooled. She placed a hand on my head and it felt wonderful when the pain had gone away.

"What was _that_?" I asked her as she finished doing her what I didn't doubt was magic. But I hadn't seen her wand or hear her saying anything. It must be that magic she possessed…the one I saw on the train. I thought I imagined that…

"A little trick…" she said grinning.

My head was still in her lap and she sensed my nervousness. She traced spirals on the side of my face with her long slender fingers, smiling lazily at me. I swallowed thickly and blushed as she leaned down and brushed her lips against my cheek. She laughed lightly as I lifted my head from her lap in apprehension. I scratched the back of my head. I teased her often but when _she _was the one who was toying with my emotions the tables didn't turn…they toppled...

Determined to get the upper hand, I moved in for the kill. With the faintest trace of a smirk on my lips I brought them down an inch from hers, fanning them lightly with my breath. She took the bait and leaned in.

I didn't hesitate and tickled her as much as I could! She laughed hysterically and began batting my hands away.

"D-D-Draco…!" she whined as I didn't stop tickling her.  
>"Say 'Draco Malfoy is the my love god and I'll dance with him at the Yule Ball'"<br>"N-n-no!" she replied between gasps for breath. I shrugged and began tickling her once more.  
>"Say it…"<br>"Okay! Okay! 'Draco Malfoy is the my love god and I'll dance with him at the Yule Ball' ! There! I said it! I said it!" she shouted still shaking with uncontrollable laughter. I let her go and she scowled at me. I laughed as she grumbled about 'boys' and 'tickling' and 'love god'. It was 7:00am on Saturday. We were allowed to go around with the rest of the schools today to Hogsmeade.

"Coming to Hogsmeade with me, Niv?"  
>"I can't"<br>"Can't or won't?" I asked grinning at her.  
>"Can't" She smiled weakly<br>"I'm going with…Adil" she said whispering the last bit. I jumped up in anger.  
>"What?"<br>"I…yeah…"  
>"When did this happen?"<br>"The day he…um…"  
>"Kissed you?"<br>"D-Draco don't be mad, please! I didn't mean it to be-"  
>"Fine, Niveria, who am I to tell you who to go with and who not to?" I said, fuming at the thought that she was going with my arch enemy. I seem to have a lot of those.<p>

"It's not _like _that-"  
>"Then what's it like?" I asked angrily. She flinched at the tone of my voice, but I didn't care.<br>"I…you…it doesn't _mean_ anything!"  
>"Nothing does!"<br>"Well…well who was the person who actually loved me? Who was the person I first kissed? Who actually took me to Hogsmeade the first time? You! And who's the only living person who knows about my dead little sister? Surprise, surprise! It. Was. All. You! Doesn't that mean something? Or does that mean nothing to you?" she fumed."Next time you want to take me out somewhere, then ask first before I'm taken! I'm not your last minute option!" she shouted and crossed her hands in front of her chest, fuming.

I glared right back at her. I could see tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Last thing I wanted to deal with was a crying Niveria. Running a hand through my hair I threw her one last exasperated look before stalking out of the room. With a flick of her wrist she slammed the door close and I could hear her sobbing. I sighed and started walking towards my room when I was intercepted by Violet.

"Want to go to the Hogsmeade trip today with me, Draco?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, running a fingernail down the side of my face. It sent the chills down my back but I refrained from shuddering. Without thinking, I replied with a smirk,

"I wouldn't say no" I said and Violet walked away. I heard a gasp from the other side of the door and then there was silence.

For once, I didn't feel that great.

A/N: Next up is some Draco Malfoy...served cold :( he IS being unreasonable I know but that's just the way he is :P dont hate me DDD: ! yikes...D: oh well update next time my cannibalisytic rainbo munchkins!


	28. Hot Served Cold Or Is It

****A/N: Ha ha, long awaited chapter, isn't it? :D So...I've created some thingies for you peeps.

a.) An fb acc JUST for those who wanna access me privately... Jens Lurves Her crms the same spelling...any advice anything you want guys...i'm always there to help :)

b.) An fb page for the The Nalanda School Of Magic...same spelling :D for those who wanna study here :D

c.) Video Update...i think I already mentioned that...

And now the great question: DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL OR A PREQUEL? If its a sequel...do you want it after i write the 7th year and whatnot or do you want the 5th year, 6th year and 7th year as three separate stories? i was thinking the whole thing continuously and maybe a prequel or a sequel...watcha think? reply in your reviews and tell your friends...:D

**28. Hot Served Cold…Or Is It?  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

_What have I done? _ Was the first thought that crossed my mind when he accepted Violet's invitation. _What if she…what if they…_I shook my head. _I need to have faith in him…he's just a little mad that's all, he'll come back…he'll know it's just a trip and that I still love him…right?_ Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Just a few minutes ago everything was fine. More than fine actually. It was fun…I got to see another side of him. I had shared part of my big secret. I'm going to break down and tell him the whole thing one day if this goes on. I can trust him, right? _What if he goes off with Violet?_

I let out a cry of desperation and broke down, my face in my hands. What I needed now was _his _touch, _his _warmth…being mad at him was different from _him _being mad at _me. _Uggh! _This is what happens when you fall in love, Niveria, you get hurt…it's history repeating itself. _I chided myself for crying.

I needed to be strong…independent…if he was going to be mad at me then the feeling _will _be mutual. I'm my own person. With these words I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, had a shower and wore something warm…my fingerless gloves, beanie and lavender sweater over my t-shirt and jeans with a pair of boots was fine for this weather. It was snowing again…like it always did this time of the month. Balancing my purple Jansport in one hand and doing my eyes with the other I managed to look alright in a matter of seconds. Something easily done considering I'm an experienced multi-tasker who happens to be comes arrives at a place just on time.

I met Demi, Kapila and Sarina down at the door. They all looked in surprise as Violet came clinging to Draco downstairs. He didn't look perturbed in any way, nor did he glance my way. I felt myself tearing up, but refrained from crying.

Holding my head high, I joined Adil who looked me up and down, surprised. I smiled and could feel Draco's gaze burning a hole through my head. I took Adil's hand and we walked down the path.

I sincerely wished _he_ was with me. A long time ago, I'd have enjoyed this moment with Adil, who was looking at me tenderly as I showed him the sugar quills. When we were having Butterbeer I believe it was not accident that he placed his hand over mine. Earlier, this would've felt so right. Now? Not so much…I looked into the eyes of the boy who wronged me. They weren't as beautiful as Draco's, nor as warm, but they still held love. If it wasn't for the contempt I had for him, I'd have relented the moment I set my eyes on him. It wasn't hard not letting him comfort me…I knew it would've felt wrong.

I studied his features like I had a long time ago. He seemed older now, taller too. His silky black locks was lazily messed up, his brown eyes like chocolate that you'd want to just let yourself melt in his gaze. His bronze skin and squared chin only made him look manlier. He took my hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Niveria. I didn't mean everything I said…please forgive me…come back to Nalanda…"  
>"I'm not going to Adil…I have someone here…" I said, wishing this happened before I met Draco.<br>"…who's now sitting with that pretty white girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Face it Niv, he's not going to like you. Your black, he's white. Your Indian, he's not even remotely so. You don't live here, you're not born here, you don't know what he likes and what he doesn't! You're so different…he _can't _love you, don't you see?" I felt Draco's eyes on me, knowing he was listening. I could hear Violet stop chattering and watching the scene unfold. The rest of Madam Rosmereta's were oblivious to the drama.

I sighed and took my hands away. I wished Adil didn't look so crushed. He still had a bit of my heart and it was going to be hard to let him go. But I had to.

"Look, Adil, this is not going to work out…I love someone here okay? Alright? You should find someone for yourself too…just not…me…" I said sighing. I stood up, paid for the Butterbeers and left Madam Rosmereta's. I walked with my hands in my pockets but waited for Adil because I didn't want him to get lost. Why the concern all of a sudden you might ask…it all changed when he was talking to me and when he _kissed _me. I didn't feel anything, no fireworks-fest like I felt with Draco, but the significance of the kiss itself melted my resolve to be harsh with Adil. Sure, I slapped him for being a git and all but he was like that, no point.

"Niveria! Please!" He asked barreling towards me, obviously with the intent of knocking me down. I sidestepped him and he went crashing into the snow. I helped him up, smirking at him, while he looked on, dazedly

We walked along when suddenly I bumped against someone. _Draco_. I thought looking up and meeting his familiar gray eyes. They looked cold and reminded me of the now frozen black lake. The dynamic stormy gray of his eyes now were rigid and cold.

"Um…Adil…can you excuse me…_us _for a second please. Talk to Violet" I said glancing over at Violet who was looking dreamily at Adil. Man, that girl has a _major _crush on him. He nodded uncertainly and went back to his haughty demeanor. Violet batted her eyelashes and flipped back her long blonde her more times than I would care to remember. I turned back to Draco who was now looking in the other direction with an air of boredom.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. It hurt to hear him talk to me like that but I was determined to get this situation straightened out.

"I want to talk, Draco, please? I really didn't-"  
>"Whatever, Niveria, I have a date who's waiting for me" he said flicking his hand in dismissal. I took a sharp breath, fighting the tears that were springing to my eyes. Draco had already started walking away from me but I ran in front of him.<p>

"_Listen _to me" I said, trying not to trip over my words.  
>"I don't have the time, nor the patience so <em>move<em>" he said coldly.  
>"Yes you do! Your 'date' is now talking to Adil and seems to be enjoying herself so-"<br>"Move Niveria…" he said harshly pushing me out of the way.

I could feel the hot tears coursing down my cheeks. I had to try. One last desperate move I flung myself between him and Violet and Adil, who were now talking too animatedly to notice and said

"Why are you _being _like this?"  
>"Being like <em>what?"<br>_"Like that?"  
>"I'm being the way I've always been around…"<br>"Around who?"

"Around people like you" he said his eyes colder than ever. I felt a small tear escaping my eye. I brushed it away. _Stay strong, Stay strong._ I took a step towards him and placed a hand on his arm. He remained stiff and unyielding

"Draco…I said I was sorry"  
>"You don't <em>have <em>to be sorry…go hold hands with him…and kiss him if you like I don't _care!_"  
>"You seem to care very much."<br>"Well I _don't _and if you want to do me a favor then move out of the way so I can reach someone who really-"  
>"She doesn't love you Draco, I do"<br>"How do _you _know that?"  
>"Because if she loved you she wouldn't be letting me talk to you"<br>"She's _nicer _than you are"  
>"Violet Belle, nicer? In your nightmares" I saw him pale as he remembered the nightmare. He pushed past me and tried walking before I pushed him back again. He looked at me with his frozen eyes. Why? Why? Why?<br>"No Draco…I didn't mean it that way…I…I love you…more than you'd ever know…" I whispered as the tears broke away from the leash I'd been holding them with and ran freely down my cheeks. Within moments a full-fledged river was running down both my cheeks as Draco looked on with surprise. His eyes had thawed and were back to the dynamic stormy gray, than frozen black and his demeanor became less cold.

"Come on Draco, it's a blunder, the guy was being _nice _to me…it was hard not to give in! I couldn't say no! It doesn't mean anything! I don't love him, I love _you_! _You _are everything to me, not him or any other guy in the world! If you poach my heart-"  
>"I wasn't going to" he said looking regretful.<br>"Then-"  
>"I was just mad and blindingly jealous…he has a good chance Niveria and I don't want you to be his slave! I want you to be free…and be with me not him…" he said look really very sorry as he brushed away the now almost frozen tears off my cheek.<p>

He looked at me and then crashed his lips into mine. Fireworks all over again. The warmth spread from my mouth to the core of my being. I could feel Violet and Adil's gazes on the both of us. I knew both of them would be crushed from these developments but more likely it was Adil, who seemed to be in love with me right now. Violet, however, must be atleast remotely happy, considering she has a massive crush on Adil.

We surfaced for air and when I looked at Draco I could see his face was flushed because of the cold and the…well the kiss.

"Don't be mad at me please…" I said pleadingly.  
>"I'll think about it" he said coldly but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which had a teasing glint to them.<br>"However…another kiss _just_ might speed up my answer…" he said winking suggestively. I smirked.  
>"You just can't stay away from me can you?"<br>"Humph…I guess I'm addicted to you, but being addicted to something is never good so-"  
>"No!" I said, alarmed that he was saying this, I kissed him quickly on the cheek and he chuckled.<br>"I mean I don't mind being your addiction…"  
>"The addiction never does, it's the person who's addicted to it…"<br>"Then you'll never see my back…"I said, smiling triumphantly.  
>"So I can't get rid of you, huh?"<br>"Don't even think about it…!" I said scowling at him.  
>"Well, I guess I'll have to make the most of it then…" he said smirking. He placed both his hands in the small of my back and pulled me closer. I put my hands around his neck as he dipped his head and whispered, his breath fanning pleasantly over my ear.<p>

"I love you Niveria Kadam."

I smiled…

A/N: Toldcha it was going to a happy ending i'm a sucker for those don't forget to tell me about the prequel/sequel idea...plus i've already got something for the last chappy of the wjole thing...though it wont be tto son :D


	29. The Yule Ball Drama

****A/N: I'm super sorry peeps...I had to study like shit...OWLS next year...OH OH OH OH and I got the whole HP set *does the happy dance* so happy! Will try to update twice a month...sorry but that's all i can manage :(((( Super sorry...but this is a long-ish chappy...off to study now...hope ya'll enjoy...ooooooooh and photos! i'll try uploading the cover ^_^ DREVARIA!

**29. The Yule Ball**

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Dawn's going to make you guys look _gorgeous_!" gushed Raiyne. Dawn just smiled shyly.

We were in the twins' rather large room. Fair, considering there were two of them and two rooms had been merged into one large one.

"Okay so dresses…guys have you got them?" Fyre asked, already wearing her fiery red halter gown along with the creepy serial killer smile on her face. That had freaked out most of us but we had (finally) gotten used to it. Fyre was majorly, totally and completely in love. Not that she would tell us who the guy was. Or admit it for that matter.

Everyone nodded and quickly changed into their dresses.

"Ready people?" asked Sarina, wearing her sleeveless aquamarine blue dress, with a green netting on the top, such that it looked green at certain times and blue at others. A set of emeralds shone on her neck and ears. Her hair had been straightened and it hung like a veil down her back.

Everyone nodded and I took a look around the room. Everyone certainly was dressy.

Raiyne was wearing a black tube. It ran all the way down to her knees and flared out from there, little stones sprinkled like stars across the bottom. Her hair had been expertly twisted by Dawn and was held by a butterfly clasp. Her neck was adorned with black stones in the shape of butterflies as were her ears.

Dawn was wearing a sparkly light blue dress that matched her eyes, that had a deep back and frankly I didn't think she was that bold. On her neck was a set of diamonds as was on her ears. She looked like a doll, especially when she blushed. Her hair was wavy and she looked utterly beautiful. She too wouldn't tell us who she was going with but kept glancing at Fyre every few seconds. Fyre just smiled at her, probably understanding what was going on and went back to fixing her hair, which had been put up in a little bun with a few stray strands running down her back.

Alisha and Leah were wearing purple ball gowns and their red and blue streaks had both been switched to purple. Now it was infinitely harder to tell them apart. Apparently they were going with Fred and George. No surprise there.

Demi had on a green dress as did Kapila.

As for me, I had a midnight blue dress that was modest, though it cut across my shoulders. The sleeves made of chiffon covered my tattoos perfectly. It had several layers and with different amounts of light, alternated between blue and purple. My hair had been 'Indianized' by Rina and Kapila.

They had woven peacock feathers, magicked into a darker shade of blue, green and purple, into my hair, which was now more black than dark brown.

Sarina looked beautiful, though different. Her streak was gone and her messy hair had been straightened. Right now she was sitting with her face in her hands dreaming about something. I looked at her and smiled. But then my smiled faded. Her eyes were turning gray and a small streak of hair, blonde. Not again…

"Draco! You should be ashamed of yourself" I looked at him/her.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"You heard me mister"  
>"What're you talking about Niveria?" asked DracoRina, his/her gray eyes blinking in confusion.

I smirked and took the hand mirror in his/her hand and put it in front of him/her.

"See what I see?"  
>"Uh yeah but it's not what it looks like"<br>"Oh?"  
>"Look" heshe said and closed his/her eyes. Within moments Rina was back, her black-brown eyes dancing with amusement. Coming to think of it, they hadn't been so brown before. The streak in her faded away and her hair was one uniform sheet. I blinked at her and she dragged me to the side so the rest of them couldn't hear.

"I'm a metamorphmagus"  
>"You can change your appearance?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Cool…but what's with freaking me out"<br>"Sometimes when I'm thinking of someone a streak of my hair and my eyes change to the color of theirs"  
>"So you were thinking about…Draco?" I asked. <em>Did she like him?<em>  
>"Not really…I was thinking about dancing and music so…"<br>"Ah okay" I replied smiling at her. Her brown eyes attained a blue tinge. Blue makes me feel sad. I think Rina was feeling a bit down too.  
>"Why the boot face?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You know, why's your face as long as a boot. I shrank it and made it boot face" I grinned. Rina laughed and her eyes became a lighter brown than before. Funny, I didn't realize before.<p>

"Wait, so if you can change the way you look, couldn't you be a shapeshifter?"  
>"I don't know…maybe"<br>"Try it! Instead of hair, fur or feathers and instead of a nose, how about a snout of some kind, or a beak perhaps?"  
>"Hmm…I could but not here…" I grinned and she grinned back. This was so cool. I nodded and a few minutes later we were all ready.<p>

**Draco's P.O.V**

I waited impatiently for Niveria and Rina to descend the stairs. Rina was nice and all, really nice infact, but Niveria was the only one for me. I tapped my foot impatiently when finally they came into view.

I think I choked on my own breath.

Niveria was beautiful. Peacock feathers had been woven into her short hair. She had a floor length midnight blue dress on that, when she turned towards the light, shone with blue and purple spirals. Her bronze skin gleamed and her brown eyes rimmed with black searched the crowd. When she found me, open mouthed and more in awe than ever before, she cast her eyes down, looking shy and demure.

She had the same effect on practically everyone who could see her. Longbottom was standing right next to me and I felt a surge of jealousy as he offered his arm to her. When he passed I glared at him menacingly saying,

"One move on my girl and you're dead, Longbottom…one move…" I growled. He gulped and nodded vigorously before leading her away.

I turned my attention back to the stairs and saw Rina coming down looking slightly uneasy as the crowd below her swept their eyes from Niveria and looked at her instead.

Determined to put her at ease, I walked to the bottom of the stairs and held a hand out for her to take. She looked at me gratefully and we walked towards the dance floor.

Rina looked amazing too. Her usually wavy hair with the streak at the side had been replaced by glossy straight hair that lay like a veil down her back. Her aquamarine blue sleeveless dress had a subtle net of green over it such that it appeared green at one time and blue at the other. She smiled uneasily at me and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. We made our way to the dance floor in awkward silence and then the music began.

Rina was in her element in an instant and soon we were dancing away. Her eyes shone as she laughed and…no it can't be…must be a trick of light. But there it was again.

"Rina?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Your eyes are…golden…"  
>"Oh are they?"<br>"Mhmm…" I replied taking my hand away from her waist. She looked amused as we went to get punch. Niveria and Potter were there too and he was holding his hand out. I saw red.

"One moment, Rina" I said, noticing that her face fell as I made my way to Niveria. I felt bad but I couldn't let Niveria go with second best.

"Niveria, you owe me a dance…" I asked holding out my hand just as she was about to take his.  
>"Oh right…sorry Harry…maybe next time…" she smiled apologetically at him while I smirked.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rina watching us sadly, joining Potter near the punch table.

"Draco…" said Niveria warningly when we were out their hearing range.  
>"What?"<br>"You know what I mean…"  
>"I-"<br>"Look at Rina, Draco what do you see?"

I looked over shoulder at Rina, who's eyes had no trace of brown…they were alarmingly blue. I gave her a weak smile which she reciprocated.

"Her eyes are blue…which is undoubtedly very weird" I told her as we made our way to the dance floor. Her face registered no surprise like I had expected it to, she just looked a little sad.

"Come on, Niv…please?"  
>"What about Rina?"<br>"She looks fine…" I said glancing at Rina, who was talking animatedly to Potter. Niveria looked back and just sighed.

"Alright" She said and _finally _we were dancing. I held her at the waist, which made her blush, and kissed her cheek softly. She hung onto me, her chin on my shoulder.

"You make me feel like I'm a professional"  
>"Oh?" I replied smirking. She blushed and settled her head once again.<p>

After the song was over I dragged her outside, where the moonlight illuminated her face. She caught me looking and smiled. She wove her fingers through mine. I looked down: my pale white hand intertwined in her bronze one. What that Adil guy said would never be true.

Ever.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I looked up and caught Draco staring at me intensely. His deep gray eyes were lighter and they reminded me of the moonlight which picked out the best of his features. My heart pounded in my chest when tugged me to him and cupped my cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking it. My breathing hitched. He gently unwound his fingers from mine and placed his other hand around my waist. I tilted my head a little as he lowered his and my eyelids instinctively fluttered close

The kiss never came.

At that precise moment we heard a pair of voices shouting.

"Get _off _me! Uggh! This is not a game!"  
>"Nope"<br>"Geez, just get off will you?"  
>"You sound so American"<br>"That's because I _am_!"  
>"Right."<br>"Just move and give me some breathing space!"

Me and Draco looked quizzically at each other. The moment was spoiled and there was no way we could get it back. I was thinking about what Adil said. Could it be true? Was fate going to set us apart? _It sure seems like it _I thought as I shivered as the frosty breeze penetrated the thin material of my sleeves.

Draco put his arm around me and tugged me closer. You don't get gentlemen like this anywhere in the world other than in Britain. _That's _for sure. We made our way to the voices. Near the fountain, pressed against the wall was Fyre. But what made me do a little happy dance for her was where her lips were. _Away _from Blaise's.

She was looking away from him, but I could see her smiling, though for sure _he _didn't.

"Fyre…"  
>"Go away, Blaise, this is wrong" and <em>that <em>was the end of her smile. I looked at Draco who was staring sheepishly at the ground.

"_You knew?_" I asked incredulously. Blaise wasn't the best of guys…infact he's more like the Draco Malfoy who was bent on hurting me a month back. Oh and his best friend? The guy standing next to me.

Who didn't tell me what was going on.

At all.

"_Mind explaining, Draco?" _I whispered furiously. He just shook his head.  
>"<em>It's their problem, let <em>them_ solve it! In the mean time, I think we have some unfinished business" _he whispered back and though it was dark, I'm pretty sure he was waggling his eyebrows. I wacked him lightly and peered at Fyre and Blaise. _Say no, Fyre, say no!_ I thought desperately. But what is fate for? She turned her head and Blaise's fateful kiss met her lips. I am so going to ask her. I turned and found a black beetle on my right. Stifling a scream, I ran straight to Draco. He caught me, wide eyed. I made him look at the beetle which seemed to be intent on following me. His eyes clouded over with rage.

"Draco, it's only a beetle, come on!" I said tugging at his sleeve, hoping he would come but no. Bye, bye, beetle, you're dead. He motioned for me to stay there and scooped the beetle in his hands. It tried desperately to escape but there was no escaping his rage. He told me to wait and went off somewhere. Having nothing else to do, I eavesdropped on Fyre and Blaise, who had broken apart.

Fyre looked harassed and Blaise looked, unbelievably, flustered. Didn't see that one coming. Fyre pushed away from him and sat herself at the edge of the fountain. In the moonlight, I could see her emerald green eyes filling with tears. Blaise sat down next to her stroking her shoulder. She looked at him and I was surprised that she broke down crying while he stroked her hair. He looked sincere enough I suppose…

"We can't be together Blaise! What would people say?"  
>"Shh, Fy, Shh…we'll find a way…"<p>

I got why they 'can't be together'. The animosity between Gryffindors and Slytherins was more than _just _obvious. Draco appeared next to me and looked a little alarmed at the scene in front of us.

"I'm a Gryffindor and you're a…you're a…"  
>"Slytherin…"<br>"Yeah" she said brushing off her tears and moving away from him. Back to badass Fyre. Uh Oh Blaise, better watch out. She stood up and towered over Blaise, who didn't look the slightest bit fazed and held onto her hand, tugging it gently. Fyre's emerald green eyes turned as cold and hard as the stone itself and she snatched her hand back.

"Look, what happened that day in the corridor was a mistake, alright? Just stay away from me, Zabini or I swear, me and my friends will hex your sorry ass into the future" she spat striding away from him. Did he give up? Apparently not.

"Fyre! _Fyre!_ Look, _I _didn't think it was a mistake. Infact, I think you liked it."  
>"I don't care what you think…and I don't like you or your lips, Zabini, so keep them away from me."<br>"Oh really?" asked Blaise, pulling her to him. Only then could I little teardrops in her eyes, shining and glittering in the moonlight. Fyre was undoubtedly in love...and completely bipolar. I was about to barge in, when Draco shook his head and pulled me along, away from the two of them. Fyre was crying again and Blaise seemed to be as caring as Draco was.

"You knew."  
>"I did"<br>"Then why-"  
>"You would've tried to stop them"<br>"But-"  
>"He's liked her since second year, Niveria and he was crushed to find out she liked someone else…and he covered up his jealousy by being mean to her"<br>"I-"  
>"I'm just saying"<br>"But-"  
>"Niveria, let it go"<br>"But she's my friend and-"  
>"she's with Blaise…she'll be fine!"<br>"I-  
>"Trust me…"<br>"But Blaise-"  
>"Isn't the nicest guy in the world, I know, but has he ever done anything to you?"<br>"No…but-"  
>"Exactly my point…"<br>"I..fine…but if he hurts her…" I huffed and took my hand away from his and went back to staring at the lake. Then I saw heads rising from the water. I clutched Draco's arm as more heads appeared. Draco paled.

"What are they?  
>"I-I don't know, Niv."<br>"Do you suppose they're…drowning?"  
>"Doesn't look like it" he said, some of the color coming back to his face. All at once the heads went down again and I saw shimmering scales before the lake was placid, still and marble-like again. It was as beautiful as ever. Draco trailed his fingers along my arm and I shivered. He pulled me closer and a smile tugged at my lips. He bent down and his lips brushed my cheek and I blushed.<p>

**Draco's P.O.V**

She's blushing more obviously now. It was nice having her close...I mean, most of the times she was with her friends or studying or writing or just plain dreaming. I couldn't have her close. _Kiss her_. My mind was screaming but after the day I messed up a dream, she told me she wanted to take things slowly…slowly my foot! I wanted to kiss her…_now_.

I tilted her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes. She froze. I've read her diary in which she describes me in vast detail and she thinks my eyes look into her soul. She calls them ' a dynamic gray'. Man, is she poetic. I smile at the though and lower my head. She bites her lip and looks away. Shit. I went too fast.

I try rectifying my advances and cup her cheek in my hand, stroking it with my thumb. She looks at me again and hugs me, letting me know that she's sorry. I smile and kiss the top of her head. Score One.

7


	30. Delving Into Her Past

****A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated...and that this chappy is short...yoiu will DEFINATELY be getting three chappys or two on sat-sun...sneak peak? It has to do with snape and potions :DDD anyhow happy deathly hallows day...reason why i hurried up and wrote this an then updated it late into the night...for those of you who want to know...i DO write a journal...this is sortof a both POV...mysterious past whoo whoo...:DDD THANX SO MUCH MY CANNIBALSITIC RAINBOW MUNCHKINS FOR READING...ooooh and like the page Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy - Totally Giggle Worthy...my page and THe Nalanda School Of Magic too...

**30. Delving Into Her Words  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

_Dear Journal,_

_Maybe taking things slowly wasn't the best idea. I mean, every time I see Draco he looks at me like I'm his everything. Or am I just imagining things? I must be. I mean, maybe what Adil said was true…maybe we aren't meant to be. Next year I'll have to choose whether I want to stay on at Hogwarts or go back to TNSOM. I mean it's fun and all to see Kapila and Vinay but I have everyone else here. And frankly speaking, I love this school. Nalanda's my home, yes, but I have that feeling that I really need to stay here, in Hogwarts. What will Draco say? Will he want me to go? I really hope not. I mean, I love him don't I? DON'T I? I do right? I'm so confused. But Adil just screwed up my mind. That I know for certain. Draco loves me right? Oh! What am I supposed to do? He tells me all the time but I feel guilty, though I don't know why. Is this normal? I really don't know. I love every bit of him. But the guilt just won't go away…is it because I haven't told him everything about me? But I haven't told anyone and all these years I haven't felt guilty; not once! Maybe that's it! But can I tell him everything? I'm a freak…there's no doubting it…oh and I hummed again…it really was bad…I don't know…can I trust him? I'm scared that I would scare him off…but no lies. I'll tell him if I have to…he'll be the first and maybe the last but I'll tell him…I've got to get this off my chest._

_~ Maya_

I closed the book and strapped the quill back on. What was going on, Maya? What? I had the urge to write in her notebook, telling her that she needn't be afraid to tell me whatever it is. I was starting to suspect that I was the only one who knew about her sister and that there was a lot more to it than just her death. My suspicions have been confirmed, well and truly. I read another entry, this one was dated 'Day 4562'. That was odd. Anyways, it read:

_Dear Journal,  
>I've finally found something to anchor my magic to. It's a little outside the border. I looked at myself in the mirror I made…I looked terrible. Humph. Not concentrating on my looks when I get out of here is going to be a problem…I set my brown hair up a little. A piece of paper washed up on the shore a day or two ago…something called the 'Daily Prophet'...it was in English. I suspected that the world has developed to be more English…or else why would this piece of paper have English on it? This is why I'm concentrating on my English, which, though a bit rusty, will be as good as new with some practice. I can't wait to get off this island, beautiful as it is…I wonder how the world has changed…how much? How long has it been here? I'm still in this body…but what will happen if I go outside? That will be a risk I will have to take…more later after I get off this island…I wish I do not perish…<em>

_~ Maya_

Anchor? Border? Get out of _where_? The Daily Prophet? Island? I didn't understand one word of this but I turned to the next few page and found a poem written in blurred ink, though still readable…it was unbelievably simple yet it made so much sense…

_Dear Journal,  
>I feel so trapped! Everything is too new…the outside world is scary and I feel trapped… how I feel? Only in this poem… called freedom behind bars…<em>

_IT'S ONLY FREEDOM ON PAPER,  
>Your life is ruled by someone else.<br>IT'S ONLY FREEDOM IN WORDS,  
>No space to spread your wings.<br>IT'S ONLY FREEDOM SAID,  
>Governed by other's ideals.<br>IT'S ONLY FREEDOM PREACHED,  
>But there's no room for the practical course.<br>IT'S ONLY FREEDOM FOUGHT FOR,  
>Though in reality, is unattainable.<br>IT'S ONLY FREEDOM SOUGHT because..._

_...IT'S ONLY FREEDOM BEHIND BARS..._

_~ Maya_

It struck me that she hadn't had an easy life…Rina's words came back to me "_I'm an artist…I observe" _…Niveria was an artist…she observed and wrote down what she felt about it. I closed the book and whispered Ariadne into it so that it hung as a locket once more. I made up my mind to do something nice for her.

"Draco!" I heard her voice and guiltily shuffled around. She came in and put her locket on, looking a little uncomfortable. I smiled at her and she let me hug her. Why was she being hard on herself? I couldn't take it…

"I love you, Niveria Maya Kadam…never forget that."

2


	31. What Makes You Beautiful

****A/N: I know you hate me...I hate me too...I just haven't been able to get around to writing this...ugggh! I have TONS of plans for this story...but just too much school work! Yes I hate them too! I can't take my laptop to school and when I come home and sit down to write, my writer's block springs into action...Author Alert if you like this story...uggh! THIS IS GOINGAT SNAIL'S PACE! ugggh!Like these pages if you can (on fb): 'The Nalanda School Of Magic', 'Draco Malfoy - Evil Never Looked So Hot' and 'TOm Felton/ Draco Malfoy - Totally Giggle Worthy'...PM me...once this is done I'm going to convert it to PDF and anyone who wants it can PM me and tell me...I'm so sorry again...uggh...I'll try updating sooner...tell me if you want a little more about Niveria or her Diary entries...I've got a stack of poems written up...oh and one more thing...Niveria x Draco forever (atleast in this story)...if you want Rina with Draco...I'm sorry but it can't happen...I got a review like that but oh well...it's your opinion Lydia :)... (Supraja's SUPER happy that you said that...) Sorry if this is a really long, boring or random chapter...I really wanted to get this up...I'll try updating tomorrow...NO MORE WEEKEND UPDATES...sheesh I swear teachers have no idea what weekends mean =P and yes the title of this chapter is ALSO the song by 'One Direction' ie., What Makes You Beautiful =D it's so quirky, sappy, cheesy and SWEET! Okay yeah yeah...I'll quit rambling!

Hugs and Kisses My Cannibilistic Rainbow Munchkins!  
>XOXOXOXOX<br>-Jens

**What Makes You Beautiful  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

"I love you Niveria Maya Kadam…never forget that." He said as he hugged me. Tears sprang to my eyes. Here I was writing entries in my locket-diary saying I wasn't sure, while he gave his never ending love. It was almost s if he knew I had been warring with myself for the past few days. He kissed the top of my head and drew back.

"Anything you want to tell me, Maya?" he asked gently. I sat on my bed, playing with my fingers.  
>"I'm confused Draco" now <em>he <em>looked confused. Like 'when-did-this-happen' sort of confused. Then his eyes clouded over as a shadow fell across his face. His voice trembling with anger, he said

"It's Adil isn't it?"  
>"Draco I-"<br>"What did he do now?"  
>"He…I…I didn't believe Draco, just let it go…"<br>"I can't Niveria!" I jumped a little at the fierceness in his voice.  
>"Just tell me…I'll deal with it" he said, a little gentler. He was still angry, I could tell, but he was masking it. For me. And what do I do? Believe some messed up dude's words. I hated myself. I put my hand over Draco's. He let me weave my fingers through his and we sat in silence.<p>

"He's telling me to stop being with you…telling me to come back…" I said quietly, trying to keep my voice steady. He crushed my fingers and I let out a sudden "Ow!" that made him let go.

"I-I'm sorry-"  
>"I understand…don't hurt him…he's just being stupid…"<br>"I won't…"  
>"Thank you Draco…"<br>"…As long as he gets his hands off you. Either that or if he dies"  
>"Draco!"<p>

He looked at me, his lips forming a smirk. Uh Oh. He shuffled quickly until the gap between us became non-existent. Then he looked at me and then looked up, seemingly innocent. Before I could react, he plopped a kiss on my cheek.

"You can't stay away from me can you?"  
>"Nope…can I see your brick for a minute?"<br>"My what?"  
>"Your black shiny brick"<br>"Again I say, my what?"  
>"The muggle brick that lights up"<br>"Brick that lights up…? OH!" I think he meant my iPod. I burst out laughing and I was soon rolling around, clutching my stomach. He looked at me quizzically.

"What's so funny?"  
>"It's an iPod silly!"<br>"Well how was I supposed to know that? It looks like a glowing brick…they should've named it that!"

I laughed again in reference of 'the glowing brick' and took my iPod down from the dock. He struggled with the earphones for a minute before putting it in his ear. Upside down. I giggled again as he said

"This is uncomfortable"  
>"That's because you've put it on wrong"<br>"I'm pretty sure it was right and you put it on for me the first time…"  
>"Yeah and you became all pink and flustered"<br>"You noticed that?" he asked incredulously…blushing a little bit more. I winked and set the earphone right for him.

"Can I…?"  
>"Sure you can, Draco….need some help…"<br>"I…um…maybe"  
>"Stop being egoistic and let me help you."<br>"Hey!"  
>"I said what's on my mind"<p>

He just rolled his eyes and let me help him. Pretty soon he was having fun scrolling up and down. I laughed. He scrolled intently, his eyebrows furrowed,

"Don't you have any songs not sung by a female?"  
>"Of course I do!"<br>"Hmm…is 'One Direction'-"  
>"It's a boy band" I said, rolling my eyes. He smirked and pressed the song. I tried looking over his shoulder to see which one when the quirky music played in my ear.<p>

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<br>Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh, Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<em>

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh, oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

He was bright pink and I smirked and kissed him playfully on his cheek, which made him go even redder. I laughed.

"You're a sweetheart, you know that?"  
>Silence.<br>"Now you've lost your ability to speak around me?"  
>"No..."<br>"Then w-" I was cut off by his lips pressed against mine. Instinctively my fingers curled in his hair and my other hand went around his neck. Fireworks at the pit of my stomach and the buzzing reached all the way to my heart. I couldn't believe I had denied myself this for so long.

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway and Draco pulled away reluctantly. I was completely and utterly frozen from shock but managed to turn my head to see a broken Adil.

"Adil?"  
>"I...um…" as he cast around for words, Draco's grip tightened on me<p>

"What're you doing here?" Draco snapped.  
>"None of your business blondie" Adil countered.<br>"Right. Now get out." Draco said letting me go and standing up.  
>"Oh yeah?" replied Adil striding towards him. Great. Now I've got two guys glaring at each other.<br>"Why don't you guys kill each other already?" I ask exasperated.  
>"I wouldn't mind, I told you already" said Draco, still glaring at Adil.<br>"Whoa guys…no bloodshed in _my _room, please" I said. They drew their wands.  
>"Cut it out!" I said stepping between them. They glared at each other before Adil stalked out of the room. I swear I could see smoke coming out of Draco's ears…<p>

"Why do you have to do that?"  
>"He's being-"<br>"I told you not to do anything to him!"  
>"I didn't!"<br>"He hasn't done anything"  
>"Other than trying to-"<br>"He's not trying anything"  
>"I highly doubt it"<br>"Well, I won't fall for him"  
>"You've before!"<br>"That was a long time ago and-"  
>"Bloody Hell! I'm not losing you to that jerk!" He shouted. We were glaring each other and I'm pretty sure the fumes I mentioned earlier weren't imaginary.<p>

"You won't"  
>"But-"<br>"Are you doubting me?"  
>"I-"<br>"Are you?"  
>"No…but I <em>am <em>doubting him." He said exasperatedly. I shook my head and sat back on my bed. He sat next to me in silence.

"Niveria I-"  
>"Save it Draco"<br>"But-"  
>"You guys can't fight over me like I'm some plaything…I'm a human being and I have emotions too you know…have you guys ever thought about how I felt about all this, considering it's about me?"<br>"I-"  
>"Have you ever thought that I'm really not liking this? Ever thought that maybe I don't want to be with either one of you"<br>"You don't mean that"  
>"I do"<br>"Then why did you lead me on?"  
>"I-"<br>"Whatever you say Niveria, you can't lie to me…you love me and you know it"  
>"You keep thinking that, alright?"<br>"I'm not thinking, I'm knowing"  
>"No you don't"<br>"You can't stay away from me"  
>"Yes I can"<br>"You won't"  
>"I will"<br>"Don't"  
>"Maybe I should"<br>"Why?"  
>"Live without me"<br>"I'm not game for trying" he said pulling me into a hug. My weak barriers came down almost immediately. I sighed. What am I going to do. On one side, I want to tell him what happened to me…and on the other I want him to just end this. On one side I want him to stop fighting with Adil…and on the other I want him to show that jerk who's boss.

"You do?"  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"You're not exactly quietly thinking"  
>"I said all that aloud?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Oh no, hell no"<br>"What happened?"  
>"Oh um…uh…nothing exactly" Shit.<br>"I know what happened between you and Adil…"  
>"How?"<br>"Rina"  
>"That-"<br>"Awesome person who clues me in on half the things in your life"  
>"Humph"<br>"Now what're you talking about?  
>"I'm not exactly…normal"<br>"Tell me something I haven't figured out already" he said drawing back.  
>"What's that supposed to mean"<br>"In short? It means I'm going to love you no matter what"  
>"Well to begin with…I'm a siren"<p> 


	32. Teardrops

****A/N: Well hello my cannibilistic rainbo munchkins! Here's a sorta emotional chappy...and then the TWIST! I'm almost done writing the next chappy...catch you guys on Friday or a wekk from now on Modnay with a new chapter!Oh and BTW this Chapter is dedicated to my three most sincere readers : Suprtaja, Alya Malfoy and Soumya =) thanx guys...oh and likethis page on fb: 'Tom Felton/ Draco Malfoy - Totally Giggle Worthy' =D Admins : Niveria Kadam/Malfoy ;), Krumbs, IRA and Maya =DD On with the story munchkins:-

**31. Teardrops  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

"Well to begin with…I'm a siren" she said shocking both me, and herself. She traced nervous circles on my palm.  
>"So I'm in love with a…a siren?"<br>"A half siren" she said rolling her lower lip into her mouth nervously. Wait I loved her for real right? This wasn't some kind of ploy to make me look stupid, right?

"I haven't charmed you, I'm pretty sure" she said quickly. Her finger traced circles faster.  
>"You're a half siren…so your mom was a siren?" I asked…wait…sirens are female right?<br>"Not exactly, no"  
>"I'm not under any kind of-"<br>"No! I wouldn't do that" she said, obviously panicking.  
>"I love you, alright? I'm never going to leave you…ever" she whispered clutching tightly to the front of my robes. I kissed the top of her head.<br>"Siren's sing" It wasn't a question.  
>"Yes, I-"<br>"Can you sing for me Niveria?" I asked. If her humming could make me feel really, _really_ nice…then imagine what her singing would do. I smiled lazily down at her. She looked apprehensive.  
>"No Draco…it's too dangerous"<br>"Oh come on…"  
>"No"<br>"Please?"  
>"Nu uh"<br>"Come on, Niveria!"  
>"No!" she shouted. I was surprised.<br>"Why not?"  
>"If I sing, I can't say that you haven't been charmed without lying"<br>"You can charm-"  
>"People with my singing…I can play any instrument, get the right tune of any song <em>and <em>it's lyrics in record time…it's why I'm obsessed with music"  
>Understanding cleared my mind.<br>"Were you thinking of my humming?" she asked quietly.  
>"I…yes"<br>"Don't"  
>"Why not?"<br>"My singing is like a drug…a poisonous one" she said seriously. We just stared at each other till I finally tilted her chin so that she couldn't look anywhere but into my eyes.

"So I can never hear you sing, then?" I said as my thumb caressed her cheek. Her breathing hitched and just when I thought she would give in…she turned away.

"No…and don't manipulate me!" she said narrowing her eyes at me. I just smirked and pulled her to me.  
>"And how so do I manipulate you?"<br>"Don't act like you don't know, Draco"  
>"I mightn't, you never know…it could just be a charming aura that sets you dreaming" I said winking at her. She just rolled her eyes<br>"Why didn't I see it earlier?" she remarked sarcastically.  
>"I don't know, why didn't you?" I asked, trying to look angelic. She just rolled her eyes again. We sat in silence.<p>

"You said your mother wasn't a siren-"  
>"Traces of an enchantment" she said watching me nervously. Her finger travelled in a blur still tracing circles on the palm of her hand.<br>"You were…?"  
>"Possessed? Yes, pretty much"<br>"I thought that you were bound to a siren and to the island and you would 'sleep forever, alive but not alive' " I asked repeating the words said by the siren in '_The Tales Of Beedle The Bard'._ Then it clicked. The diary entry, about the island and how many days she was there.  
>"I…overcame her" she said fidgeting slightly.<br>"What're you not telling me?"  
>"I've…told you e-everything!" she stuttered out, not meeting my eyes. There was more to this story, I was pretty sure.<p>

"How did you overcome the siren?" I asked as she refused to look up. From playful, she had just turned ghost-like and her demeanor became drastically distant and strained.

"I…"  
>"What are you not telling me Niveria?" I repeated.<br>"Nothing…nothing you need to know" she said coldly.  
>"And why not?" I asked, my temper rising gradually.<br>"Because it's personal and private and you shouldn't be poking your nose into it!" she said, her voice high and panicky.  
>"I barely know anything about you" I said quietly.<br>"I…"  
>"You wanted to tell me, what's stopping you now?" I asked trying to look at her face which she had now successfully covered with her hair. She was silent.<br>"Tell me Niveria, so I can help you!"  
>"Just drop it Draco!" she shouted, her voice rising higher.<br>"I can't and I won't till I find something about you, till you let me help you with any problem you have, till you realize that I'm only doing this because I love you…_look _at me." I added, thrusting her chin upward so she would look into my eyes.  
>"Look at me, Maya" I added a little gentler. "Because you've found someone who'll be with you forever" I said as a tear trickled down her cheek.<p>

Her hand climbed, resting on her neck where she unclasped her locket. Whispering the password, I watched as the locket grew into the hard bound silver book with the multicolored quill strapped to it.

"Read it"  
>"Ni-"<br>"Read it, Draco"  
>"But-"<br>"Draco I'm a freak okay!" she said, tears like diamonds washing her cheek as she took off her green hoodie. This took me back to the day when I first kissed her. That morning I never realized how much I would love her, how much she'd mean to me.

Her arms were covered in tattoos. Looking closer I realized that each tattoo was different. One was an eagle, another a lion. I found a snake, that sprung to life when I touched it. So did every other tattoo on her arms. Her hair hung like a sheet across her face as she wept. I pulled her to me and hugged her fiercely as she cried into my shoulder.

"I-I'm not n-normal!"  
>"Shh Maya, you don't need to be normal for me to love you"<br>"Y-you sh-shouldn't l-love me"  
>"Oh, but I will" I said and then added "Now look at me, look at me Maya and never forget what I'm going to say to you" I said, looking into her eyes.<br>"I" I kissed her forehead  
>"Love" My lips met her nose<br>"You" I whispered finally as I gently brushed my lips over hers. She quietened down almost immediately. She was afraid of me leaving her. It made me hate that jerk even more, and he _dared _come and ask for her again when he'd already split her heart before. Anger bubbled within me but I kept it at bay because of Niveria.

"Do you want to know Draco?" she asked, almost pleadingly, wanting me to say no.  
>"I…"<br>"Do you?"  
>"Truthfully, yes."<p>

She was back to being thoughtful, two or three tear drops that hadn't been wiped away lingering on her cheeks. She looked exceptionally beautiful that in that instant it dawned to me that I'd never given her anything that would remind her of me. My eyes brushed over her face, over her tears and an idea came to me.

I pulled out my wand and waving it over her puzzled face, I whispered _"__Diamántia" _ The teardrops on her face froze and I gently brushed them into the palm of my hand. Five teardrop-diamonds lay in my palm. They were beautiful. I waved my wand a thin golden cord appeared out of nowhere and I strung the five teardrop-diamonds onto them.

"Niveria-"

She was hugging me fiercely and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"  
>"You <em>do <em>realize you were crying not seconds ago? Ouch!" she had slapped my arm in mock anger and stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and drew her close.

Unclasping the locket from her neck, I slid the old pendant down from the newer chain it hung from onto the one I had just made and fastened it around her neck, turning my head slightly so my lips caught her cheek. She just smiled and turned away. Silence hung between us, but it wasn't the least awkward. It was a thoughtful silence and then she told me her story


	33. Time Bomb

****A/N: OHMIGOSH! What's this? I updated...all for you My Canniballistic Rainbo Munchkins... THE PAST! This whole chapter is dedicated to All Time Low ~ One of the Best Bands around and the name of this chappy, my little rainbows, is their song Time Bomb...it isn't really relevant but oh whatever...I've got the LAST chapter of this story in my head..oooh! And the song for it...a hint: THe chapter's name (most probably) will be : All I Need =D IKR! Lydia: =D =D =D I'm on your side regarding the last chapter. AND when this ends (not happening in a LONG time) I WILL be featuring PDFs on my blog for FREE...first copy to Supraja =D Tell me guys if you want pictures of all the characters...=D now...

**33. Time Bomb  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the delicate teardrops on my neck, my own locket at the centre. I decided I needn't worry about it falling off if I transform because the locket could only exist on a necklace. It would safeguard the whole necklace itself.

I looked at my arms, so unnaturally covered in writhing animal tattoos. He hadn't said anything about them. He wanted to know. Was I going to tell him? I looked up, straight into his crystalline gray eyes that were gazing at me in earnest thoughtfulness. I made up my mind then and there. I was going to have to trust him. My finger was still rotating from nervousness but I needed to get this over. No more secrets.

"I...um...when's your birthday Draco?" I asked. Ugh! He must be thinking about how stupid I seem!  
>"5th of June" He said breezily, still with the air of someone who is going to know something.<br>"Yours?"  
>"The 6th"<br>"Ha! I'm older than you!" He said, looking childishly triumphant. This couldn't have been a better opening.

"I doubt it. You see I'm much, much older than you." I said, my voice shaking. He looked confused and I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Draco, what I'm going to tell you...isn't the greatest thing...in the world...do you-"  
>"Still want to know? Yes...I need to know <em>something<em> about-"  
>"You already know a lot of things...you know about Ria...you know about...about..." I was shaking.<br>"Niveria!" he said looking alarmed.  
>"I'm…I'm sorry Draco I'm just…having my doubts" I said treading on my words carefully. Apparently I wasn't careful enough. Hurt passed over his face like a shadow and he took to looking out the window.<p>

"No Draco I didn't mean it that way! I…" I turned him around so that he faced me. A look of indifference was plastered on his face

"Look, I just don't want to scare you off because…" It hurt for me to say it but I said it nevertheless  
>"…because it's been <em>such<em> a long time since…someone actually…loved me" I whispered. His face softened and he said, reminding me again why I should trust him.

"I love you, Maya, I told you that and I'm never going to leave you" he said softly.  
>"Okay, then, let me tell you…everything" I said taking a deep breath.<p>

"I'm older than you Draco, by more than 400 years" I watched him closely. His face burst into surprise as he started.

"But…how…you…but…_what?"  
><em>"Yes, I'm older than you by some 400 years…so I'm ancient yes." I said already regretting that I'd told him this. His face registered much surprise but he gestured vaguely, that I should continue.

"It began like this"

**Draco's P.O.V**

What in the world…! She was older than I was by…by 400 years? But she seemed so young, so much like all the teenagers around us. But how…? Her story was remarkable and she watched me closely for my reaction.

"I was born in the break of June, 1598, as was Ria, near TNSOM, which had been the meeting place of scholar around the world. This was a time of palaces and…royal rule…" she said trying to frame it right. So that was where the royal palace, the elephant and whatnot came in.

"My whole childhood revolved around my sister and my parents. The servants mattered little to me, except an old caretaker who took care of my mother before me. She was old, very old but a powerful witch in a family of pureblood royals." Her eyes had glazed over and the locket around her neck glowed. I could hear faint voices clamouring from it and I watched in awe.

"The necklace I wear, the diary, was that of my mother's and her mother before that and so on, a very ancient Kadam heirloom that was passed down to the witches of our family. It is a fragile but unlimited book…carrying the words of tens and thousands of my ancestors before me. Ria got one too, but this wasn't activated on magic…but activated by her touch…for all the magic-less women of our household including my mother's own sister."

"In the fall of 1606, when I and Ria were only eight years old, the tragedy struck a heavy blow on all of us. When the elephant just about crushed her, Ria performed magic I never knew she had. Her fragile body shone with shards of light as the power of her magic turned the elephant to ash. But the magic was too much for her to take and only the necklace, whose stone had cracked through the middle, survived."

"I was the survivor and seeing my own sister destabilize and disintegrate before my own eyes harried my ability to comprehend. The scream wrenched from my thought sounded so unlike my own. But that sound carried power and I casted a spell without knowing it. All who dream about Ria, Ria comes to them, Ria has not passed, She is among us and she is my archangel" tears trickled down Niveria's face but her trance-like state did not diminish.

"Seconds after I had unwittingly cast the spell, my magic went haywire. I unknowingly apparated. It was a horrible sensation, like being squeezed through a tube while darkness surrounds you…and you can't breathe either…and then I was stranded on an island" I looked at her, looking so distant I was afraid she'd apparated _there_.

"The worst part was that it was in a time void…a place where time stood still…a place we now call the Bermuda Triangle or The Land Of the Lost or more well-known The Triagon Of Magic Unresponsive" I gasped…magic there was practically nil. Faint shards of light and once an anchor of magic was seen from those parts but other than that…it was too dangerous.

"Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks to months, months to years…I had no hope of anyone saving me. But I did develop my magic. Though I still had the un-aging body of an eight year old, my mind expanded in terms of magic. I learned to control my magic without a wand. But I found I couldn't produce food…I needed energy. It was horrible what I had to do to save myself" Her tears were falling fast now.

"Many poor animals washed up onto the shore, lizards, birds and one time an alligator. I drained their energy but when I was in their mind all I could sense was fear. I did not kill them but incorporated them into my own body so that they may survive. They became moving tattoos."

"As I wished for more animals, they washed up. It was a miracle, I thought, but I slowly realized that I was doing it, I was drawing them here. I began experimenting with magic through my mind. Each day I probed farther and farther till I reached a wall. It was wall I couldn't go over, or go around. It was what kept me on the island. I needed to get out both physically and mentally. I experimented, now, with my own body, changing into theirs. They were impervious to what I was doing…their minds and my mind being one."

"To my delight one day, I found that, as a dolphin, I could swim till the barrier. I tried moving out of the enclosure but I was trapped. I rested away from my island that day onto a new one, closer to the barrier. For days on end I practiced till my magic was as powerful as it could get within the confinement."

"It happened one morning when I was pushing with all my might magically, physically and mentally against the barrier. It happened in a blur. I found myself falling away from my island into the sea below it. I was free! But almost immediately I was being pulled by the barrier, once again. I didn't want to be trapped there, to be immortally alone. In an act of desperation, I launched my magic trying to anchor it onto some other magically source which was how I found the Siren's Island."

"The Siren wasn't very old, almost as old as I physically was, but she looked much older. When she approached I could immediately sense that she was feeding off something else's magic, not her own. It was dark magic." A shudder ran through Niveria's body but the glazed look did not waver.

"She entered my mind, seeking to control it, but in those 400 years that I lived, my mind was too vast to be conquered. She perished and her voice was left in my body."

"Soon after, Magic Patrol found me, a seemingly stranded eight year old. But in a sense I was only that, with no one to speak to in 400 years, and no human contact save the few things that washed up on the shore. I was adopted by a family in India where I lived in a room of a renovated palace, near the school. My palace." Tears were flowing afresh and she looked older than she really was. Her eyes unglazed and she focused them on me, quickly brushing away the tears.

"There you have it...I...you don't have to be with me...I under-" I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. She looked tearfully up at me.

"I'm not leaving you...even though...though this...this is really, _really _hard to accept..." I said, trying to put her at ease. She snuggled into my arms and me? All I could think of was the girl in my arms and her tragic past she had revealed.

3

A/N: =D Liked it? Well, I hope so...remember what I asked abt the pdf...i'll try featuring it on blogspot or my tumblr...meanwhile like Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy - Totally Giggle Worthy on fb run by admins Niveria Kadam/Malfoy, Krumbs, IRA and Maya =D Till next time munchkins!


	34. The Second Task

****A/N: I hope you like lemons and onions

**34. The Second Task  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

I got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. The middle of January, and the second task had already come. I made my way to the Hufflepuff table. Cedric smiled at me.

"Come on, Ced...get us some points, will ya?" I said laughing.  
>"Will do, Niveria...meanwhile, will you be cheering me on?" he asked winking.<br>"You can't hear me under the water, Ced!" I replied laughing. The Hufflepuffs were looking oddly at me but my year didn't seem to mind...much. I could see Cho Chang fuming at the Ravenclaw table, whispering furiously with Marietta and I rolled my eyes. Harry liked _her_?

"See you then, Ced...and get Hogwarts on top!"  
>"I thought you were for Nalanda?" he asked, with a look of mock puzzlement on his face.<br>"Either is good actually" I replied laughing.

"Hi Niveria...seen Ron?" said a voice. I whirled around and saw Harry looking a tad bit worried.  
>"Nope. He must be hogging the shower or something like that...stop worrying Harry and do your best today"<br>"I sure hope so" he said shifting slightly so he could see Cedric.  
>"I'll catch you some other time Harry..."<br>"Yeah..." he said moving around me so he could talk to Ced. I smiled and walked to the Slytherin table, wondering why the hell I wasn't in Gryffindor.

Draco sat there, scowling.

"What's wrong, Draco? Did the house-elves put too much salt in that?" I teased, expecting him to just roll his eyes and laugh it off. I didn't think his scowl would get deeper.

"Oh c'mon, Draco, you're not _jealous _are you?" I teased again, prodding him.  
>"No." He said scowling even more.<br>"Draco..."  
>"You talk to Diggory and <em>Potter <em>of all people, first thing in the morning...!"  
>"Are you in the TWT, about to jump into a lake full of who-knows-what?"<br>"That's beside the point!"  
>"Uh, no, no it isn't. I was just telling them to do a good job, Draco! C'mon! Loosen up a little!" I said exasperated, looking at him. He looked nice today. His blonde hair was underneath a black fur cap and was wearing a warm jumper. His gray eyes matched the cold January sky and his lips...were tugging into a smirk-<p>

"Like what you see?" he asked. This took me back to that morning...the first time he...I blushed and turned away.  
>"Foul gits are eye candy for sure" I muttered, while he laughed. Man, he could go from being possessive to normal in seconds! "Git" I muttered again, digging into my food, pushing away the bacon and the other meat bits.<p>

"Why don't you eat meat anyways?" he asked.  
>"You know, when I transform, I become an animal...I know what it's like to feel hunted..." I said. He just shrugged and stole the bacon off my plate. I didn't mind.<p>

...

"Good luck Harry, Cedric" I said while Draco stalked off towards the bleachers. "Oh, no...Draco!"  
>"Look, Niv, if he ever gets under your skin..."<br>"Oh no...he's really a sweetheart...he's just being a little...moody today that's all" I said as Harry arched his eyebrow when I said 'sweetheart'  
>"Okaaay..."<br>"Really, Harry! You guys are acting like children" I said exasperatedly as Harry laughed. I huffed and ran after Draco who stared moodily at the still water of the Black Lake.

"Draco..." I said, rolling my eyes. He just huffed and wrapped his arm around my middle possessively. I lay my head on his shoulder and the tension left the air as well as the arm around me.

The whistle blew and the three of them jumped into the water and Harry, struggling with his neck, did too. I watched worriedly. The still water cleaved as Harry rose in the air in a jump, his legs and hands had turned into flippers. I cheered along with the rest of the crowd but heard Draco mutter "Show-off". I just grinned at him. I saw Ginny's red head bobbing up and down in the crowd as she made her way to me. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I-I can't find Ron! And H-Harry...!" she broke down into sobs as I petted the top of her head. Normally, she wouldn't care about Ron but not finding him with Hermione, who had also arrived red-eyed and pale, she obviously was worried. Before I could speak however Draco cut in.

"Oh go away Weaslette and take that Mudblood granger with you...we don't care about your boyfriend or your brother." He sneered. Surprised, I turned to face his smirking face which smirked no longer when I said,

"Draco! How...how dare you!" I shouted, shooting him a poisonous look. His smirk faltered and I led Hermione and Ginny away.

"I'm sorry Ginny, 'Mione..."  
>"Sorry for what? Malfoy's been like that ever since we've met him..." Hermione said.<br>"He's a right foul git, he is." Ginny said, agreeing with a bob of her head, her red hair flying everywhere. It made me wonder if I'd been wrong about Draco. Maybe, maybe not...I sighed as I tried to figure Draco out. I sat next to Demi who was busy kissing Vinay as if there was no tomorrow.

I cleared my throat and when they still didn't break apart I shouted in her ear.

"DEMETRIA LEVONNE!" I shout and she jerks back her head leaving dazed Vinay. Her face turns red and she looks down, like a child convicted of stealing cookies.

"Seen Ron anywhere? You know, the dude who looks like Ginny and has hair the same shade of red that your face is?" I ask teasingly.  
>"Oh shut up, Niv, and no I haven't seen red-head." Ginny fumed next to me and Demi added nonchalantly, "Oh no offense...Ginny is it?"<br>Ginny just nodded stiffly and turned away.

"Seen Rina, then?"  
>"Uh no...bye...?" she said turning back to Vinay. I just rolled my eyes and went after Ginny and Hermione. We sat in silence watching the ripple-less water. Everyone seemed to be getting the bored and I <em>swear <em>I saw Fred and George fishing.

An hour later, Krum came up first...in his arms was Rina, choking and spluttering. I turned to see Draco's reaction, but I remembered that I'd left him up somewhere. I looked up and there he was, teasing Colin Creevey with Crabbe and Goyle. I clenched and unclenched my fists and turned back stonily to the lake. I could see Fleur huddling in a towel...she had lost the person she was to save. I turned back and found Krum kissing Rina while she stood there, shivering in her towel, but her face hot from embarrassment. Developments, developments.

Cedric came up next, Cho Chang with him, looking smugly at all the girls who immediately fell silent. The crowd waited expectantly for Harry to pop out of the water like a cork from a bottle. Silence fell as the water remained as still as ever. Then Harry burst out of the water with Gabriel DeLacour and Ron in tow. The crowd erupted into cheers as they swam toward the deck. We ran from the stands and swarmed around Harry, who was shivering in his towel.

"Harry!"  
>"N-Niveria?"<br>"Stop looking so surprised you douche!" I replied hugging him. I heard a flash go out behind me and whirled to face a camera which flashed in my accidently smiling face again. Harry grit his teeth and I dazedly followed his eyes.

"Skeeter...!" he said between clenched teeth at a tall woman with blonde curls in a crocodile skin coat. Before I could say anything, a hurtling red mass, also known as Ginny Weasley, banged into Harry.

"Oh Harry ,Harry! Ron!" She shouted hugging them both tightly. I forgot about the stupid woman and her camera and joined in with the cheers. I remembered that I'd kept something for Harry and Ced when they got back...

"Harry, Ced...! I've got something for you both...just let me geddit!" I said laughing as Fred and George tried to hold me back like I was a prisoner. I grinned and made my way out into the hall.

Draco was standing there, leaning against the wall. I passed him without commenting. I barely got a good distance away when I was roughly spun around and his mouth jammed into mine. It was a frantic, frustrated kiss.

I pushed him away and glared at him, trying to put some distance between us. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Stop it, Draco!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his vice-like grip. He looked sullen but didn't loosen up enough so that I could get away.

"What're you angry at me for?"  
>"Oh don't act like you don't know, Malfoy" he raised his eyebrow at me for the use of his last name but I just struggled some more before he encircled me in his arms. I looked at him. His smirking face clearly stated the obvious: <em>No point in struggling now<em>.

"Why do you care so much anyway? I just-"  
>"Blood status isn't everything"<br>"Muggle born Granger and that blood traitor Weaslette-"  
>"Stop calling them that!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because it's wrong and it makes you..."<br>"Makes me...?" he challenged.  
>"Utterly unappealing" I said defiantly.<br>"There's nothing unappealing about me..."  
>"Other than the fact that you're a big-headed, selfish idiot"<br>"Who you can't live without..."  
>"Did I mention egoistic?"<br>"Not when you were kissing me" he said winking at me and dipping his head. I turned my head abruptly so his lips caught my ear rather than my mouth.  
>"You're absolutely infuriating!...And I did <em>not <em>kiss you!" I shouted trying to twist out of his arms.  
>"<em>Yes but you would've liked to..."<em> he whispered in my ear, sending the chills down my spine. I bristled in anger.  
>"You're such a...such a...such a lemon!" I shouted. <em>What?<br>_"Huh? Why am I lemon?" He looked puzzled and in his puzzlement I freed myself. _C'mon Niveria! Think of something _fast!_ He can't think you're stupid...stupid..._  
>" 'Cause you're sour and blonde!" I shouted brilliantly. He just stared at me.<br>"Then you're an onion!" he said. So now what? I'd just been dubbed an onion, crowned the smelliest of all veggies.  
>"So I smell?" I asked incredulously.<br>"No...you make people...cry..." he finished, hot from embarrassment.

"I rather think lemons and onions go good together..." came a dreamy voice from behind us. We turned to find Luna and Rina, who was no longer sopping wet, standing behind us.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.  
>"Yeah and I think both of you are idjits...you know what they say, birds of feather flock together" she said rolling her eyes and running after Luna.<br>"That'd make you loony too Rin." Draco muttered and I threw him an exasperated look. I turned and was about to go get my presents for Harry and Cedric when he pinned me to the wall, looking roguish but desperate.

"Hey...this is the part when we kiss and you forgive me and we forget what happened..." he said his smile faltering a little. It's hard not to give in, but it's that desperate look that girls want. His face is close and I can hear his ragged breathing. He gently brushes his lips over mine. I oblige. The kiss feels like the first one and the next and the one after that. The same but exciting. Exciting every time. My hands seem to have minds of their own as they roam all over his chest until one finally settles entwined in his hair while the other rests gently, almost delicately on his chest. His hands are at the nape of my neck and my back and at that moment, I didn't think anything could go wrong.

Time would tell how wrong I was and how wrong I was going to be.

5


	35. Unrest

**35. Unrest  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

When I go down to breakfast, the usually noisy Great Hall drastically silences. I look around, nervous at the sudden tension in the air. I sit in my usual place between Rina and Demi. Draco comes in, his face blazing with anger or embarrassment, it's hard to tell. He sits between me and Rina and I glance at him quizzically. I can feel a hundred eyes boring into my back as I weave my fingers through Draco's. He sighs and throws the 'Daily Prophet' in front of me muttering "I'm going to squash her…"

I look down at the paper and see a moving picture of me and Harry. In a heart. What. In. The. Bloody. Hell.

It was dated after the second task which had happened yesterday it read:

_**Spotlight On The Chosen One's Love Interest: The New Girl Next Door with Rita Skeeter**_

_Niveria Kadam, the new transfer student from The Nalanda School Of Magic, has, apparently, become Harry Potter, the Chosen One's, new love interest. The muggle-born, Hermione Granger apparently fled the site when Harry was received with hugs from Miss Kadam. But what lurks beneath this new girl's exotic exterior?_

_Apparently she was seen frequently with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, a pretty vivacious girl from the same year states in tears: "She's wicked! She took away the only one I loved and now she goes behind his back to someone else!". The source was further unavailable because of excessive tears. Harry Potter refuses to talk upon the matter, clearly not seeing the poison she wreaks upon his mind._

_Another student claims that she is the cause of Mr. Potter going mad and being delusional. The source, Daphne Muller, also states that Miss Kadam was the reason Mr. Potter wanted to enter the tournament. What will come out of this poisonous combination of this girl's cunning manipulations and the one who supposedly saved us all? Only time will tell._

I was seeing red. How dare she! Did she even know who I was? I looked over at Violet, Pansy and Daphne who were looking smug with pleasure. I was disgusted. I turned to Draco who looked exasperated.

"I don't believe it Niveria…I wouldn't…it's Rita Skeeter after all"  
>"Who is this woman?"<br>"She writes for the Daily Prophet."

"One minute Draco" I said taking my hand from him. I walk over to the Gryffindor table, hundreds of eyes following my moves. This was so wrong. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded at me and we quickly got out of the Great Hall. Last thing I saw before we left was Ginny shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I shivered.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Potions. I walked down the corridor and down into the dungeons with Blaise by my side. We weren't talking much because Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off the red-head in front of us and I couldn't talk with the worry building up in my head. I'm going to squash Rita the next time I see her. A whole side with Niveria and Harry in a heart. The thought of it made my blood boil. Niveria walked ahead with her friends, the Slytherins and Gryffindors looking at her, Demi and Fyre with sour expressions on their faces. I just shook my head and walked ahead, grabbing Niveria by the arm. I was probably too rough because her eyes widened as I dragged her away from the rest of them, who were giving me pained looks.

"Niveria...just don't do-"  
>"Don't do what? I'm not <em>doing <em>anything...it's Skeeter's fault!" she protested.  
>"No...just don't talk with the rest of them for a while..."<br>"Why?" she asked looking at me as if I've gone mad  
>"<em>Because...<em>"  
>"Answer me right, for God's sake!"<br>"Because you already have spell of trouble and-"  
>"Speaking of trouble we should get to Snape's class." She cut me short, snatching her arm back and catching up with her friends. Blaise seemed zombie-like as he followed Fyre. I practically dragged him to class.<p>

**Niveria's P.O.V**

Who does he think he is? I shouldn't talk to my friends? Who's he to tell me who I mustn't talk with and who I must? I huffed and seated myself as far away from him as possible, next to Fyre and the other Gryffindors, who looked at me like I was scum. I just hated s=Slytherin and Draco of all people right now. Especially Snape. Speaking of whom, the big greasy haired bat came gliding in. He absolutely adored Draco. It made me sick. As sick as cutting up flobberworms and toad gut. I restrained myself from retching. And falling asleep. In my cauldron. Too much homework and I finished it only on Sunday night after the festivity in the Gryffindor common room. That was _before _they thought I screwed up Harry's head.

I rolled my eyes and Lavender and Parvati sniggered about something and I distinctly heard the word "Kadam".

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Brown and Miss Patel." Snape said icily, looking smug. I gave my potion a final stir as the purple color drained from it in fumes. Soon it looked like water.

"Very good Miss Kadam, take five points." Snape said. I just stared. _What? Did he just…?_ I shook my head and tipped the sleeping potion in a vial and put it on Snape's table along with my homework.

"Twenty-seven inches of parchment, Professor." I said. He barely noticed and waved his hand in dismissal. I shouldered my purple backpack and walked out of class, glad to be out of the eerie dungeons. I heard the tip tapping of shoes behind me and Draco called my name._ How did he finish that fast? Probably got Pansy or Violet to do it for him._ I just rolled my eyes and stopped walking. He caught up with me, his satchel slipping from his shoulders.

He looked utterly adorable with his blonde hair flopping over one eye as he struggled with his bag. One arm was inside it frantically searching for something. It was really cute and I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to him. Oh I was still angry at him for trying to tell me what to do but right now all that anger seemed to melt away.

He made an unidentifiable noise and pulled out a crumpled piece of pink paper, scowling at it as if he was admonishing it because it was crumpled. He pulled out his wand and tapped it three times on the paper, which smoothened itself out. He comes up to me and hands it over. I flip it around. It read:

_**Madam Puddifoot's Teashop  
>Valentine's Day Party!<br>Open to all Hogwarts students!**_

_**Show your girl she's special: bring her to Madam Puddifoot's.  
>She'll love it!<strong>_

_**Is your guy unhappy with the way you've been acting?  
>Let him sip some tea at Madam Puddifoot's and he'll forget!<strong>_

_**Love is in the air…**_

_**Come to Madam Puddifoot's!  
>February 14<strong>__**th**__**!**_

It was incredibly cheesy...but incredibly sweet too. Draco stood in front of me, fidgeting with the buckle of his satchel.

"So you want me to go with you?" I asked him. This wasn't exactly what he would do.  
>"Yeah...I mean only if you want to go that is..." he said raising his eyes to mine. Then suddenly he was in front of me. And I don't mean ten feet away.<p>

"Niveria...I'm just...I'm sorry...I mean I...you...I didn't believe _'The Daily Prophet' _of course...I wanted to make it up to you...I..." he was struggling to find words to say and I looked up at him. I placed my hand over his fidgety ones.

"Calm down...sure I'll go...what's with this talk about 'making it up to me'?"  
>"You will?"<br>"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
>"Well because you were mad at me today-"<br>"That was because you told me I couldn't talk to my friends!"  
>"Niveria...I meant what I said...just...lay low for sometime okay?" he said looking a little worried. All the adorableness was gone.<p>

"You're a coward"  
>"What?"<br>"You're a coward..."  
>"Why?"<br>"You're running away and-"  
>" I'm not running away!"<br>"You are too"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"You are!"  
>"Fine!" he hollers.<br>"Fine!" and I holler back right in his face. I can hear the dungeon doors opening and closing but I don't care.  
>"And you can keep this!" I said thrusting the pink, heart shaped leaflet back at him. He just bristles in anger and tears it up. I watch as little pink paper scraps fall to the floor. One word catches my eye. <em>Love<em>. I turn around and run after Draco. He was livid and didn't stop even when I called his name. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said. I can't keep getting angry at him for everything can I? And he truly meant well for me...I sigh and make my way to our common room. I see people trying to finish last minute homework and such. We've got fifteen minutes before Divination starts. I think maybe I'll skip today, I don't have the patience to put up with Trelawney's 'The Grim'. Trust me I've seen a lot worse...

I walk up the stairs to the boys' rooms, earning a few looks from the girls. I just shake them off and make my way to Draco's room. I jiggle the door knob and see that it's shut. I knock on the door but he doesn't reply.

"_Alohamora"_ I whisper and the door clicks open. I open it carefully. Draco's sitting on his bed and when I get in I can see him looking emotionlessly me at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He just ignores me and goes back to staring blankly at the wall.  
>"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry I called you a coward, it's not true. You've got to be brave if you put up with me..." I said sitting down next to him. My feeble attempt at a joke hangs in the air.<br>"Draco..." I said shaking him. He just moved away and stared at the wall like it was the most important thing in the world to him.  
>"Draco, please...I said I'm sorry...I mean it too...look we'll go to Madam Puddifoot's and we'll..." I floundered about trying to find words to say. Then it occurred to me that if we <em>did <em>got then we most probably...would be..._snogging_...the thought made me blush and I pulled out of the one sided conversation. Now what?

"Draco...I'm really, really, _really _sorry...I was being stupid and I didn't mean what I said...I was just a little frustrated but you meant for the best...please don't be mad..." I said, trying again. I put my hand over his. He makes no move to get them off so I weave my fingers through his. This is getting tougher. I keep my emotions from spilling over when I talk.

"Please say something...Draco..." I know I sound desperate...but that's 'cause I am...

I put my hands on both sides of his face and I get him to face me. _Please Draco_ is all I think. He looks at me, considering, weighing the scales. I plead with every fibre of my body even though we're wrapped in silence. The next thing I know I'm on my back, staring into his deep gray eyes. They're still cold, but not as hard as before.

"I'm not a coward." And then he's gone. I couldn't help but feel worse than before and I look around and catch a moving picture of me and him on his desk. He's walked out of the frame. What've I done?

4


	36. Beaten, Broken and Bruised

****A/N: I hate this chapter too, don't worry. THis one features my own song so if you want me to put it up I will (though I have to admit, my singing isn't that good) 38th chappy they make up...now...

**36. Beaten, Broken and Bruised  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

The next few days went slowly without him. January 25th was when we had that fight. It's the 3rd of Feb. I had missed Divination and everything else, including Transfiguration and Charms, that day and Professor Snape was asked to see if I was fine. He told me to get my ass down to class in case I risked losing house points. Now I'm sitting, bored, in The History Of Magic. We haven't been having DADA for some time. Something to do with Mad-eye off on a trip or such and such.

Something whacks me on the head. I look up and see a crumpled up paper in front of me. I look around but no one's giving me a clue as to who threw it. _Could it be...? Has he finally forgiven me?_ I open it up, my heart fluttering. There was a moving drawing of two people kissing. Then the girl rears her head and winks at me. Pansy. Fricking. Parkinson. I glare at her, who silently giggles with Daphne. I tear up the paper and throw it away, anger bubbling up within me like silent, molten lava.

A paper bird flies in front of me

Not again.

I open it anyways and there in neat looping handwriting is Demi's note.

_Try again before Valentine's Day_

My heart lurches unpleasantly in my chest. Another Valentine's day and I'm probably going to be single. Adil's left me alone and moved on to Violet of all people. He keeps smirking at me nowadays. Not that I care.

_I've lost all hope. But I'll try. I can't lose him. Help me Demi._

I write back and the bird takes flight but this time it lands in front of Draco. Shit. No. He opens it up and reads it. Oh shit. He scrunches up his forehead and looks around. I sink lower in my seat. His gaze falls on me and I straighten up and pretend to concentrate on what Professor Binns is saying in his high wheezy voice. The bird lands in front of me again and I thankfully let it fly onto Demi's desk. She opens it and looks confused before sending it back to me. I read the whole thing and my breath catches in my throat.

_Try again before Valentine's Day_

_I've lost hope. But I'll try. I can't lose him. Help Me Demi._

_You need more help than just that. Starting with that attitude._

It was Draco. He hated me. I look over but, as predicted, he stares straight ahead. I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I finger the teardrop necklace out of habit.

"_Reducto_" I whisper, tapping the bird with my wand. I can feel his eyes on me even as I brush away a smouldering heap of ashes.

The bell rings and I get up and walk to Transfiguration, not wasting a moment. Immediately I knew something was wrong.

As the Gryffindors and surprisingly the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs pile in, McGonagall glides in holding a cage of fluffy things. She looks strangely dazed and has a smile on her face. Uh Oh.

"Today we'll be transfiguring pygmy puffs into heart shaped vases for Valentine's Day." Oh no.  
>"Now pairs..." It turns out I got to sit with Blaise. Not bad. But Fyre got stuck with Draco. And most obviously right now she wants me to switch over. I shake my head 'no'.<p>

_Come on! Please?  
>No<br>Why not?  
>You know why...he hates me!<br>You know there's Blaise next to you, right?  
>Yes<br>And...?  
>No, Fyre.<em>

But it looks like Blaise is pretty much doing the same thing with Draco. I shrink in my seat. No way. Draco just huffs and slides into the seat next to me, rolling his eyes. I swallow thickly and tap the curious pygmy puff on its head with my wand, while Draco tries to keep it quiet. More than once his arm brushes against mine and each time my breath catches in my throat.

_Crash!_

Our half transfigured pygmy puff, which looks like a pink vase with legs, just committed suicide. I.e., jumped off the table. I look down at the shattered glass pieces. Ouch. Draco bends down quickly, his blonde hair brushing my knee.

"_Reparo" _

The glass rearranges itself but the pygmy puffs legs remain still. We complete transfiguring it and the whole time my hearts hammering in my chest. Suddenly there's a high pitched squeal next to us. Impulsively, I clutch Draco's hand. Oh no.

We both look down and I realise it's not only me holding his hand, he's holding mine too. Our eyes meet and just for a second the cold in them thaws. If it weren't for the bell they would've stayed that way. If only.

He grabs his satchel and makes to get up but realises that his hand is still in mine. I clutch it tightly like it's my only link left to him and get up.

"Draco I-"  
>"Save it" And he's gone. Again. I'm left alone in the empty classroom staring after him, wishing everything would just go back to the way it was.<p>

I sigh and get out of classroom, heading for the Slytherin tower. Yes I know there are the dungeons too, but I stay at the tower with the 5th years, the 6th years, the 7th years and the prefects.

"The Bloody Baron" I say to the snooty picture of Mona-Liesa. She glares at me and swings on her hinges. I climb into the common room and walk up the stairs to my room.

I wash my face, take off my locket and set my bag down on the floor. Dinner time. Uggh maybe I should skip. I lay considering on my bed and hear the noises of doors opening and girls chattering nonstop. I look at the photo in my hand. It's the same one Draco has. The Niveria in the photograph isn't as happy as she was before. The photo is also empty of its previous occupant, also known as Draco Malfoy. It's a sorry sight really. My _whole life_ is a sorry case infact. My stomach rumbles loudly in protest. I'm probably going to be hungry for the rest of the night if I don't eat.

I run down the stairs. The common room hasn't emptied yet but it was going to, fast. I rush down the stairs two at a time and plop into the seat next to Demi. Rina's sitting with Krum as she does nowadays, blushing and giggling. Her hair is neat and manageable, probably for Krum too. I look at the plate in front of me. Dumplings and gravy. I decide to eat it along with that nice treacle tart which I eat every other day. Draco is sitting on the other side of me with Blaise, who's busy toying with his food, probably thinking of a certain red-head. I just smirk. My smirk vanishes when I see Draco though. My life is truly hopeless.

When I look up again, he's gone. I just sigh and get back to my food. Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to act like I meant it? Why doesn't he understand that I can't do this? Why can't things just go back to the way they were? I left my food on my plate apart from the treacle tart, which I ate. No point in eating when you don't feel like it. Demi looked worriedly at me as I got up from the bench.

"You haven't been eating for the past week and a half, Niveria."  
>"I...just don't feel like it...I'm going to the lake..." she just nodded her head and went back to eating.<p>

The clouds are hiding the moon as I walk towards the ripple-less water of the black lake. I keep my eyes on my destination: a small clearing where me and Draco first admitted that we loved each other. It seemed so long ago, and yet I remembered it so clearly.

The sound of grunts brings my attention from my thoughts to the ground before me. Not far, a heap of some dark mass lies. Then suddenly I can see an arm waving before slumping back in the grass. Has someone gotten hurt?

I rush towards the spot but before I can reach it, the moon comes out from behind the clouds. I stand stock-still by the sight that meets my eyes.

A patch of bright moonlight falls on the white-blonde hair that I could recognize anywhere. His mouth was fastened tightly with Pansy's.

_No, it can't be_ says the little voice, panicking in my head, but if I didn't know any better, it was.

"_No..." _ I whisper. "D-Draco?" I say, my voice rising a little higher. My voice catches in my throat and tears blur my vision, but I can still hear him. If only that went too...his voice sounds distant but I can make out what he's saying...something about getting it wrong.

I do what I do best.

I run.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Get off of me Pansy!" I say, disgustedly "Niveria!" I shout as she tears away from the sight. Pansy giggles sickly as I shove her away from me.

"Niveria!" I get up and run after her. "Niveria!" Why didn't I accept her when she said sorry? She meant it...but no, I had to be a stubborn dimwit. I run as fast as I can.

Up the stairs and in front of Mona-Liesa.

"The Bloody B-Baron" I say breathlessly as the painting swings aside to reveal the entrance to the tower. I rush inside, ignoring the looks from the girls and barge into Niveria's room. She's not there. Her locket is on her desk and I snatch it up and put it in my pocket. Where could she be?

_The Quidditch Pitch_...

I run out of the common room, causing a very disgruntled painting to snap at me. I don't stop till I reach the Quidditch ground. There, I can see her form, highlighted by the moonlight.

She didn't look over and as I began crossing the pitch, her voice floated across. It was an eerie but soulful melody that made me stand in the shadows, just listening to it:

_Shattered souls, fragments of the past  
>Shatter souls and a couple of memories I'd want to forget<em>

_Ghosts of the past, and skeletons in your closet_

_Haunt me, Break me, Save me  
>Why don't you save me?<em>

_I can't, I can't go on like this_

_I won't, I won't lay in the shadows._

_Where I'm beaten and broken and bruised._

_Where I'm eaten on the inside._

_Where the suffering is not an option_

_And you can't take the pain away_

_Beaten, Broken and Bruised_

_Crippled me, lying in my pool of dreams._

_Bound by chains, lying in my pool of broken dreams._

_It's a death sentence, but only in the end_

_So that I have to live, in this never ending cold._

_I can't, I can't go on like this_

_I won't, I won't lay in the shadows._

_Where I'm beaten and broken and bruised._

_Where I'm eaten on the inside._

_Where the suffering is not an option_

_And you can't take the pain away_

_Beaten, Broken and Bruised_

_At the end of my rope,_

_Hammering on my hope,_

_Is this failure, In the shadows._

_Convicts,_

_Around me_

_Staring_

_With empty eyes,_

_Soulless eyes,_

_Vacant eyes._

_I can't, I can't go on like this_

_I won't, I won't lay in the shadows._

_Where I'm beaten and broken and bruised._

_Where I'm eaten on the inside._

_Where the suffering is not an option_

_And you can't take the pain away_

_I can't, I can't go on like this_

_I won't, I won't lay in the shadows._

_Where I'm beaten and broken and bruised._

_Where I'm eaten on the inside._

_Where the suffering is not an option_

_And you can't take the pain away_

_Beaten, Broken and Abused_

I just stood still. The music hung in the air, followed by sobs. It felt as if my heart had been wrenched out of my chest and cut up into a million pieces, like it would never mend again and as if going back to her would just make it worse. I could feel her anger, her pain and her frustration, but most of all, her pain of being broken. It was as if every wrong thing I'd done to her had surfaced. Her message was clear.

I was not worthy of her anymore.

4


	37. Valentine Blues and A Big Black Dog

****A/N: So hey again! I'd written this chappy down but I forgot to post it...few had a field trip yesterday and i'm still recovering from all that fun...damn I'm tired! Anyways, I sortofish (that's sort-of-ish not sort-o-fish =P) like this chapter...it was nice writing it...also one of my friends gave me their experience on _kissing _cause I NEVER have...=P sad really but oh well, just makes my writing better...i think...anyhow this chapter is dedicated to him out there who i haven't met yet...i know it's stupid dedicating a chapter to someone who you don't actually have but oh well...MACARONI AND CHEESE!

**37. Valentine's Day Blues and a Big, Black Dog.  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

_Dear Journal,  
>I'm feeling completely wretched now, because of what I said and Draco isn't going to forgive me...only one way for me to express it, the way I know best,<em>

_It's the only thing that pierced my heart,  
>It's the only thing that spearheaded my barricade.<br>And I wept tears of blood and pain,  
>And I wished I'd never live again.<em>

_I held a knife and brought it down,_  
><em>I held another battered shield;<em>  
><em>I didn't, couldn't think of it like that,<em>  
><em>I didn't, couldn't think our fate would be sealed this way.<em>

_I wished those words I said away,  
>But they came back and haunted me,<br>Night and Day._

_I wish I could make my fantasies real,  
>I wish he'd know this terrible<br>Misery I feel._

_I chartered grief,  
>In my heart so deep.<br>And then I held my head  
><em>_And all I could do was weep._

_Because I was stained,  
>Because my heart was tainted<br>Nothing could ever numb this pain,_

_Nothing, Nothing, Nothing…_

_~ Maya_

I just stared. I still hadn't given her, her necklace back...an invisible barrier had been erected between us. This poem just made it worse. Her eyes were bloodshot and she refused to eat. How long would this go on for? I needed to do something...but that song…

Just thinking about it sent a wave of emotions coursing through my veins…anger, pain, frustration and most of all, sadness. I couldn't sleep. It haunted me throughout the day and throughout the night as well…and now this.

I shut the book tightly.

Today we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade…

I think I'll skip…being anywhere close to Niveria has been hard.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

I started down the stairs, just to see Draco at the bottom. He looked as terrible as I felt.

His face was deathly pale and gaunt. His blonde hair was limp and lifeless as he himself was and his eyes? The ones I loved the most? They'd lost all life to them and were dull, sad eyes…as sad as the weather outside. It was like the world was mourning for us…

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out from them. It killed me to see him, like this or not. I brushed past him, my breath catching in my throat where our shoulders had met. But it was gone. All gone. We were done…

I shoved my hands into the pockets of the green hoodie I was wearing over my gray shirt. It was probably the only vibrant thing about me. I met a worried looking Demi, Rina, Kapila, Raiyne, Dawn, Alisha and Leah outside the Slytherin tower. Fyre had ditched us as usual. My heart contracted painfully as I saw her and Blaise looking as if they hate each other, but in reality being totally in love…she still hadn't told us…

We walked down to the Great Hall and I, as a habit it had become, toyed around with my food, not really eating it at all. I cleared my throat and Demi, Kapila and Rina looked at me apprehensively. I had taken to being quiet, teary-eyed and on the whole a being who was meticulously surrounded by a depressing aura.

"Guys, I don't want to sow you guys down…go without me…I'll come" I was disgusted at how feeble and weak my voice had sounded with the lack of use. They just nodded but Rina hung back.

"Niveria, I'm there you can talk-"  
>"Just go."<br>"But-"  
>"I said. Go." I hissed. She looked a little taken aback. I just glared and went back to 'eating' my food. In reality, I wanted to be alone…sure after two weeks I should've been over him…but the way in which he broke up with me…it was just too much…<p>

I didn't bother to hide the tears as I walked out of the Great Hall and out into the ground. I walked to the smelly owlery, looking for Farren, my snowy white owl. Nalanda had brought her along when they came. I gratefully accepted her touch as she let me pet her. She had been, undoubtedly, mad at me for a long time because I had to leave her behind.

"_What am I going to do, Farren? I'm still completely and totally in love with him"_ I whispered. She just looked at me with her amber eyes, wise and understanding. I petted her head once more and turned.

_Draco._

Two times today. Two times I had to see him face-to-face. Two times…God truly hates me, despises me more so than he ever had before.

He looked faintly relieved and grinned his lopsided grin. How much had he heard? _He was teasing me._ How utterly horrible. I glared through my tears and ran past him. His attempts at catching hold of my hand failed but I couldn't believe he'd try to after everything.

I rushed down the stairs to the nearest exit out of the castle. Walking quickly in longer strides I made it out of the castle and found myself standing in front of Madam Puddifoot's. Remember what I said about God despising me? I couldn't have framed it any better.

Couples were flocking in and out of the colorful little teashop, holding hands. God was mocking me for sure. Fyre and Blaise walked out and caught sight of me. They sprung apart sheepishly but I just waved them off. They looked confused but nodded and walked away. I walked away from the tea shop , keeping my head down so no one could see my evident tears.

P ahead a big, black dog pranced around, earning a few scraps from people passing by. I felt sorry for it and bought tow loafs of bread with all that I had left. I whistled and it bounded to me happily.

"Come here, you…" I said fondly and ruffled his ears. I fed him a loaf of bread and ate one myself. He danced around me happily. _Brainwave_.

"Come here, will ya…let's have some fun!" I said and put my glowing palm on top of his head, taking a little energy from him to sober him down a bit and to help me change but not enough to kill him. I ruffled his ears again and he began looking a little more perky. First I changed into a mosquito, leaving my clothes and my bag behind. Then, when I changed back, I put them back in and stuffed the bag behind a tree where no one would notice. Finally, I became a duplicate of the dog who looked at me warily. I barked out a hello and explained what happened. He just turned his head around and looked at me doubtfully.

"Come one say something" I said in…er…bark I guess. He considered and then spoke in a slightly deep voice, which sort of took me back because he seemed so young.

"Hello"  
>"Okay…what's your name…"<br>"If you tell me where you're from I'll tell you my name."  
>"Oh I'm from India but I'm a transfer student hear at Hogwarts"<br>"Oh that's nice…do you know Harry?"  
>" 'Course I do…but I'm not in Gryffindor…do you know what that is?"<br>"Yes, it's a house…there are four…Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"  
>"For a dog…"<br>"I'm not a dog…animagus." He looked utterly honest.  
>"So you went to Hogwarts? Why are you still in Animagi-form then?"<br>"Yes, I went to Hogwarts…with James and Lily Potter actually."  
>"No way."<br>"Yes way. And Sirius Black, glad to meet you." He added. My breath caught in my throat.  
>"S-Sirius Black as in m-mass-"<br>"That was not what happened, and I'm also Harry's god-father so I've no wish to kill him.."  
>"Okaaay"<br>"Now I've got to find Harry, if you'll excuse me."  
>I nodded my doggy head and he pranced off. What. In. The. Bloody. Hell. Was. That. Somehow I had the urge to laugh out at the craziness of the whole thing. I went to the tree were I had hidden my clothes and looked around for the bag. No way. It was gone. Someone had taken it! I panicked trying to work out how I was going to get into the castle. Then I realized that I could transform into a bird. Magic. I'm so stupid.<p>

Within seconds where the black dog had stood, a bird now flew around in frantic circles, trying to locate where the window of her room was. Fortunately, it was in sight (and thankfully open). I transformed back into my original form and went into the bathroom to change my clothes. I could hear my iPod blaring out 'Jar Of Hearts' by Christina Perri. I had just lost my bag and it had all my books and…oh damn! I hurried out clicking my fingers in the process and sending my transformation clothes into oblivion. They would come back when I transform again.

I set about remembering the charm used to summoning charm when there was knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said not even glancing at the door.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I was utterly puzzled when I found Niveria's bag stashed in a tree. Had she left it? Well, this was a pretty good excuse to go see her so that I could tell her what _really _happened that night. I love her too much to let her go, and though I've broken her hearts, it'll be repaired in seconds when I tell her the truth. I hope. I walked up the stairs outside her room. I could hear a song blaring through. It wasn't her song, though an equally sad one.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

"Well, are you going in or what? She's been heartbroken for days now! I hate you already, don't make me hate you even more." Demi's voice snapped beside me. I just ignored her and knocked the door.

"Good luck…you'll need it" I could hear her murmur as she walked away.

"Come in" Niveria called.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

Someone's arms went around me and I stood stock still. I knew it was him, it had to be him. He turned me around and I saw him.

_Slap!_

I don't know what I was thinking. He stumbled back, hurt and clutching his cheek. Christina Perri sang the chorus again and I flicked my wand, turning it up a bit. He rubbed his cheek and turned off the iPod. I could've easily just turned it on but I didn't.

"That was…I deserved that…" he said rubbing his sore cheek. I just turned around and stared out the window.

"Uh…Niveria…"  
>"What? You think you can just…just…<em>barge <em>in here-"  
>"I didn't…you said 'come in' which technically isn't-"<br>"And just act like…act like nothing happened? Do you know how much-" In a moment he had pinned me against the wall, looking menacing as he towered above me. My hands were on his chest and he took one and placed it on his face. A small electric jolt passed through me as my hand met his sore cheek.  
>"I do know how much it hurts if that was what you were going to say…" he said quietly."…and I'm sorry…even if it wasn't really my fault." He added<br>"Not your fault?_ Not your fault?_" my voice steadily rose higher and I snatched my hand back. His blank demeanor didn't change.  
>"Yes, it wasn't my fault…have you ever thought it liable that <em>Pansy <em>forced herself on me? Did you think of that?"  
>"Of course I didn't! Why would I when you were undoubtedly angry at me and-"<br>"I was going to forgive you that night…" What?

I looked up at his suddenly emotional eyes and limp blonde hair. It was the first time I'd seen him close-up in days…his face was ghastly pale and his hair was limp. I could see dark circles forming around the rims of his eyes. It looked like…no way, he couldn't have heard me sing. No.

"D-Draco…"  
><em>"Yeah…"<em> he whispered, his lips just a few millimeters away from mine. I leaned in but stopped abruptly.

"Sit down."  
>"What?"<br>"Draco, sit down!" I pushed him onto my bed and he looked at me questioningly.  
>"Can you unbutton your shirt, Draco? " I asked him. He arched an eyebrow. "Just do it, please…"<br>He looked at me, smirking as he undid his buttons. I turned away so I didn't have to look at him.

"_Now what?"_ he whispered, suddenly in my ear. I squeaked and bounded away from him covering my eyes. His arms were around me again and his bare body…I hesitated to think of it and got down to business.

"I-I need to check if your alright."  
>"I think I'm more than just alright…"<br>"Shutup and show me your shoulder." I hesitantly turned around to look at him. He was lean and…utterly sculpted. The faint lines…no no concentrate. I forced myself to look away and examined his shoulder.

I knew it.

Coiled around his shoulder blade was the tattoo of a huge, hissing snake. Thank goodness I didn't go any further by kissing him. That would've done it.

"Hold still, I've got to get this off before it kills you." I tried to act calm but I couldn't help but panic. One wrong move and I could kill Draco.

His body was rigid from fear as I gently eased the hissing tattoo of the snake onto my own body, getting the mongoose tattoo to kill it. Blood was ink and a sudden ripping pain jolted my arm. The snake was washed away with the blood that was steadily dripping from my hand.

"Niveria! You…how…let me get-"  
>"No! Don't touch me!" I shouted, fearful that he should get hurt. I used my own magic and healed myself as best as I could.<br>"Why did it-"  
>"If I had to save you, I need to give back some blood as payment…" I said testing my arm. I glanced back at him, still not wearing a shirt. I blushed and handed him back his shirt…<p>

"Now let me -" I said readying my wand  
>"Don't erase my memory, Niveria."<br>"I have to…"  
>"Can't you…immunize me or something? Can't I be immune to your music?"<br>"I-I don't think-"  
>"Please Niveria…"<br>"You need a part of me then…"  
>"No more blood."<br>"Kisses…"  
>"But I've kissed you plenty of times!"<br>"I need to kiss you out of my own accord…not that I didn't like you kissing me but I can heal you now…you can't be immune to my music because…" I hesitated.  
>"Because?"<br>"Because…because if you're not affected then you'd understand what I feel at that moment…I'd be vulnerable to you and I don't think…I mean-" My lips were instantly captured in his. I didn't even realize how much I needed this. He was the fire to my ice, melting away the pain, the cold hard pain. My hands moved out of their own accord, one resting on that carved chest of his and the other entwining in his hair. The kiss became deeper, more insistent and I leaned in let him pull me close. Our bodies molded into one, soft onto hard-

I gasped for air as he let me go. The kiss left me light-headed and dizzy and I leaned onto him for support. His hands had circled my waist and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"I…wow…I didn't know you could…kiss like that…I…" I was a blubbering fool in front of this Greek god.  
>"You don't seem to mind me not wearing a shirt anymore…maybe I should stay-"<br>"No!" I squealed, thrusting the shirt at him. He smirked as I kept my eyes firmly on the ground.

"So, we're alright then?"  
><em>He kisses me and then asks me like I've got a choice.<em>  
>"I'm enslaved by you, I swear…" I muttered. He dragged me onto the bed, such that I was practically on his lap. I scrambled off and sat next to him. He put his no longer limp blonde head onto my lap, leaning up so he could lightly brush my lips.<p>

"I love you Niveria Maya Kadam, and I solemnly swear _never _to let you go. Ever. I promise"

A/N: ...and when he promises he always keeps it...=) See why I liked it? Oh and one more thing...I can't be updating probably in the Month of August coz I've got exmas (uggh I hate them but it can't be helped!) so don't be mad at me and abandon my story...till then i'll try to finish the 4rth year and Suppi: I'll send you the pdf.


	38. Night In Your Arms

**Night In Your Arms  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

"_I love you Niveria Maya Kadam, and I solemnly swear never to let you go. Ever."  
><em>_"I love you Niveria Maya Kadam, and I solemnly swear never to let you go. Ever."__  
><em>_"I love you Niveria Maya Kadam, and I solemnly swear never to let you go. Ever."_

I gasped and sat up in my bed. His words echoed faintly in my head and I half expected him to be next to me and even turned to face an empty bed. My alarm clock showed 5:00 am. My hand instinctively went to my neck where my necklace had been missing for about a week. It felt odd, not being able to write in it at all…I shrugged off the sad mood and went to take a shower. Monday. Oh shit. I got ready as quickly as I could, trying not to be late for breakfast.

My friends looked alarmed as I said a waved and shouted a good morning to them, bounding to the Slytherin table as if nothing had happened at all…Draco sat right next to me causing my friends' eyes to pop out of their heads. Draco buried his nose in my hair murmuring

"I love it when you wash your hair…"  
>"Okaaay…"<br>"Is that weird?"  
>"Nope, not at all…" I replied grinning at him. He still had a few remnants of the previous days, but he looked a whole lot healthier. I hugged him, his words echoing in my head. He looked pleased and went to eating. It didn't matter to me as to what was on the plate. I was ravenous.<p>

"Niveria?"  
>"Wha?" I asked with a mouth full of food.<br>"You're eating chicken."  
>"Oh…shit…"<br>"Liked it?"  
>"I feel so bad…"<br>"Just don't ever change into a chicken…" he said grinning and shoving some food into his mouth. I just raised an eyebrow at him and went back to eating. Fine, I'll never change into a chicken.

My owl Farren dropped from one of the windows. There was a package attached to her legs. I and Draco watched her descend. She cocked her little snowy head and I pet her, feeding her some chicken off my plate. She crooned happily and turned to face Draco who grinned and rubbed her head. Okay...? He then looked at me and then, grinning sheepishly, finished his breakfast and got up from the table, muttering about something to do with his satchel. I looked suspiciously at him but he just scratched his neck and bounded away. I rolled my eyes and went back to the package.

It was beautifully wrapped, with wrapping paper that was dotted with hearts and big red bow. There was note, neatly printed, and stuck onto the package. It read:

_**MADAM MALKIN'S ROBE SHOP**_

_To: Niveria Kadam_

_From: Draco Malfoy_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

There was another note, Spellotaped beneath the first. I recognized Draco's untidy scrawl:

_I'm more than just sorry for what happened,  
>I love you more than anything in the world, Niveria…<br>Meet me tonight 9:00pm, 17__th__ of February at the lake where we first met.  
>Oh and wear this and come…<br>I forgot to tell you that day,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I love you…_

_ -Draco_

I smiled and tapped the piece of paper with my wand muttering "Intagrem" so nothing would spoil it. I tucked it between the pages of one of my books. I undid the wrapping and my breathing quickened as I saw what was inside. Wow.

It was a dress made of silvery material that would fall till my knees. It had a small bow at the back and had full sleeves. It cut across my shoulders like the dress I wore to the Yule Ball. I put it back into the box and smiled in delight. I put the lid back on and just gazed at it for a long time. I turned my head and saw Draco coming . His eyes fell on the box and he turned bright pink before turning on his heel and walking out of the Great Hall. I quickly shoved the box in my bag before running after him. He was making his way down to our first class, Care Of Magical Creatures, for which he'd have never been early if not for the current circumstances.

I ran as quietly as I could before finally catching up with him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, turning an even brighter shade of pink as I drew the box halfway out of my bag. Then all of a sudden he just leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to mine. Now it was my turn to go beet red. He pulled me into a hug and buried his nose in my hair.

"Thanks…" I murmured against his chest.  
>"Your welcome…so…"<br>"Mhmm?"  
>"Are you…you know…coming tonight?"<br>"I wouldn't miss it for the world…only how do I sneak out? Wait, don't answer that question."  
>"Can I ask you something then?"<br>"Go on…"  
>"<em>Kiss me…?" <em>he whispered dipping his head so his lips brushed against mine. He pulled away as someone said cheerfully.

"PDA, PDA!"  
>"Fyre!" I said blushing as Draco let me go.<br>"Well, it looked like it was getting pretty heated so I had to stop you guys before someone else did…speaking of which do you know that you were kissing _right _in the middle of the school grounds?"  
>"Shutup Fyre."<br>"Your face is as red as my hair." She teased. I just turned away and met Draco's gray eyes.

"Tonight, 9:00pm…" he said breathlessly and walked away from us with Blaise.

"So…how is it on your end?" I asked smirking as Fyre's hair clashed admirably with her just-as-red face.  
>"Good…"<br>"Oh?"  
>"It's amazing, I don't know how, after all these years we just , you know, <em>connected, <em>sort of and…" I listened to Fyre's cheerful babble as we walked down to Hagrid's hut, not being able to wait for tonight.

…

I dumped the books out of my bag and kept just Draco's note and the dress inside. Finally, _finally _the day had ended and I was already entitled to two essays _just _because I was daydreaming in class. Due next Monday. I groaned and took a hot bath, easing my tired bones. Now for the dressing up.

I first changed into a fly and then changed back so that I could fit the box in the extendable pouch at my waist that was always there no matter how many times I changed. It also kept everything I wanted inside and safe.

I lined my eyes with black eye pencil and mascara. My washed hair was a little wavy and I brushed it out. It had just reached past the nape of my neck and I let it loose. I put on some silver earrings the shape of stars and I was done.

I changed into an owl, like Farren, and swooped down to the lake, changing into the silver dress as soon as I was human again.

I proceeded to our clearing and found a small blanket there with a few lanterns floating midair, next to the lake.

Draco's arms went around me and he nuzzled my neck.

"_You look beautiful…"_ He whispered in my ear. My face was hot as his warm lips caressed my face.

He turned me around and I scanned every single feature of his face…his beautiful dynamic gray eyes, brilliant blonde hair that looked like white gold in the moonlight, firmly set jaws which held his warm lips that kissed me like there was no tomorrow… He smiled, for the first time since I forgave him. This was amazing, _he _was amazing. His hand slowly went up to my cheek which he stroked softly. His face was close to mine and he looked deep into my eyes. Our lips were so close…

"_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips" _I said softly. He smiled and brought those warm lips of his even closer.  
>"Meet my soul, Maya…" and with that the gap between our lips ceased to exist….<p>

Bursts of color, sparklers, fireworks…you name it…this wasn't a desperate kiss like the last time, or a sweet 'I love you' kiss either…it was more…so much more…he tasted sweet but musky...and utterly irresistible…his hands settled on my back as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. My hands found their way to his neck and one rested curled in his hair as it had been accustomed to doing. It was just me and him and no one else in the world…nothing would _ever _come between us…

When we finally broke away we were both panting for air. I felt oddly light-headed and…drunk? Yeah, drunk would be the perfect word. I sat down on the ground, giggling a little bit as Draco lifted me, bridal style, and carried me to the blanket. He set me down and sat next to me, cross legged, and put another blanket around us, as we watched the millions of stars in the sky twinkle.

"_They're like diamonds…"_ I breathed in awe as the moon came out from behind a few stray clouds and lit up the sky, reflecting in the rippling water of the Black Lake.

"Oh! Speaking of diamonds…" Draco shrugged the blanket off his shoulders and reached into his pocket.

"Here, Niveria…" he said holding out my locket. I took one look at it and flung myself at him.

"I _love _you Draco Lucius Malfoy...completely and utterly _love _you!" I shouted happily reaching out for my locket. He raised an eyebrow and a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Here let me put it on for you…" he said advancing towards me. His hands pushed my hair away and fastened the necklace onto my neck. Before withdrawing, however, his lips brushed my exposed shoulder, sending tingles running through my spine. _Oof!_

I was on my back looking into Draco's endless gray eyes that looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He brought his head down and brushed my lips softly before pulling away. Oh no he didn't. I grunted in protest and pulled him to me.

"Why…do you always…pull away?" I breathed, still short-breathed from our previous kiss.  
>"Because I…need air?" He said, his hot breath tickling my face. His arms were around me again and I kissed him on his cheek softly whispering,<p>

"_What would I do without you?"_ His head was on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Draco…"  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing...I…"  
>"Spit it out…"<br>"Did you read my…?"  
>"I honestly can say that I did…"<br>"Which bit?"  
>"The poem…you write beautifully you know that?"<br>"I…thanks…"  
>"You're smart, pretty and make me laugh…you're the cause of my happiness and my worry…<em>you're <em>my life, Maya…" he said running a hand through his hair. I was utterly shocked. I was his life? He thought I was smart and pretty? I made him laugh?

"Don't look so shocked…it's true you know, pureblood's-promise" he said laughingly. I groaned.  
>"Why are you so obsessed with blood-status?"<br>"I-"  
>"It's not everything Draco…just out of curiosity would you have lo-"<br>"Yes."  
>"Really? I doubt you would've gotten within a few centimeters within the vicinity without calling me a mud-" his lips were on mine in a moment, shutting me up effectively. He pulled away, smirking. I just glared at him and went back to looking at the stars. He lay down on the blanket pulling me down with him. I put my head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.<p>

"I should probably change out of this if we're going to sleep here tonight…" I murmured, extracting myself from his arms. He just looked at me with pointed interest.

"_Accio Clothes"_ I said. Within seconds I was hit by a bundle of clothes. I got up and began unzipping my dress when I realized Draco was just staring. I zipped it up quickly and whirled around to face him.

"Draco!"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't look!"  
>"Why-"<br>"Turn away you perv!"  
>"I am not!" he protested, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting a little bit.<br>"Then turn away!" I said, trying hard not to giggle at the look on his face. He just humphed and turned away.  
>"Now don't peek!"<br>"Dreamed of it…"  
>"Draco!"<br>"Fine, alright, sheesh!"  
>"I should be the one saying that, not you…" I muttered zipping out of dress and putting on my PJs as fast as I could. Once I was done I folded it up and put it in the extendable bag I'd kept from my transformation. I shrugged off my shoes onto the grass and crawled onto the blanket to sit next to Draco. He puts his arm around me and tugs me closer and I put my head on his shoulder. He yawns and I grin.<p>

"Someone's sleepy…" I say grinning up at Draco, who rubs his eyes.  
>"Not me…" he says looking adorable with his sleepy face. I put a hand on his chest and push him over. He falls onto the blanket but I've forgotten that he's still holding onto me and I fall down along with him.<p>

"Someone's getting guts…" he mutters. I'm lying right on top of him and my breathing becomes a little faster. I try to get in next to him but his arms tighten around my waist, keeping me there.

"I swear Draco, my heart's beating so fast I think it's working overtime…Stop it! You're going to kill me!" I squeal girlishly as his hands move little lower. He chuckles and lets me roll off of him. I let my breath out and crawl in next to him.

"I'm beginning to think this is a _very _bad idea…" I say grumpily, turning away. He just 'mhmm's and pulls me closer to him, his head shifting on the lumpy pillows. I shrug and settle myself in the crook of his neck. So warm…now I just have to trust Draco not to take off my clothes…

5


	39. Into Her Diary and A Love Triangle

A/N: Okay, how many people hate me? *sees a gagillion papillipon hands up* oops...shudn't have asked...I'm so sorry...well i had my exams and then i went out of twon to tis art wrkshop and i'm (finally) back...I know in the review I mentioned (yes I reviewed my own goddamn story =P but it was a way to communicate) that there would've been an update YESTERDAY but sadly my interenet was down...I HOPE YOU AVEN'T ABANDONED MOI! D= I'm super uber sorry and again from 3rd septemeber to the 14th i can't possibly writ! semester exmas and i'll DIE if i don't do well in english (apparently i'm slacking *heart attack*) So here's a chapter for you guys, sorta short but I hope you like the drama ;)

P.S: ANother few chapters and it 'll be the end of part one ie., the fourth year next chapter is definately going to be the third task and i swear your gonna have a hella lotta stuff to cope with...re-read the time bomb chapter well if you want to understand the next one =)

**39. Into Her Diary and A Love Triangle  
>Draco's P.O.V<strong>

_Dear Diary,  
>I don't know how to write this but…I think I…I think I want to trust Draco with my emotions. No that's not it. More like I want to trust him with my song. Finally, I've come close to saying it…I think I should…kiss him…I mean I do but I have a feeling that I have to trust him a lot more than I've been doing…his birthday's coming up soon…and so is mine…I can't wait…Imagine! 15! Or rather 415 but I prefer thinking of myself as a normal witch of this century…not the 17<em>_th__! _

_Surprisingly, Ron doesn't go red each time I'm around…I think he's got over his 'crush'…though technically I know it but he doesn't know I know…does that make sense? Anyhow, something's going on that I've got a bad feeling about…_

_I walked in on Violet, crying in an empty classroom yesterday…It was truly sad…when I tried to comfort her, awkwardly mind you, she glared at me and rushed out of the room like I was the cause of her tears. Then the whole time at lunch, when Draco had to stay back in McGonagall's class for something, I could feel someone's eyes on me…I turned around once or twice but I couldn't see anyone in the ocean of students who might've been looking at me. _

_Rina told me the shocking truth! She used to, used to mind you, like Draco! I was completely and utterly shocked! But she says she's with Krum now…and that he's not as stupid as he looks…I have to disagree with that one but oh well she's happy._

_Pansy and Daphne haven't been talking to each other ever since Violet got together with Adil. They haven't been talking to her either…I thought that was the reason Violet was crying but I have an instinctive feeling that she doesn't really care about that and that its really something or someone else who's making her cry. I know it's really not my business but I have a vague feeling that she's going through a lot more than she can handle…Okay a not-so-vague feeling but a feeling nevertheless…_

_On the matter of Adil…well I don't like him anymore, if that's obvious enough. But I can't find him anywhere. Not that I've been looking, looking but you know…I have a feeling it's because of him that Violet's crying. I mean I don't see her very often either, except in maybe classes but during that time she's mostly shooting daggers at me before she tears her eyes away from mine and 'concentrates' on her work. She's really crying though. I feel sorry for her. I don't like her very much but anyone connected with Adil, I feel sorry for…_

_Fyre and Blaise are too cute together! Utterly adorable…Fyre's always babbling about how happy she is. I got to know who her 2__nd__ year crush was…Harry! Of all people, Harry! Well, maybe she was so enamored by his fame that she fell head over heels. Something tells me I should keep that point of interest from Blaise…_

_Well that's all for now…I'm sure something's going to turn up soon…I'll keep a look out and faithfully write in you as usual…_

_~ Maya_

_20__th__ July 2008_

_Dear Diary,  
>This is me again…it feels a little odd writing in English but I need to practice…it's not like before, India. It has changed…The Nalanda School of Magic has taken me in…I just received a letter from them…a few ways to control my magic is what my 'parents' are telling me. Living life as a normal child is going to be a bit difficult…I'm going to get my wand when I'm a eleven! Really wonderful…yes, a wand…that will make me normal…I do not know magic with a wand…only with my hand…I'm finding this a bit difficult but I will p-e-r-s-e-v-e-r-e, persevere…it's a new word I learnt…I'm counting my words now…I need to write something longer…will someone read my diary when I'm older? Will it be me? Will it be a friend of mine? Will it be my husband? I don't want one, a husband. Husbands are whom you marry. I learnt that. This is really bad. I seem like a real eight-year old because I don't know anything that happened for those 400 years I stayed in what they call a time void. It's really horrible. But I'm tired of writing in English right now so goodbye.<em>

_~Maya_

_6__th__ September 2012_

_Dearest Diary,  
>I can't help staring at Malfoy…yes he's a bugging git, but something tells me I'm not going to feel that way if I keep going on about what I like about him. He's sensible…in ways…but he's selfish and annoying. Not to mention he keeps smirking at me when he catches me looking. Uggh once he blew me kisses and then laughed his head off with Blaise, probably seeing my face! I was thankful that I couldn't blush, atleast not visibly. But I dunno…there's something about him that I can't explain…it's what makes me want to hold him tight and kiss him…uggh no, no, no! I can't get into that stream…not after what happened with Adil. But Draco's so…what I love about him the most is-<em>

"I didn't know you liked to read so much, Draco…" I jumped and shut Niveria's diary guiltily as I did so. She stood at the doorway of my room, hands on her hips, her lips forming a small frown. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her diary in my hand…

"Uh…yeah…well there was something _very_ interesting in here that I probably should finish reading-"  
>"No!" she ran towards me as I flipped the pages, mock trying to find out which diary entry I hadn't finished reading.<p>

"No, Draco, please!" she said as I held the book above her head. "Give it back!" I smirked and held it higher as she jumped up and down, trying to reach it. "Nope."  
>"Please!"<br>"No"  
>"Draco! That's my life in there your just being-" she could barely finish her sentence when she crashed into me, sending us both toppling towards the floor. The diary flew from my hand as my arms instinctively went around Niveria.<p>

_Oof!_

We landed in a tangled heap on the floor. She was the first to recover.

"Are you okay…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to-"  
>"I'm fine…ouch!" I ran my fingers over the bump that was slowly rising on my head.<br>"What is it?" she asked scooting closer to me. Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she felt the bump.  
>"Don't press it, idiot-face…it'll only hurt more" she said as I winced at the bump.<br>"I don't know any spells to heal that but fortunately for you my mum's sis used the muggle way of receding that." And with that she began rubbing her hand over the bump, placing the soft fingers of her other hand on my face.

Before I could stop myself, I had placed a hand over hers and had turned my face to kiss it. She just smirked and rubbed the welt. I winced slightly and she stopped.

"What were you reading anyways?"  
>"Oh just about the time when I blew you kisses…and what you liked the most about me…" I smirked as her face reddened slightly.<br>"Draco look!" she said, her eyes widening as she pointed behind me. I turned around expectantly, only to face nothing. Uh, what was I supposed to be seeing?

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Draco, look!" I shouted pointing behind him. He turned around and I, wasted a good half minute admiring the side view of his face before shrugging out of my reverie. I slowly crawled towards my diary.

_Oof!_

His fingers had curled around my ankle and he had pulled me towards him, resulting in me and my back kissing the floor. He pinned my arms and legs with his own.

"And where do you think _you're _going."  
>"Let go of me!"<br>"Nu uh…"  
>"Let. Go!"<br>"Not going to happen, dearest." He teased, smirking as he bent over me. I struggled but it was no use.  
>"I'm seeker, my reflexes are pretty fast, so don't you try anything." He said in a bored voice as he pinned my right leg firmer when I tried to kick him with it.<p>

"You're a prat, Draco!"  
>"What choice of words…it's not going to make me let you go…"<br>"I swear I'll scream…"  
>"You won't"<br>"I will and you can't stop me 'cause your hands and legs seem to be busy" I said and he looked puzzled. I opened and screamed. It lasted for half a second.

His lips had shut mine up, now that they were firmly over mine. I struggled but he pressed on and sure enough, I gave in.

At some point he let me go but I was (undoubtedly) too busy to care…

When we finally resurfaced I turned away.

"Don't read my diary…"  
>"Niv-"<br>"Just don't…its personal okay!" I said, knowing that I'd just spoiled the whole mood by screaming at him.

His arms went around my waist as he rested his chin on my head.

"_I'm sorry…"_ he whispered in a voice that made my heart melt. I turned to face him and he gave me a small smile, which faltered adorably when I cocked and eyebrow at him. He looked down, not meeting my eyes. I smirked and hugged him, letting his warm scent close around me.

"You can never stay mad at me for long can you?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Fortunately."  
>"I hate fighting with you…" I said burying my nose into his warm shirt.<p>

"Aww…" chorused Blaise and Fyre outside. I pushed myself away from Draco to scowl at the two of them.

"I think we spoiled the moment, Fyre, dearest…" Blaise said, kissing Fyre on the cheek as he did so.  
>"You guys!" I stuck my tongue out at them and Draco just chuckled.<br>"Oy Blaise! How did you smuggle your girlfriend in here anyways?"  
>"I learnt from you partner: Polyjuice potion…"<p>

Then something clicked.

"Wait a moment…Fyre! You met Blaise that day didn't you and you had that creepy serial killer-Oof! Ouch!" Fyre had hurled a pillow from Draco's bed onto my face, and it had hit its mark.

"Fyre: Next beater of Gryffindor at your service" she said grinning at me.  
>"Well it sure looks like the next beater of Gryffindor is going to be six feet under!" I jumped out of Draco's arms and ran after her. She dodged out of the boys rooms, a streak of red with something coffee brown colored following it. She ducked into my room. Bad mistake.<p>

"I've got you no-what?" I looked around for her telltale red hair but there was no sign of it.

"What're you nosing into my room for, Kadam?" came Violet's voice from behind me.

What? Her room?

For ,infact, it was.

"Um, Sorry Violet but-"  
>"But what? Wanted to know if your precious Adil is here? Well he's gone! He left hours ago! He's not in my room!" before I could hurl abuses back at her she burst into tears<p>

"Why do you have to have everything? Why can't you just _die!_" she sobbed. Okay, _that _was harsh.  
>"And what did I do to grieve you with my presence Violet dearest?" I asked her, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She glared at me through her tears and pushed me aside, reaching for her door handle.<p>

"Nu uh, you're not going _anywhere_ till you answer me: what did I fricking _do_?"  
>"You existed that's what!" she spat venomously "You aren't rich and not even <em>remotely <em>pretty…how does he love you? How?" she cried. That took me aback.  
>"Draco…Draco loves me no matter if…no matter what" I said stammering here and there.<br>"I'm not talking about Draco!"  
>"Huh? Then-"<br>"Adil you idiot, Adil, the one who I…the one who…loves…_you.._" she said quietly  
>"He's with you! Looks like that blondeness is finally showing through!" I screamed at her, though inside I knew it wasn't her who I was angry with. Adil.<br>"No he isn't!"  
>"But you're together!"<br>"No we aren't!"  
>"Even today morning-"<br>"It's all just a ploy! A fucking ploy! He uses me to get to you! Don't you get it! He wants to make _you_ jealous so he can get together with _you…_not me! And yes, I knew what I signed up for alright! I just hoped he would…hoped that maybe he.." she fell quiet, silent tears till trailing down her cheeks.  
>"Adil's like that Violet, if haven't noticed already! He doesn't play <em>nice!<em>"  
>"You don't know anything about him!"<br>"Who me? If it's someone who doesn't know anything about him it's you! If you didn't know, I crushed on him for four years so yes I _do _know! And what I know is that I don't have enough middle fingers to describe him!"  
>"Touché" Fyre said beside me.<br>"Oh look who decided to show up! And how are _you _doing?"  
>"Fine thank you, however that room stank of Vi-"<br>"Do you think this is funny?" Violet snapped suddenly. "Do you think you can just-"  
>"Just what, Violet? What did we do? Or rather what did <em>she <em>do? You've got enough against me for me to be innocent in your eyes…c'mon Fyre, let's go." I said dragging my friend behind me. Violet slammed the door behind her and I could hear her crying as we walked away.

"What was _that _all about?" Fyre asked once we were in the safety of my room.  
>"Trust me, you don't want to know…" I said sighing. This year was <em>not <em>going well.

A/N: I haven't done this in a LONG time but OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! THEY UPDATED THE FFN USER INTERFACE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEP! Mwaah! Awesomenessss! ANyhow I forgot to add this: my blog is on my profile; check out SanjanaR on wattpad . com and sam_loves_art on twitter

That's it MY CANNIBALISTIC RAINBOW MUNCHKINS!  
>MWAAH!<br>LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
>AND YYYAAAAAYYY! I'm hiiigh!<p>

~SanjanaR (you HIGHness) at your service

Over and Out!


	40. The Third Task

****A/N: Okay guys where ARE all of you?! I'm really sorry I swear stuff will go faster! don't desert me, really,everyone seems to be doing that these days =( NOT a good week..but I got this up...been sick *coughs* lol but given me extra mileage for this...lucky me =| Well, this is FINALLY chapter 40! WOOHOO! =D i'll put up my email, tumblr, twitter and wattpad on my profile (don't forget to check it out)...if i want to tell you ugys anythin it'll be on my wattpad so remeber to fan me...i'll post on my twitter (follow me) and tumblr for updates too...well enjoy:

**The Third Task  
>Niveria's P.O.V<strong>

I woke in the morning but almost immediately the air gave a sense of foreboding. It made me want to get under the covers and just hide. I shrugged it off and dressed.

As I walked down the stairs to the common room I bumped into a blonde someone.

Violet just glared at me and I could see that her eyes were glazed with tears again. I kept my face blank but inside I was really feeling sorry for her.

The next moment something flashed before my eyes, a high backed chair and a snake. That was before I ran into the wall.

"_Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…"_ I said rubbing my forehead. I sighed. That's going to bruise for sure.

I stumbled down the staircase to the Great Hall for breakfast, looking around for a certain blonde-haired gray-eyed guardian angel. _My _guardian angel.

I heard a whisper behind me "_Looking for someone?" _ I turned around expectantly, but the sight I met wasn't the one I wanted to see. Adil stood there in the Nalanda Uniform, which gave me a sense of longing once I saw it. Unfortunately he mistook that longing. He smirked but his smirk faltered when I resembled a block of ice. Unfortunately, I forgot that blocks of ice don't usually move and I remained frozen to the spot, held by his gaze. Even when he walked towards me, I didn't walk away like I should have. Even when he touched my face, the bump on my forehead, I didn't move away. Why? I don't know.

"Why, don't you come back Niveria? Come home, with me…won't you?" he gave me that look that used to make me melt each time I saw it and this time was no different.  
>"Everything you love's back there in India, India's your <em>home<em>."  
>It was true, what did I have here?<p>

_Draco, you have Draco, someone you trust, someone who loves you for who you are, knows you for who you are…you have Fyre, Demi, Dawn, Raiyne, Alisha and Leah. You've got Cedric and Harry. You've got a_ LIFE _here. And yet, you hesitate…_

The little voice in my head was right, it always was, always has been.

"I have everything that I never had here. I have _love_" I said emphasizing on 'love' as I pulled away. He looked hurt but he just was going to have to deal with it.

"You have _me_ Niveria! You have _me! _How long have you known that guy? You guys fight more than anyone else and still you say you want to stay here?" Why was he reminding me about that _now? _No, no, _no! _He went on, disrupting my thoughts

"I've known you since forever! I know what you like and what you don't, how sweet you can be, and yet come across as a stubborn ass once in a while, how loyal you are to your friends! Atleast how loyal you _were_."

"It's not like I've cast Kapila and Vinay off! No way! Infact, they're okay with it, alright! And you? Please. You don't know _anything _about me, however long you've known me!" I walked out of the shadowed area into the light of the Great Hall. Everyone was oblivious to the mini-drama that had just played. Well, obviously.

I walked to the Slytherin table and sat beside Demi and Rina who were chatting away to glory. Rina was laughing like crazy and just seeing her made me laugh too.

"O-Okay, what a-are we laughing f-for?" I gasped between hiccups of laughter. A small pause and we began laughing again. My sides were beginning to hurt but somehow that just made me laugh even more. Someone slid into the seat beside me bonked me on the head with their fist.

"Ow! Vinay! What the hell was that for you booger head?" I said rubbing my head in mock pain, sticking my tongue out at him. He just raised an eyebrow.  
>"Booger head? Really, Niv? Of all the wonderful names to call someone, you choose <em>booger head<em>?" He just shook his head. I gave him a light punch on his shoulder and we all laughed again.  
>"We should seriously stop doing this…" I said as my laughter subsided. Vinay gave a wink to Demi over my head and they disappeared from the table in moments.<p>

"And that's the last of them for the day folks!" I said in advertisement voice. Rin just giggled and then grinned at someone behind me. I turned to look at (finally) Draco. He grinned and then sat next to me in the seat that was previously occupied by Vinay. Rina cast around, her eyes flitting from one face to the next. Her face broke into a smile and she waved.

"Okay guys got to go, catch up with you later…" she said, literally jumping away. I smiled and then turned to Draco, my face serious.

"Don't you think something wrong?"  
>"Yes." My hear gave a jolt. So he felt it too? Before I could say more he gave me a sloppy kiss on my check and went back to eating, grinning this time. I scrunched up my nose and rubbed my cheek.<br>"Idiot."  
>"Mhmm"<br>"But I'm asking for real, don't you feel it? Something's not right."  
>"You worry too much, Niv" he said, wrapping an arm around me.<br>"Maybe…"

Farren landed in front of me with a small orange envelope in her talons. I fed her some bacon off Draco's plate (he stuck his tongue out at both of us and went back to 'The Daily Prophet')and proceeded to open the envelope. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted out the envelope and Draco turned his head and peeped into the envelope.

"Mind your own business, Mr. Malfoy" I said turning away, half-drawing the letter out of its envelope.

_Hi, Niv-_

A shadow fell over the page and before I could respond, the letter was sharply yanked away from my hands.

"Give. It. Back. Malfoy. Before. I. Accidently. Stab. You!" I said between my teeth. He just grinned and waving it inches from my nose and then holding it above my head. He lowered it above his cup of pumpkin juice and my eyes widened in horror. I'd be able to get it off, but how much damage there might be, I didn't know.

"Please Draco, don't…please!" I said, panicking as the edge nearly hit the liquid. He laughed and put it out of danger. I let out my breath. He then turned around and began reading the letter.

"Draco! Its _rude_ to read other people's-" He sneered at the letter, crumpled it with one motion of his hand and threw it onto the table, stomping away. Huh? I reached and picked the letter, and tapped it thrice so it straightened itself out. It read:

_Hi Niv,  
>Ginny here. Sorry for telling you in this way, we just thought it'd pretty odd having all of us troop to the Slytherin table, though Fred and George nearly did. We'd like to invite you over to our house for the summer, considering you absolutely are staying here (no buts!)…if you already have a place to stay just tell us. Mum is perfectly fine with it, though you might have to share a room with Hermione and I. If that's okay with you (and the fact that the boys might make a hella lotta noise). Mum's cooking is fantastic, and the envelope carries the smell of her chocolate cookies, if you haven't noticed already…<em>

_Well, Fred and George tell you to hurry up and Hermione says she can't wait! (You'll be crushing her if you refuse!)_

_Lots of Love from I, Hermione and the boys (eye roll)  
>~Ginny<em>

…

"All students assemble at the Quidditch ground, The Third Task will start in fifteen minutes. All students…" the notice rang through the halls in the middle of double potions. Snape's mouth was a thin line as he flicked his wand, the duster rubbing the board in front of us. We began putting our things away, setting our cauldrons aside for later. I stuffed some notes into my purple bag and swept my workbench clean of flobberworm skin. Yuck.

Fortunately, Potions wasn't half as bad as it used to be, Snape was now regarding me as one of the Slytherins, and though he was being untimely unfair to the Gryffindors, I had found that when your potions teacher doesn't necessarily hate you, potions isn't that bad…Draco was still mad at me because he had overheard me telling Ginny that I'd love to come, I just needed to ask my parents. His flobberworms ended up being mush because of the speed at which he chopped them. I think he forgot that they were dead already. I had rolled my eyes and proceeded in holding my nose and skinning the flobberworms. Again, yuck.

I met up with Demi and Fyre outside the dungeons as we went to the Quidditch Grounds which had been extended into the layout for the Third Task.

"Wow" I gasped as a towering green wall rose from what used to be the other side of the stadium.

"The final task…students please quiet down. _Senorus. _SILENCE!" Dumbledore's amplified voice rang through the half stadium, slightly bigger than I remembered it to be. All the students were now piling in, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Nalanda, and a slightly disgruntled Beuxbatons, all of them had banners representing their school (except Beuxbatons of course, which I suppose was why they were disgruntled).

Dumbledore proceeded with the intro, pausing to look at each of the contestants as he mentioned their names.

"Please proceed into the maze, Cedric, Harry, and best of luck" he said turning to the two of them. A burst of golden shot from his wand and fireworked across the sky. The two of them ran through the entrance and soon nothing was seen, as the wall of leaves covered them. Another entrance appeared and Singh was off. Krum was last and with the his dispersal, the leaves ceased to move, only bristling with an occasional wind. I shivered again. Something was wrong.

Seconds after he disappeared, small boards appeared on each of our laps. Demi squealed next to me as her (and everyone else's) board rattled ominously. I peered at the board and found that it was a miniature of what was before us, a bird's-eye view of the scene that was actually happening . Harry dispelled a Bogart (it looked like a 'Dementor' as Demi told me) and moved on. Suddenly the crowd went silent. There was a black cloud over Krum and then he shot off from underneath it, jinxing Singh who was around the bend. Cedric and Harry reached the spot, looking anxiously as the leaves engulfed the third player. Harry shot up red sparks that seemed to shoot at me, and simultaneously out over the maze, red sparks were seen. We could see Moody descending from his broom as he brought the boy back. I had a nagging doubt about that…somehow, that haunting feeling had come back…someone shifted in the seat beside me but I was too busy to care

The crowd cheered as Cedric and Harry escaped the leaves, which were closing in on them, Harry saving Ced as he (Cedric) tripped over the root. We could see the cup shining brightly at the center, and saw Cedric and Harry pause. The miniatures looked at each other before each ran forward, to take the cup by each of its handles. My head swirled as I could see them running, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I could see them both an inch away from the cup.

And then everything went black.

4


	41. Trusting Him With Music

**A/N:**Surprise surprise! A new chapter, woohoo, double update! Be sure to check out my other story, 'The Silence' on my wattpad profile (check out my ffn profile for details) I realized that I just have to update small chapters, but frequently, I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't mind small but frequent rather than large and distant...lol...well here it is and don't forget, once part one is over (which in a few chapters it will be) I'm distributing pdfs...lucky you guys ;) Well, on with the story:

** Him With Music  
>Niveria's P.O.V<span>**

I woke up, feeling light. Not light-headed. Just really weightless. I wobbled onto my legs and then suddenly, I felt it. I felt the source of Dark magic. I looked around at my surroundings and was stunned. How did I get here?

It was a graveyard, and as far as all graveyard's go, it was, by far, the creepiest.

Headstones littered the place and I could see that I had been lying unconscious next to one. I peeped out from behind it and the sight made my heart stop. Harry and Cedric were there. The cup, slightly glowing, was thrown to one side and I could see both the boys glancing furtively around. I came out from behind the grave stone and ran towards them.

"Harry, Cedric, guys!" they whirled around, their faces filled with fear. I grinned, but they slowly began backing away.

"What's wrong?" I followed their eyes and turned around. The sight made me gasp.

A rat-like man was carrying bundle and I could feel dark tendrils creeping from it. I shrank back, whimpering slightly. Then, it hissed.

_"Wormtail, my wand…"_ My eyes widened in fear as he pointed to Cedric. Instantly, I could feel a foreboding aura.

"Cedric! Run!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Cedric, just stood, transfixed with fear. I ran towards him. It was as if he couldn't see me, or hear me, at all!

"No!" I screamed as I heard the bundle hiss,

_"Avada Kedavra…!" _I threw my body as shield between the curse and Cedric, and could feel the curse zooming towards me, at lightning speed.

And then, for the second time in the day, the darkness engulfed me. This time, probably for good.

**Draco's P.O.V**

How was that fair? How could she go to Weasel-bee's house, when _I _was going to ask her?

I kicked a stone as I walked towards the stadium. I could see her short hair bobbing along, as an excited chatter erupted from her lips. She made me so mad at times!

"Having fun, mate?" Blaise asked appearing beside me. I shook my head and we took our seats, not far from the girls. I couldn't help but feel the rage bubbling within me as she smiled and waved at Potter and Diggory. I glared at both of them.

Finally, they disappeared into the maze. Fantastic. Boards began appearing on our laps and they rattled as the four players ran about. How lame. I wanted to try something. I put my hand into the maze and plucked Potter out. He didn't do anything, just kept running like he was on solid ground. I flicked a fingernail on the side of his face but he didn't respond. I grinned and showed Blaise. His face broke into a toothy grin and he plunged his hand into the model maze. Then, he pulled it back out and smiled at someone over my head.

"Say, Draco, mind sitting next to Niveria while Fyre comes over here-" I rolled my eyes at him and began getting up. He gave a thumbs up sign to the girl over my head.

I slid into the seat next to Niveria, but she was too busy to notice. I couldn't help but look at her. Her wavy ebony hair, seemed black in the evening light and her intelligent brown eyes reflected her poetic and dramatic nature. She grinned as the miniature Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory raced towards the cup. A moment later, her eyes rolled back into her head, just as we could see the winners disappearing off the board. The crowd gasped but I was too busy shaking Niveria.

"Niveria, wake up! Niveria!" I was panicking. Properly. I lifted her bridal style and began jogging down the stands, towards the Hospital wing. Rina and Kapila ran behind me.

She didn't stir once.

_"Please wake up…!"_ I whispered. Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand, and the curtain of the cubicle nearest to us flew open, a small stool setting itself beside the bed. I set Niveria gently onto the bed, sitting on the stool, watching her.

Moments later she mumbled 'Run' and then shot up shouting 'Cedric!'.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Cedric!"

I shot up looking around. Was I in heaven? Everything was white and I turned to look at…Draco? I was puzzled.

"Where am I?"  
>"Hospital Wing." He said glumly.<br>"How did I get here? Where's the graveyard?" His eyebrows shot up.  
>"I brought you here…what graveyard?"<br>"The one I was in…the curse…Cedric!" I wobbled to my feet but I was stopped.  
>"What are you talking about? You just passed out and I brought you here! You didn't go to any graveyard!" He said his voice rising. I looked around, panicking. It couldn't have been a dream. Why would it have been? One part of me wished it <em>was <em>a dream…that Cedric was alive because evidently, I wasn't there to protect him. Then something clicked.  
>"How long have I been out?"<br>"About fifteen to twenty minutes…why?"  
>"Is Harry back yet? I need to see him!"<p>

For a moment, Draco's face contorted with…hurt? Then it was gone as quickly as it had come and he shook his head.

"But why?" he asked  
>"I need to make sure he and Cedric are alright"<br>"Why wouldn't they be?"  
>"They…I…I can't explain very well, but I've got that feeling!" He rolled his eyes.<br>"The 'bad' feeling you had in the morning?"  
>"It's true!"<br>"Sure…"  
>"But-"<br>"They'll be fine…rest." He ordered, pointing to the bed. The look in his eyes when he turned away couldn't have been clearer: _What about me?_

I felt a stab of guilt as he turned away. I'd ignored him, when I was knocked out, wasn't he the one who brought me up, sick with worry as it seemed?

"Draco…"  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing…you're not mad at me are you?" I blurted out. He laughed sardonically.  
>"Why would I be mad at someone who was unconscious?"<br>"I…"  
>"Rest." He said again and turned away. I shot up from the bed.<p>

"Niveria, what-"  
>"Shut up"<p>

I had whirled him around and right now, I was putting my heart entirely in his hands. I took a deep breath.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what, _you_ are the one who'll always be in my heart…" I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

I brushed my lips softly against his and in an instant I could feel my heart being linked to his.

"Niv-"  
>"Shh" I said placing a finger on his lips, waiting for the enchantment to be complete. I could see the colors of the rainbow under my closed lids and his arms went around me.<p>

The enchantment was done.

The energy subsided and I looked up into his gray eyes, which looked deeper than ever. Outside the crowd erupted into cheers and broke me out of reverie.

"I need to go" I said, and leaving my guardian angel behind, I ran to see the fate of my friend, hoping he wasn't dead.

The cries told me otherwise.


	42. When Things Make No Sense, Whatsoever

**A/N:**Okay, so I know you guys hate me and are probably not even checking into hte sotry, but I've been really busy, with more things than not...please ike this facebook page : R.I.P -Rot In Pieces- Cyber Bullying...its for Amanda Todd...I can't believe after everythign she'd just go away like that...I mean she deserves to attain salvation and I'm happy that she's finally peaceful...well, here's this...i tried to make it as special as possible...i'm ending part one soon enough (part one's just the fourth year) and we'll be moving on to part two...anyone wants the pdf i'll give it to them...happy reading crms!

**When Things Make No Sense, Whatsoever  
>Niveria's P.O.V<span>**

"Cedric! _Cedric! _No!"

It couldn't be, It was supposed to be a _horrible _dream, not a nightmare come real! It couldn't have happened! Why? Why Cedric?

The tears started afresh and I looked away from his body. Then a thought struck me. I looked around for Harry. And Mad-Eye Moody. Both were missing but I caught them shuffling out of the crowd that was now gathered around me and Cedric. No! He couldn't, _wouldn't_, hurt Harry, not with me around.

I pushed through the crowd and hurried behind the both of them, careful to keep to the shadows. I transformed into a bat and the distinct smell of Polyjuice potion hit my nose, which was now ten times sharper. I cringed. This was obviously a plot to kill Harry. Why would Moody be so…_odd_ otherwise? I mean, he'd practiced the Imperius Curse on Harry billions of times and each time his face seemed to be contorted in disgust, more than appreciation, when Harry fought back. I turned around and flew back to the ground, looking for Dumbledore. Finally, I found him and changed back in the shadows…thank goodness I'd magicked my uniform into melting along with the rest of my body as it turned into an animal. I hurried towards Dumbledore, trying to catch his attention. When I finally did, explaining the situation was tougher than I thought it'd be. As we hurried towards Moody's room, feral snarls were heard and I melted into the shadows as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape burst into the room.

"…so the Dark Lord will rise again, he has!" Barty Crouch Jr., as to what I had heard, said, snarling at the three teachers who stood motionless. Harry had been escorted out, along with an extremely sick looking Moody, the _real _one.

I shook my head and walked back to the ground. The crowd had melted away and Cedric's body had been removed, but I could see a distinct dark patch where his body had lain, the grass around it crumpled.

I walked to the spot, stroking the broken grass blades, a tear or two slipping down my cheek.

I put my knees together and cried.

**Sarina's P.O.V (surprise, surprise =D)**

I found Niveria hunched next to where Cedric's body had been before it had been removed. Nobody was there in the quidditch ground except me and her, her sobs echoing in the night air. I jogged towards her , my light footsteps in sync with her sobs.

"Niv, shh, it alright, come here" I said rubbing my distraught friend's back, hugging her.  
>"Rina! I…I saw it happen! I saw him get killed!" my brows knit in confusion.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I saw 'Voldemort'-"<br>"Not so loud, what's wrong with you?"

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Not so loud, what's wrong with you?"  
>"Wh-what's wrong?"<br>"What's wrong?" Rina throws her hands up in the air, exasperated, my tears had stopped abruptly, out of surprise, but that overwhelming sad feeling still remained, mingling with my curiosity.  
>"You really want to say <em>his <em>name?"  
>"Vol-"<br>"No!"  
>"Okay so what do I call him? Baldie? Hey that rhymes with Voldy!" I joked and she looked terror stricken.<br>"You-Know-Who…also _commonly _referred to as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' for _obvious_ reasons!"  
>"Being?<br>"Hello! Earth to Niveria Kadam? Where _were _you when the Wizarding War happened?"  
>I wanted to say 'in a time void with no connection whatsoever with the fudging outside world' but I managed with a shrug. Rina shook her head.<br>"You-Know-Who? The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Ring a bell, somewhere? Anywhere?"  
>"Okay, okay...<em>rewind!<em>' I shouted holding my hands up to slow her down "_Who?" _

Rina's eyes rivaled the house elves' that I'd seen, and her facepalm was sure to bruise.

"The darkest, most powerful wizard in all Wizarding history! You-Know-Who…his name still-"  
>"Makes you facepalm yourself multiple times" Rina gave me a sour look.<br>"-strikes fear in many hearts" she continued "He was defeated by Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived' and also one of your classmates…make sense now?"  
>I didn't answer the last bit but my mind was formulating a sudden thought that struck me.<br>"When was this?"  
>"Fourteen Years ago-"<br>"That don't make sense…I mean it means that-"  
>"Harry was a baby, yes."<br>"So let me get this straight, old Baldie, supposedly the 'darkest and most powerful wizard in all Wizarding history' got defeated by baby Harry and his name 'strikes fear in many hearts'?" I asked incredulously. Rina shrugged. Atleast one part made sense: the time when I got my powers from the siren, feeding off the dark magic on the island. If old Voldy had been defeated eight years before that time, and concerning the Siren was relatively young, it could mean that the dark magic _was _Voldemort's. Atleast, it would explain the connection I had with him, though I'm pretty sure he had _no _clue…I hope it stays that way. I mean, having a psychic connection with the 'dark lord' yada, yada, yada? Fun.

"Well, are you gonna keep sitting in duck pose for the rest of your life here or what?" asked Rina. I looked around for her and found her standing up. I hauled myself to my feet tiredly. Her eyes softened.

"It's been a long day…you know with the passing out and the…" she swallowed thickly "Excitement" she finished. I knew she was thinking about Krum, so we walked in silence, parting near the lake, where she went off to the Durmstrang boat and I headed off to the towers. On the way I passed the very spot where Draco _finally _had told me he loved me. It sounded so distant now but the memory brought a ghost of a smile to my lips. I turned into the castle and pulled out a now faulty replica of The Marauder's Map. True, the passageways and such were intact, but the dots representing people weren't most accurate. Explains why I couldn't see Adil behind me in the corridor at the first task.

I turned into one of the shorter routes and made my way to the tower, going two steps at a time.

_"The Third Task" _I whispered to the fishing grumpy painting. Mona-Liesa humphed and swung open, almost knocking me off my feet.

The fire in the common room crackled merrily but the common room itself was empty. I shook my head and went to my room, peeling off my sweaty clothes. I put on nightclothes and suddenly, the urge to cry came back again.

My future was as a fourteen year old. A normal one. I was _four hundred _years older, with no experience. Furthermore, Cedric, the nicest person I'd ever met, was gone. A dark wizard had most probably risen. I was expected to choose between two schools. Two sets of friends. And two potentially-hazardous-to-my-being guys who constantly fought over me. Three years ago I would have never expected this to be the case. Not even in my wildest dreams

The wind whistled outside my window and it gave me the creeps. I shivered and turned off the lights, trying to catch some sleep.

The bundle from the graveyard haunted me in my few, thin dreams and I couldn't count the number of times I rolled over, trying to get it out of my head. Finally I got up, finding no refuge in sleep.

I sat up in my bed, listening to the howling of the monstrous wind. Usually the wind and the breeze calmed me down but this time it thoroughly shook me, scaring me out of my wits.

"_Lumos_" I whispered taking my wand in my hand. The golden engravings glinted in the eerie light. I climbed out of bed trying to keep the sound of the wind, Voldemort (by the way, how did I know its name? That was shit creepy…) and Cedric's blank, emotionless, _dead _face out of my head. I concentrated on getting to Demi's room and almost turned the handle when I thought against it. What if Vinay was sleeping _with _her? I so wouldn't want to see that. Besides I had some unfinished business with Draco Malfoy.

I picked my way carefully to the boys' rooms. Which was his again? Right second one to the left. It had a rather nice knob, which I liked and identified when I saw it. I turned it carefully and stepped in, pretty sure that it _was _his room.

My eyes scanned the room, which was filled with light, partly from the moon, which was shining outside his window and partly from my wand.

"_Nox" _I whispered as I picked out his sleeping face. Even as I shut my wand off, the light from the moon reflected off his hair. I walked over to the other side off the bed and crawled onto it. His breathing went slightly faster. Was he awake then? If so, he didn't respond when I slid into the empty space beside him. I put my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his back.

"I'm sorry" I said. My voice sounded hollow as it echoed in the silence.  
>"Please, I didn't think…I don't think you're offended…I mean-"<br>"Quit apologizing, will ya?" he said, turning around to face me. My breath caught in my throat as the moonlight reflected off his face, picking out his best features, his eyes, his hair and his strong, firm jaw that held his lips.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep. The night brought its own set of worries, about Niveria and about that bad feeling she had been talking about. Right on cue the door knob turned, sending a new wave of fear through me. Then _she _stepped in, looking as scared as I was. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I had no idea how things were between us. She kissed me and ran off. True, I felt _something_. I mean, something _more_. Like I was being permanently linked to her. That gave me some satisfaction, but after that I saw her crying where Diggory's body had lain, in the grass. I was unsure as to how I was to comfort her. That was till Rina came. I left her then, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation, although I was very curious. Infact it was killing me. I had passed the spot by the lake where, on a full moon night like this, we'd lain, side by side. I had come straight to bed after that.

She slid into the spot next to me and my breath quickened just _having _her next to me. She put her arms around me and snuggled into my back.

"I'm sorry" she said. I didn't answer, pretending to be asleep.  
>"Please, I didn't think…I don't think you're offended…I mean-"<br>"Quit apologizing, will ya?" I said turning around to face her. She looked tired, scared and…_young_…I've never thought her to look so…_vulnerable. _Her eyes flitted across my face, looking for any sign of hate. But they always went back to my eyes, like they were what were the easiest to read…and that was probably the truth…she had a way with eyes, Niveria. I brought her closer to me and brushed some hair out of her face. Her eyes glistened curiously and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wh-what is it?"  
>"Are you crying?"<br>"No." then after a slight pause of thought "Yes."

I chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"You should get some sleep, it's been a really horrible day."

She nodded and then looked at me, as if she wanted to say something, but then tucked her head into my chest. I stroked her hair, wondering what it was she wanted to say. Was she asleep? Her hiccupping told me otherwise.

"What is it?" I asked her as she quietened down.  
>"He's returned" she blurted out and then shut her mouth, looking scared as ever. The wind howled outside and lightning lighted up the room, a rumble of thunder following it. It illuminated the room and she squeaked and ducked under the covers. Another pair rolled in and I could feel her shaking.<p>

"Who's returned?"  
>"You-Know-Who…" she said cautiously, as if she was new to the concept. I relaxed.<br>"You have nothing to worry about, Niveria…he won't hurt us, my family's always been on his side and-"

She pushed me away and nearly fell off the bed. The pitter-patter of rain was interrupted by another flash of lightning, that illuminated her horrified face, and a rumble of thunder. This time however, she didn't cower. She didn't snuggle into my chest. She just stayed as far away from me as she could.

"What are you saying, Draco? You were on his side? You were on the dark side?" she asked and I could sense fear in her voice. I reached towards her but she cringed and pushed my hand away.

"I was a baby, I had no choice…" I said trying to win her back. But I didn't understand her fear. True, she should be afraid of the Dark Lord, but he would give all us purebloods shelter. Something told me to keep quiet about that.

She looked slightly relieved but she still wouldn't come near me, as if it pained her to be anywhere close to someone who was all for the rise of the Dark Lord. She seemed slightly thoughtful and I got up, the blanket falling to folds.

"He's arisen…what do you think about that?" she asked suddenly.  
>"I'm…I'm not sure…" I said curling my fingers around her wrist. She looked up at me and pulled her wrist back.<p>

"I…I think I should go…" she said, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Before she could get off any further, I had put my arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere…" I said easing my body on top of hers. She looked up at me, obstinacy showing in her face.

"Get off me." She said plainly enough…I pretended not to hear her and my lips inched their way to hers.  
>"Get off me." She persisted, even when my lips had almost touched hers.<p>

"Get off me, right now, Draco Malfoy, before I hex you into oblivion!"

I backed off, surprised, and rolled off her. She grabbed her wand from the bedside and proceeded to get up when I stopped her. She looked at me, stubborn as hell.

"What's wrong with you?"  
>"Oh nothing, nothing at all…just that my best friend died today, the 'Dark Lord', as you call him, as risen and his follower, who almost killed Harry, was caught today and to top it all, you say that you'd support him if he showed! Nothing's wrong, nothing at all!" she said her voice steadily rising. Anger bubbled up inside me.<p>

"It's all about, Potter isn't it? Potter and how he survived, the boy who lived, you're fascinated by it? It's a nice bedtime story, right? And so what if I did, _do _support the Dark Lord? He's long gone!" I burst out, not thinking clearly enough…  
>"It is <em>not <em>about Harry! Stop it! You're being so unreasonable!"  
>"I'm not! Who asked <em>you <em>to come here in the dead of the night anyways?" I shouted back at. We were sitting upright on the bed. Her face to close to mine and I could see how angry she was, even in the darkness. She seemed to radiate heat and any other person would've backed off, but not me.

"You're right, I shouldn't have come and infact I was just going!" she said and flung herself off the bed. I got up too and blocked her way, latching the door behind me. Like I said, I hadn't been thinking clearly enough and I regretted what I said.

"Move. I'm not staying where I'm not wanted…"  
>"You're an idiot, go sleep…"<br>"I told you to move, are you going to or not?"  
>"No." I said crossing my arms over my chest. She scowled and tried to push me. I blocked her hands and held her wrists.<p>

"Let. Go!" I merely lifted her. She struggled till I set her on the bed.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she grumbled as I slid in beside her.  
>"I love you…isn't that a reason enough?"<br>"Five seconds ago you were screaming in my face"  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"I don't mind going, it's no big deal…" she huffed  
>"Yes it is, you'll wake up screaming and end up having dreams about me being mad at you and such…"<br>"You're so big-headed" she said happily snuggling next to me, contrary to her previous 'I don't mind going, it's no big deal…' statement.

I put an arm around her and to my surprise she brushed her lips against my cheek.

"I thought you were going-"  
>"Shut it Malfoy" she said and I chuckled.<p>

Things were finally going the way I planned them to be.


	43. Revelation

**A/N: **Okay...yeah i suck at updating...thing is i MOVED so i'm using a stupid slow data card insteads of the fastest wifi on the planet...now...I REALLY want to thank a certain someone who commented on my chapter 42 under the guest username SIGH...in reply to it: no offense taken, nopt really anyways...infact it made me so unbelievably happy that someone finally had something CRITICAL to say about this story...sure i've got hate mail once or twice but that comment of yours? ooh la la! =) no really, i get the part about her being a mary-sue, all pretty and blah blah blah...i couldn't help it...i'm a sucker for cliche and happy endings...which is why they always kiss and make up...infact i'm writing this cuz it rareley happens in real life...to SIGH...please please PRETTY PLEASE WITH PINEAPPLES AND SODA contact me on wattpad...if u r on that...or pm me...i really need someone like you...here's another cliche chapter foryou to rea...please don't give up on me...not yet...oi'm actually getting geared up for a whole summer without Draco Malfoy...rather Niveria Kadam is...ANd the reason their relationship is almost perfect is because I've never been in one...or a proper one as yet...it sucks...wanna know why?

Niveria Kadam is smart but not as pretty or as talented in real life. She's me. Shocker? Not so much. Writers leave a part of themselves in the story...can you relate to her? Does she seem, i don't know, too perfect? Probably, cuz she's a lot NOT like me...she's got someone who loves her to bits, friends who'd die for her, got looks that could kill and to top it all has magic...she's smart, she's pretty, she's everything i'm not...infact i envy her to death...and i'm writing this for personal pleasure...that i a.)get out of writing it in the first place and b.) for the reviews you guys give me...please check out my othe story...The Silence...its more...i don't know...real? No. Not really. But just read it...and contact me on wattpad or pm me...i loves you guys so so so much...thanks...

And SIGH...THANK YOU MOST OF ALL! I'll get a more real chapter to dedicate to you...

To the longest note ever!

~San

**Revelation  
>Niveria's P.O.V<span>**

I woke up groggily and stared at the dark green walls. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and it looked out of place in the dark room, but brightened it up nevertheless. This was not my room at all. Then the events of last night came back to me and I wondered where Draco was.

In answer to my question something or rather some_one _stirred next to me and I looked down to see Draco's hair. I shook him but he merely raised his head and kissed my neck.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop sucking on my neck like a friken vampire and get up, will ya?"

He groaned and opened one of his eyes staring at me lazily before rolling on top of me.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy, the laundry's not gonna do itself you know, nor is the brushing of your teeth, so before you try kissing me, get up and do that. Thank you" I said pushing him off me smilingly. His face broke into a sleepy grin and he pulled me down on top of him.

"Good Morning, Niveria…" he said and I couldn't help but admire his cute sleepy face and bed hair. Gods, it made me want to kiss him right there and I did, on the cheek.

"Can't resist me, can you?"  
>"Nope…"<br>"What're we doing today?"  
>"Right now? Trying to make you get up."<br>"I said today, Niveria"

I stuck my tongue out at him and managed to roll off and get up. I had no idea what the time was, but if it was late enough, we'd have a lot of explaining to do…

"Yes we would, like what we were doing at night…" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Did I really say that aloud? I blushed and grabbed my wand off his bedside table. For a moment I thought he'd really let me go without trying to make me stay. Fat chance.

With surprising agility, for somebody who was asleep five minutes ago, he had backed me up against the door, his warm body pressed against mine.

"You're crazy…"  
>"…about you…"<br>"That is so cheesy…"  
>"Well, what can I say? When I need your lips where I need them, I need to say cheesy stuff…"<br>"Is that a pickup line? Because that is so cliché"  
>"Uh huh, says the girl who can't go anywhere right now"<p>

I swallowed thickly at that and he dipped his head. He was breathing hard and I almost leaned in but I took that small distraction to push him back.

"Go brush your teeth, lemon"  
>"As you say Mrs. Lemon" he said grinning boyishly. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Did he just…? He kissed my forehead and began backing away. As soon as he reached the edge of the bed. I launched myself at him and tackled him on the bed. He growled playfully and tickled me. I laughed uncontrollably and held his hands, pleading him to stop. Yeah right. When I let his hands go, he tickled me more furiously, pausing for a second to relax his fingers. I used that to pin him down, straddling him. I grinned but my grin lasted for half a second before he rolled over, taking me with him. He began tracing kisses from my forehead, but when he reached my lips I turned, his kiss catching me on the cheek instead. "Rawr!" he said playfully. I bit my lower lip, trying to control my uncontrollable laughter. I pulled him down, trying to woo him into letting me go. He just took the chance to peck me on the lips. I pouted and he chuckled, letting me go, finally.<p>

In the shower all I could think about was him, and how safe I felt in his arms. Last night, even when I was mad at him, unreasonably so, I didn't expect him to say he didn't want me there. Infact, it shocked me beyond belief. I had walked up till the door, each step bringing a sense of dread and cold. Thankfully, he'd stopped me and _picked me up…_honestly I didn't expect it, but it made me feel good…

_Cedric…_

Tears popped out of nowhere and rolled off my face, along with the gushing water…I cried some more before turning the shower off and changing into my clothes.

I sat on my bed, wearing the Hogwarts uniform and toying with my Nalanda one…I had to choose pretty soon and I had no idea what to do…

"I hate to interrupt your I'm-toying-with-the-idea-of-staying-here mood but-"  
>"What are you doing here?" I said getting up facing the intruder: Adil.<br>"Look, Niveria, about all the things I've said-"  
>"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."<br>"It's not _like _that, see-"  
>"Then what's it <em>like? <em>Look, I've got a…a _troubling _day ahead of me, alright? And I'd be at peace, _happy _even, if you'd just…get out of my face, in politer terms" I said trying to hold back my tears. This morning was not going right. I wouldn't cry in front of this jerk and even though he was trying to look sorry, of all the years I knew him, I was pretty sure he hadn't changed. I mean, why would a leopard change its spots?

I showed him the door and before I could say anything he crashed his lips to mine.

That lasted for an _instant, _and _instant, _mind you, before I pushed him away. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me, desperate in the face.

"Look, Niveria-"  
>"Get out"<br>"Hear me out okay? I really like you, I really do, and I was wrong to have-"  
>"Called me brace-face, four-eyes, dipshit, not good-enough and above everything else <em>stupid<em>" I spat and for a moment memories flitted before my eyes, how hurt I'd felt when he ignored me, hung out with my arch enemy just to get under my skin, and teased me to no extents. Despite it all, I fell for him. Despite every little annoying, hurtful thing he said, despite every smug look he gave me when I got into trouble because of him, despite how he'd laugh at my weaknesses, despite how he called me a failure, a disappointment. Another wave of memories crashed down on me. The night before I was leaving Nalanda, when we'd finally made peace after so many years. The night I told him I…it was too much. The torrent of tears were too hard top brush off and I turned around so he wouldn't see them.

Turns out he did, and he was there beside me in seconds, holding me, rocking me from side to side like Vinay did when I was crying so helplessly. It was the most awkward thing on the planet, if there ever was, but I was too busy being sad to notice. He sat me down on the bed and hugged me. After so many years…he _hugged _me.

"You know, you could've done this _before _I fell in love…again…" I managed to choke out. He just looked forlorn and retracted his arms. We sat quietly for a moment or two.

"I'm sorry."  
>"For?"<br>"Everything I said and did…it was just that I…I didn't know how to handle it…I've like you since forever, Niveria, and the only way I could keep other guys from liking you was to make you-"  
>"The laughing stock of the whole school?" I snorted.<br>"Um…"  
>"Go on, I've been wanting to hear this for a long time…" I said as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Gods, he looked good…but that's how far the attraction went…everywhere else I ran into a wall…<br>"Well…I didn't think you'd really like me after everything so I never told you…"

I remembered how close we used to be when we were younger, around eight or nine…from a year before our first years, he started being so mean to me…so very mean…and that was after a boy, a year above me, told me he liked me.

"Remember how we used to be best friends?"  
>"I'll never forget."<br>"Then will you come back? Come home, with me?"

The question hit me with more force than I thought possible, its intensity fuelled by his revelation. But I found myself shaking my head, no, and saying,

"I can't."  
>"Why not? Nalanda's your home-"<br>"So is Hogwarts…and Draco…" I added after some thought. I heard some shuffling near the door but it could've been anyone just passing my room. I turned back to Adil, who was strangely quiet.

"What is it?"  
>"You're choosing him over me." It was more of a statement than a question, but a pained one nevertheless.<p>

"Don't make it seem that way."  
>"Then?"<br>"I'm not"  
>"You are. You're choosing Hogwarts and everyone in it, rather than Nalanda"<br>"I am. Got a problem if I want to leave my past behind me?" I said my anger rising. This was getting to be too much.  
>"You can go now…I've heard what you've had to say"<br>"No you haven't"  
>"Is there more?"<br>"Yes."  
>"What?" I said getting up. He got up too and stood before me.<br>"I want one last kiss, one last parting gift"  
>"I'm not giving it to you."<br>"And why not?"  
>"Because you already took that from me, <em>twice<em>."  
>"But-"<br>"My word is final."  
>"A hug then?" he pleaded. I nodded and stepped into his arms. They enfolded and blanketed me and another surge of memories nearly knocked me off my feet – the last time I'd hugged him, five years ago, when I'd finally got foster parents, my relatives and in reality, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great (plus a few more 'great's) grand nephew and his wife. The next year I came to school he was totally different.<p>

"Adil…can we please-"  
>"Stay friends…I suppose so…maybe I have brotherly affection towards you, sort of misinterpreted…" he joked and I smiled.<br>"Promise never to do all the things you did – promise!"  
>"I promise…" he said solemnly, looking a lot like the little boy I used to know.<br>"Oh and one more…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"About Violet…don't break her heart…" I said, stepping out of his arms and crossing my own. "Promise?"  
>"I…I'll try…"<br>"Thank you…" I said smiling at him.  
>"Friends?"<br>"The best-est" he said, like how we used to when we fought and made up. We walked out of my room and I gave him a thumbs up as he disappeared into Violet's room. I walked the length of the boy's corridor and stopped in front of Draco's door. I knocked and he called me in.

"Draco…the best thing just happened-aah!" I screamed and turned around, my back to him. He was wearing...nothing…okay ,well, he was wearing his shorts but nothing else…which basically just leaves a shirt out, I know…  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll go out-what are you doing?" I asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He was grinning like it was the funniest thing on the planet.<p>

"You're…you're not wearing anything…" he raised an eyebrow and took one of my fingers and passed it through one of the belt loops of his shorts.

"Um…"  
>"Relax…"<br>"Can you please…wear a shirt?"  
>"It's my room, you know…"<br>"Y-yeah, I'll go…" I said looking down and taking my finger back.  
>"Nope…" he said pinning me back against a dark green wall.<br>"Okaaay…this is _really _uncomfortable…" I said, trying not to concentrate on the heat that I felt everywhere, especially in specific places or the fact that his sculpted, bare body was completely pressed against every inch of the front of mine.

"What?"  
>"Nothing, what's the good news?"<br>"I'm staying" I said, not daring to look up. He tilted my chin up to meet his gray eyes and I could see them darkening with…what was it?  
>"That's good…do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked suddenly, dropping his hand to the side of my face. My breathing hitched.<br>"N-no…"  
>"Yes, I do…" he said, his hand resting on the crook of my neck. His thumb stroked the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I could see him bending forward…<br>"At times…like this one…" I said, not daring to look away.  
>"Hmm…that's not good, is it?" he said slowly, contemplating the odds. His gaze dropped to my lips and I licked them nervously.<br>"Not good at all…" he said softly caressing the hair that curled around my ears.  
>"Stop it, please…" I whispered as his hands rested on the small of my back and his mouth fondled my earlobe. "Please…" I whispered as his hands reached slightly lower and his mouth moved slowly downwards.<p>

Then, he stopped and looked at me. He tilted his head and shifted a part of his weight off my chest. I didn't move, in case things got worse. Then, he just let me go…just like that. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at him from behind my fingers. I could see him banging his head on the wall. Somehow , all I could think about was getting out of there as fast as I could. I could still see how his abs receded into his shorts, giving me plenty of material for imagination. I risked a chance at looking and dragged my brown, probably wide with fear, eyes to his stormy gray ones. They were back to that lighter gray and seemed a lot less scarier, and a lot more well-known. He pulled on his shirt, messing up his slightly wet hair. I balanced myself awkwardly on a chair, getting as far away from him as I possibly could. What was _that _all about?

"I'm sorry about that, Niveria…" he said not turning around.  
>I stayed quiet and wouldn't respond<br>"Did, I hurt you, Maya?"  
>"Maybe…" I said fidgeting at the nickname.<br>"Look…I…" his eyes searched my face as he paused for a moment. In two long strides he was in front of me. He sank to his knees and took his hands in mine. For a moment the scary thought of him actually asking me to marry him crossed my mind, but then he said,

"I shouldn't have done that…forgive me?" he said taking my hand and lightly slapping his own face with it. I nodded mutely.  
>"I…that wasn't me…I wasn't in my right mind…I…I was…I was…um...ugh!" He put his face in my lap and I awkwardly ran my fingers through his silky, alluring blonde hair.<p>

I'm going to forget that he even did all that stuff…  
>"Rawr?" he asked helplessly and I patted the top of his golden head. He gave me a half grin and stood up, I did too.<p>

"My crazy little tiger."  
>"Mrs. Lemon!" he said looking outraged. He winked at me before taking a pretend dagger to his heart. He swooned and fell, precisely on the bed. I sniffed realistically and he looked up, alarmed. Understanding that I wasn't really crying he dropped his head back on the bed and stuck his tongue out at the corner of his mouth, pretending to be dead. I sat next to him on the bed, wondering what to do next.<p>

"Rawr!" he said pouncing on me. I squealed and curled up into a ball. He bent down and I could feel his breath on the side of my face. Then, he _licked _me. On the cheek.

"You lickey tiger! I shall capture you!" I shouted chasing him round the bed. Finally I lunged for his leg as he scrambled across the bed and shouted,

"Aha! I have captured you now! What're you gonna do about it?"  
>"Lick you!" he said, like a little boy, and licked me again, this time on the other cheek. I stuck my tongue out at him and hopped on his back, successfully pinning him down face forward on the bed.<p>

"Ha! Now you lickey tiger, you shall lick the bed or serve me!" I shouted triumphantly. He didn't move. I poked him.  
>"Tiger…?"<br>"Rawr!" he shouted joyfully, rearing up . I fell back on my bum and then on my back and then on the floor.  
>"Ow!" I said rubbing my head where I'd thumped it on the wooden frame of the bed. Draco's blonde head peered out from over the bed and he looked curiously at me.<p>

"Rawr?" he asked blinking his gray eyes.  
>"Yeah I'm alright, no thanks to you…lickey, lemony tiger!" I said sticking a tongue out at him. He jumped off the bed and rubbed my head.<p>

"Ow!" I shouted again.  
>"Sorry about that…" he said. I glanced at him from under my lashes and was caught peeping instantly. He looked super adorable, his hair sticking out messily in all directions. I tousled it and that just added to the effect. He grinned and before I could stop myself, I had placed my hands on his chest and pressed my lips to his. I saw his eyes widening a split second before they closed and he kissed me back with full intensity. One of my hands crept into his already messy hair while the other stayed on his chest. His rested on my back and my neck, urging me to deepen it. And I did…<p>

It lasted for a whole minute. Adding to the after-math of it, make that two. When we broke the kiss we were breathless, my hand refused to let go as if it was its business to be where it was, and I was completely, utterly flustered. I reluctantly twisted my hand out of his hair and wondered where the floor was when you needed it. I looked into his deep pools of gray and found them surprisingly warm, stormy as ever, but warm. My cheeks were too.

"I like it when you call me a tiger…" he whispered in my ear, shaking me out of my thoughts. His mouth kissed my earlobe and then my neck. Little kisses that brought heat to my face (and other places that would be too crude to mention) and made me shift into a position that would give him better access to my neck. I wanted it…so, so much…then he reached the base of my neck, my collarbone. He hesitated and then withdrew, looking like a little boy caught in doing something naughty. There was a telltale hint of red on his face and when I looked at his eyes I could see remnants of how dark they must have been when he was kissing me…he was…oh god…and I _liked _the way he was…he was…

"You should…go…" he said turning away.  
>"What?"<br>"You should go." He repeated turning around. Much of the blush was gone but there were traces of it that made him look like he'd been arguing with himself.  
>"Why?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the ground and focusing it on his eyes. They were back to normal and I wondered what was happening.<br>"Breakfast" he said simply standing up, extending a hand. I took it and when he hoisted me up we tipped back onto the bed, nose to nose. A fiery blush was spreading along his cheeks and I thought about what he'd just done. I knew if I'd let him he'd have…I shook my head trying not to think about it. I glanced back at Draco…he had turned his head away from mine, but his hands rested firmly on my back.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Sometimes…sometimes it's just so hard to control myself when you're around!" he blurted out "I can't even do something normal with you without having the urge to…to…"<br>"You're my best friend Draco, not to mention a _little _more than that…so naturally-"  
>"It's not just the kissing…it's…other…stuff…"<br>"Oh." Was all I could say. Sure I understood what he meant by 'other stuff' but geez we were only fourteen…  
><em>You liked it…you've always wondered how far his physical attraction to you went…you just got an answer…big time… <em>said a little voice in my head. I ignored it and went back to Draco. He was talking again, and I'd spaced out without realizing…  
>"And sometimes it's a little hard to control it…" he finished looking utterly defeated. I realized he was talking about the 'other stuff'…<br>"Aww, c'mon Tiger, it's just a little animalistic instinct, we can take care of it" I said ruffling his hair, not showing him how actually scared I was. He looked up managing a weak smile that broke my heart. It was so genuine and so sorry-that-_you're_-the-one-who-has-to-go-through-this that I had to hug him.  
>"Thanks…"<br>"For what?"  
>"For not…running away from me…"<br>"Now why would I do that?"  
>"Cause I'm a tiger…" he said glancing up at me. "And I shall roar at you…Rawr!" he snapped playfully at my fingers and licked me on my cheek again. I laughed and pretended to shoot him. He clutched his heart and stuck his tongue out. I glanced at the clock. 8:00 am…<p>

Shit.

"C'mon we need to get to breakfast…" I said scrambling off him and grabbing my wand off his bedside table.

He just chuckled and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it in my jeans pocket. He pouted and I blew him back one.

"Come down fast okay?"

Breakfast was far quieter than it had ever been. Everyone was mourning for Cedric. The Hufflepuffs looked the most defeated, as if their life-blood had been sucked from their bodies. Even the Slytherins kept a respectful silence. Cho was sniffling. I sat next to Demi and ate my omelets ruefully. Draco slid into the seat next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I sighed. We had the whole day ahead of us….and tomorrow too…tomorrow was his birthday and the day after was mine…after that…Cedric's funeral…the Ministry and Dumbledore had been fighting for a day now, presumably over how Cedric died. I knew how. So did Harry…I needed to talk to him about it when I was in The Burrow. Adil came over to our table and sat next to Violet, a short distance away from us. She'd been looking grayer than usual. She raised an eyebrow at him, gestured to me and went back to 'eating' (her definition, these days, = moving the stuff on her plate around with the fork). Adil just smiled and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and whispered something into it. She looked at him incredulously and they began talking animatedly. I smiled.

"What're you smiling at?" Asked Draco his eyes not leaving the Daily Prophet.  
>"Oh, my friends list just got bigger…"<br>"What're you talking about?"  
>"Adil" I said pointing to him and Violet. Draco just looked at me like I was mad.<br>"You're kidding me." I shook my head and smiled. "Adil!" Violet and Adil turned to me and instantly her expression soured. Adil spoke to her for a few moments, kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to rapidly blush and walked over to where I was sitting. For a moment I thought his eyes narrowed at the sight of Draco but it might've just been a trick of the light.

"Okay I know you guys didn't hit off-"  
>"Understatement. He was taking you from me, so obviously it didn't" Draco snorted beside me.<br>"Shutup chowder head, the lady's speaking" retorted Adil turning back to me.  
>"Oh yeah? Well-"<br>"Shutup. Both of you!" I said exasperatedly.  
>"Draco…he used to be my best friend so basically-"<br>"He _what?!_"  
>"Yeah, blondie, and I still am so <em>deal <em>with it" said Adil triumphantly.  
>"Bloody Hell." Was all that Draco managed.<br>"Oh come _on!_ Is it so hard for two idiots to like each other?"  
>"Hey!" they shouted simultaneously. I rolled my eyes at them. Draco put an arm around me possessively<br>"Gah! Can you guys, just you know, not fight? Shake on it!"  
>"Not until <em>Adil<em> tell me that _I_ can have you"  
>"Not until <em>Draco <em>learns that _he's got to share!_"  
>I face-palmed myself and they kept glaring at each other.<br>"Will you guys stop being so loud? And yes he'll share" I said glaring at Draco who looked at me incredulously "And you'll have to let him 'have' me" I said air quoting around the word 'have'.  
>"Though, seriously, I'm a person, people, not an object"<br>"A very cute person" said Draco  
>"Agreed" said Adil, nodding his head vigorously. The guys grinned at me.<br>"Pah! The thing you fight over is me and the thing you agree on is me…really guys? Really?" I shook my head laughingly. Vinay laughed next to me. I hadn't noticed him sliding into that seat but I should've known. Adil turned his head and waved.

"Okay guys, I seriously need to go, there's a girl who's waiting for me" he actually smiled. This was better news than I had all week.

What's more I had all day to complete that little gift I was making Draco, something he'd remember me for…I just needed to add the finishing touches…

I smiled.


	44. The Funeral

**The Funeral  
>Draco's P.O.V<span>**

She buried her face in my shoulder, crying softly as Cedric Diggory's coffin closed over. The great hall had been dressed in black, instead of the colors of the winning house.

"Cedric Diggory was a true and loyal friend…" Dumbledore went on to say but I could only think of how tightly Niveria was clutching my arm. My robes were wet with tears and I hugged her.

It was deathly silent when we turned to our tables to eat. Her eyes were red from crying and I kissed her softly on the cheek. She just nodded and ate her food as quickly as she could.

I was just as ravenous. The other schools had popped their heads in for Diggory's funeral but apart from that they were all packing to leave. That was another thing.

She finished her food and smiled at me weakly before she disappeared into a crowd of students and the last I saw of her was her short hair bobbing up and down like a boat in the ocean.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

"Rin, are you there?"  
>"Yep, and Demi and Kapila are here too…"<br>"Hey you forgot me!" came Fyre's voice from the edge of the lake. We'd taken to meeting up there since the badge idea. Which was two days ago. I sighed. This officially sucked.

We'd called the others but they didn't seem to care. Dawn had even sent me a letter back saying that she'd never hang out with a Slytherin. What was up with that?

"We're here…"  
>"…so sorry for being late" chirped a pair of voices happily. Twin voices.<p>

Alisha and Leah had traded their streaks for plain black hair and they looked happy as ever. The four of us wrestled them to the ground.

"What's with Raiyne and Dawn?"  
>"Rayne's left, didn't you know?"<br>"And Dawn's really changed…there's something wrong with her!" said the two of them, their blue eyes crinkling at the corners with worry. Wait a moment.

"Raiyne _left_?"  
>"After Cedric's death…"<br>"…her parents wouldn't let her stay…"they said sadly.  
>"So it's just the six of us then?" I said slowly. Kapila and Rina looked sadly at me and I remembered with a jolt that they'd be going too.<br>"Right…then only the four of us?"  
>"Unfortunately" said Demi looking uncomfortably at Kapila, who's faltering grin dropped off her face entirely.<br>"Well, there's no use moaning about it is there?" Fyre said cheerfully as she waved her wand. A boat glided out of nowhere and hit the shore.  
>"Rina's idea…she managed to salvage a rescue boat from the Durmstrang ship…"<br>"Thank you, thank you…now before I change my mind get your butts in" Rina said pushing us forward. We clambered in and the boat glided silently along towards the Durmstrang ship.

"Er…I thought we were going to the island?"  
>"Oops, sorry this always goes back to the ship I'll have to steer it manually.."<br>"Yeah, sure, thank me for reminding you…"  
>"What…"<br>"…island?"  
>"The one near the entrance…"<br>"Isn't that, like, really not safe?"  
>"But not safe is fun, most of the time!"<br>"Right…"

The boat had changed direction and was now coursing through the water slowly towards a dark mass. Beyond it we could see the small lights of the Hogwarts dock.

"Me and Niv came here beforehand so that we could set things up…you know as a surprise"  
>"Did we ever!"<br>"That's so awesome…"  
>"…and completely crazy too!"<br>"How did you find time?"

As me and Rin were bombarded with questions from all sides, the boat gently knocked onto the shore. We got out of the boat and Rina brought a basket that I hadn't noticed before with her.

The day was amazing and considering it was a holiday, we spent the whole of it on the island. The eight of us had the most fun in centuries.

We even made a sign that said 'Friends Forever' and 'Only friends are welcome on this island'…we swore that no one would know about the island except us and after a day of splashing in the water, good food and games we headed back to the castle in time for the end of the year feast, which the other schools also had in the Great Hall.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I crossed over to the girls' dorms, ignoring the looks and giggles, and opened Niveria's bedroom door.

Her shirt was halfway over her head and I turned around blushing furiously, my back facing her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she said and I turned around just in time to see her half dressed. She squealed and hid behind the open door of her cupboard.  
>"Well, where were you the whole day?"<br>"With my friends, and that's not an excuse to come in without knocking!"  
>"You didn't lock it, that's not my fault!"<br>"Well, I didn't think you'd cross over to the girls' dorms in broad daylight!"  
>"Just change will ya, or I will personally come over there and force a shirt over your head!"<p>

She grumbled and the cupboard door shuddered violently as she banged her elbow on it.

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah, fine, don't come over here, really, I'm fine!"<p>

Truth was, that small glimpse wasn't so bad. I chided myself for thinking things like that about her but it was just too hard, and all because of that kiss from the third task.

She slammed the door of the cupboard shut but stayed put, her hands over her hips.

"What?"  
>"Nothing…I'm still wondering what you're doing in my room."<br>"Hey, I just wanted to know where you were the whole day!"  
>"I told you I was with my friends!" she said and fingered her damp brown hair. "We had a lot of fun and it's been a long time since I spent any time with them…" she said apologetically.<br>"You owe me…" I said smirking. Her eyes widened as I took a step forward and she shook her head,  
>"No, no I don't…"<br>"You know what happens when you ignore me…" I said taking long strides toward her. She moved backwards and toppled onto the bed. Perfect.

I leaned on her and pressed my mouth to hers and she struggled before pushing me away. Our noses were touching and she turned her face away quickly. I tried to kiss her again but she dodged it and I kissed her bed instead. Her neck was inches away from my mouth and all too soon I became aware of how much control I had in this position. Her warm body was pressed against mine and thoughts of her in only her- I pushed thoughts of it away and kissed her cheek instead.

"Get off me!"  
>"Not until I can kiss you…properly…" I said as she turned to face me.<p>

"Well, today was great, we should totally do that- holy shit!" I turned to look at one of Niveria's friends standing at the doorway, her brown eyes wide from shock. I glared at her and she hurriedly closed the door. I turned back to he, only to see a furious blush rising to her cheeks.

"Now…where were we?"  
>"The part where you get off me…" she said breathing heavily.<br>"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you off so easily…"  
>"I'm hoping that you've got a good heart…"<br>"It's capable of loving and right now I'm just trying to prove that…" I said dipping my head down.

**Niveria's P.O.V**

When I toppled onto that dumb bed of mine, I knew things wouldn't go my way. He leaned on me and I could feel his strong chest underneath his shirt. He kissed me and just to make sure things didn't go out of control I pushed him away, but he relentlessly kept trying. If he wanted to he could have taken me then and there but he seemed to be holding himself back…how long that would last I didn't know.

He dipped his head again and I could feel his hot breath fanning pleasantly over my face and I wanted to give in so badly if I didn't know the consequences of it. Unfortunately, I could guess.

"Stop it"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because things might…things might get out of control…" I said breathing heavily. His gray eyes were dark but this time they held a sensual beauty I couldn't get enough of. But it wasn't time. Not here. Not now.

"One kiss…" he pleaded and the weight on my body went slack, enough for me to push him off. He was still hanging over me though, his hands on either side of my head. It was so hard not to give in. So very hard. And I did. A small nod and his lips were fastened to mine. His warm, musky scent washes over me as the fireworks in the pit of my stomach crackle. I arch my back, pulling him closer and soon enough my hands rest familiarly in his hair and his hands skimmed my sides. He licks my bottom lip and I let him in, just enough for our tongues to begin dancing their erotic dance, and I still can't get enough. He hooks my legs around his hips and lifts me clean off the bed, his hands supporting me. I feel the bed leaving my back as his arms enfold me instead. And this is where I wanted to be, forever and always.

As we break the kiss, slowly, his lips are blood red, his eyes shining.

**Draco's P.O.V**

She was so beautiful right there with her brown eyes gleaming, her hair soft and damp, smelling sweetly of cinnamon. She looked embarrassed and tried to unhook one of her legs but I kept her there, supporting her weight. She shifted slightly and only then did I realize that my hand was somewhere that it was not meant to be. I hurriedly let go and she nearly fell off, but I helped her down before looking away, slightly embarrassed by the way things were going along.

She cleared her throat and I looked back at her, distracted by how full and pink her lips were just now.

I couldn't meet her eyes. After that, whatever it was, I couldn't…we'd kissed so many times before, but this one, right now, it was something totally different…

"Some things are worth living for…" she said kissing me softly on the cheek.  
>"Yeah…" I breathed as the sight of her took my breath away yet again…I'd decided then and there that her face was the one I'd like to wake up to…<br>"You're…beautiful…" I said softly and she smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll miss you, but it's only for a few months…" she said softly.  
>"You'll write?"<br>"Promise…"  
>"I'll always love you"<br>"I know, and so will I…" she said, lacing her fingers through mine.

Outside fireworks exploded and we sat on her bed looking outside the window, a window she might see the next year and the year after that, with me and only me.

Forever.


	45. Epilogue (OF PART ONE)

**A/N: **This is it peeps...end of part one...OI've got chapter one of part two being written up...i can't wait...i've got my owls this year ;) so i need to concentrate a bit...bear with me till then and hoipe you enjoy

**Epilogue (OF PART ONE)**

Niveria looked out the window and sighed. She'd miss Hogwarts more than any place in the world.

saaas The door opened and the pale face of Draco Malfoy peered in. He sat next to her and whispered something in her ear and she held out her pinky. He looked at it and gave one of his sudden rare smiles. The train's whistle blew and they were off, the country side speeding beside them in a blur.

She thought about the holiday with the Weasleys, her promise to write ever week, and if possible every day…and her promise to never forget him.

"You're acting like we're never going to see each other again, Draco" she said laughingly and he just shook his head, smirking as he brushed his lips over her brown cheek. She went slightly red and got up and opened the door of the compartment, in time to see the witch with the trolley trundling past.

"Two packets of chocolate frogs and one packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, please." She said counting out the money and exchanging it for candy.

She sat down beside the boy and looked at him mischievously before plunging a hand into the Every Flavored Beans packet and drawing out a muddy brown one.

"Open up Draco…"  
>"Niveria…"<br>"C'mon, a little present…"  
>"I don't have any clue as to what flavor that is"<br>"What's the fun if you did? Try it out"  
>"All the same I'd rather not…"<p>

She pouted and sighing he took it from her hand and then, quick as lightning, he popped it into her mouth.

"Ha! It's chocolate!" she said victoriously, sticking her chocolate-coated tongue out at him.

The train whistled again and he went out so that she could change into her normal clothes, which she did, before Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny popped in instead. Niveria shared her chocolate frogs which seemed to be itching to get out of their individual packaging.

When the train came to a stop there was chaos. Everyone was rushing to get out. Summer Holidays! Only Harry screwed up his face and gagged, the twins on either side of him doing the same, and making the rest of them laugh.

Niveria caught Draco waving to her with a slightly sour expression on his face. She hurried over after excusing herself and he gestured to a couple behind him, a man with shoulder length white-blonde hair, dressed in all black, rapping his cane on the platform and a pretty blonde woman next to him who looked out of place in her elegant black dress and white gloves that had a set of diamonds sparkling on them.

"My parents…Lucius and my mother…"  
>"Why do you call him Lucius?"<br>"I'm not particularly fond of him…and that's his name…"  
>"Your mother…she's pretty…"<br>"Unfortunately I look more like _dad _than her…"

And so it was true, Niveria noticed, the cold gray eyes that she'd been caught under the first day and of course his hair and his face itself. Yet Draco looked more human than his father, who scrutinized her thoroughly, while she spoke politely to Narcissa Malfoy.

"And where will you be staying, dear?" she asked, stroking Niveria's hand. Draco, taller than his mother by a few inches, shook his head discriminately, tilting it slightly towards Lucius as he did so. She didn't hesitate.

"With a few friends…"  
>"Maybe it could be arranged for you to come to the manor…Niveria…" said Narcissa, her tongue playing around with Niveria's name, foreign as it may seemed.<br>"Maybe…" Niveria said a little uncertainly and looked over her shoulder to her son who was speaking to his father, stiffly nodding now and then.  
>"I'll see if I can…"<br>"Wonderful!" Narcissa said, clapping her gloved hands.  
>"I think I need to go now, Mrs. Malfoy-"<br>"Narcissa."  
>"Narcissa…"<br>"Be on your way then…"

Draco came around, looking sort-of frozen and just when she was about to ask him what was wrong he kissed her on her cheek and sent her off to the Weasleys.

Summer was going to be fun

**END OF PART ONE**


	46. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

Hey you guys. It's pretty evident that I've stopped writing this story and for those who really liked it, I love you and I'm sorry. I used to write this because my life was pretty much meaningless and even though that hasn't really changed, I've stopped writing something I can never have.

If you haven't guessed already, Niveria Kadam is who I WANT to be...that's why this story pretty much sucked because it was based on ME and I wanted me to be as perfect as possible...thus the utter Mary Sue-ness. I'm sorry about that.

Now I might, once again, start up this story, but I guess only when I get my own machine because my old laptop just conked and that was another reason why I stopped writing: no privacy.

Anyways, if you guys want anything, you can contact me in the following ways-  
><em><strong>Wattpad<strong>_: lemonadendsnowflakes (I've got a few stories up here but I mainly use this account for reading, so I'll read any of your stories if you want me to!)  
><strong><em>Tumblr<em>**: color-me-luna (follow me and I'll follow back...SEND ME ASKS MUNCHKINS =3)

That's pretty much all I can give you, I'm sorry, once again.

xoxoxoxo  
>San<p> 


	47. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (Yes, again)

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Hey guys,

How've you been? I'm good, thanks for asking (even if you didn't ask, take the reply. I dare you.) Oookayyy. I'm not very good at writing Author Notes such as these, that end up involving much awkwardness so I'm just going to jump in and tell you guys some stuff...

_Number One:_ This story is no longer being written. It's on a permanent hold, if you will, and there will be no more parts that will be written. On this note, I'd like to say I'm really sorry to all my old readers who've been waiting on me for _three whole years _for Drevaria's fifth year. I felt like this story has run its course as a part of my life that I no longer identify myself with. More on this later.

_Number Two: _I am _so _sorry for how Mary-Sue Niveria became towards the end. In my earlier note, I mentioned that she was someone I wanted to be, that Niveria was, in fact, my alter ego and my better side. I think I felt this way because all my characters are my babies. Because DMLSTTIS was my first ever long-term book that I hadn't given up on very early, I grew to love Niveria very much, but I didn't realize that I only felt this way towards her because I'd written her and framed her and had this beautiful picture of her in my mind. Because I didn't realize this, I ended up writing up all the expectations society and I had of myself - to be talented, smart, in love with a perfect guy and, most of all, liked by everyone.

_Number Three: _I also wrote her, initially, because of the lack of ethnic diversity in very many fanfictions. One day, I really wanted to find an _Indian _Draco malfoy ffn, but never could, and that made me sad, but it was also what inspired me to write this - so that even all us brownies out there with a collective love for our very own blonde ferret could step up our fantasy game with some physical proof that _this ship exists. _I was, unfortunately, not a very good representative, but, hey, I tried. Also, I was a very uncool seventh grader (and remain uncool, even in my senior year of high school) who had never had a boyfriend and therefore never realized that _fight, kiss, make up/out, repeat _wasn't how relationships worked. They seriously don't. I feel stupid. Like, drowning in a lake of your stupidity kind of stupid.

_Number Four: _I still write! Yes, yes I do. My writing has, if I do say so myself, gotten better. Loads better. If you'd like to read any of what I've written, here are my links to:

**Wordpress: **musingsofthefracturedmind . wordpress . com**  
><strong>**Wattpad: **wattpad user / sage6alastor6node

Remember to remove the spaces (fanfiction . net continues to disallow links -_-) if you want to go to any of those ^ places.

Wordpress constitutes of a blog full of sporadically posted articles, poems and general thought crap that would otherwise rot my brain if I didn't put it down somewhere. After all, we have to keep our brains healthy - we don't want to make our zombie friends unhappy, do we? Love and respect your zombie community, munchkins, or they will eat you while you're still alive instead of killing you before they eat you. 'Or Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food'

Wattpad has my current ORIGINAL story up (GAH! I'M SO EXCITED!) so if you'd like to check that out, you're more than welcome to be my guest. Fifteen chapters are up and going strong - GAH THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPAY. *coughs* Right. So, if you _do _go and check that out and if you _like _it *whistles* vote for me. Those votes mean the world to me and your comments, like always, make me happy beyond measure.

Thank you so much for supporting this story and sticking through its horrible cheesiness while I experimented with writing and being an annoying seventh grader. This story really helped me find my voice...erm...pen? and I'm so glad you were there for me when I needed you the most. Your comments always made my day and even now, three years later, they still make me smile.

Thank you, my cannibalistic rainbow munchkins. Thank you.

Yours, most sincerely,  
>San<p> 


End file.
